Unseen Enemy
by Midna Azusa
Summary: Sequel to "Fiend's Servant." Judai's been reunited with his family after 11 years, but what happens when the "man" that turned Yubel into a monster decides that this isn't going to work? Fianceshipping, OCs, OC pairings. Collab with Shadgirl2.
1. Still Nightmarish

**A/N: As promised, here's that sequel! So, it goes without saying that there's OCs. Also, this story is a fianceshipping fic, OC pairings definitely exist, having been hinted at in the previous story, and some chapters may be OOC (although reasons will become clear when these pop up). Just like _Fiend's Servant_, this story is a collab with Shadgirl2. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

A mansion. Sho gaped. Yep, that's what he was looking at. He glanced at his friend's father, wondering if this could be some kind of joke or something. After all, what were the odds that he'd befriend a boy who was not only lost in the woods for years, but also happened to be rich like Manjoume?

To little Sho's shock, the guy wasn't kidding! Kenta Yuki walked right up to the mansion and entered, with his son, Judai, and Sho following behind.

"Hikari, I'm home! And I've got a surprise for you," Kenta called as he stepped into the entrance hall.

"What is it, Kenta, dear?" a brown-eyed woman with auburn hair asked, coming out of the kitchen. She froze in her tracks when she saw the boy standing behind her husband. "...Judai...?"

"A boy by the name of Austin O'Brien tracked me down, saying that Judai was looking for us," Kenta said, a smile on his face. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure that it was him."

"Judai!" Hikari exclaimed, rushing over and pulling her son into her arms.

"Hi, Mom."

The main thing Judai could remember about his mother was that she could be a bit of a worrywart. Well, if he had thought that had changed, he'd been wrong. For the better part of the next hour, she wouldn't let go as she gushed about how much he had grown, worried over the cuts on his face (although they weren't bleeding anymore, luckily for him), and thanked every divine force that she could think of for him being alive.

While Hikari did this, Kenta challenged Sho to various card games. Judai joined them, once his mother finally let go for good.

Sho never did get around to going to school, completely forgetting about it and that huge science test he had today. He stayed at Judai's until after dark, even joining them for dinner that night.

It wasn't until he went to bed that Judai realized he had a problem.

* * *

As soon as he fell asleep, Judai had the worst nightmare he had ever had thus far. He woke, screaming, drawing both his parents into his room. They couldn't get him to say anything, and he was shaking uncontrollably. They spent a great deal of time trying to calm him, his mother pulling him into her arms and his father saying the same reassuring phrases over and over again.

After two hours, Judai's breathing calmed down some, so his dad chanced to ask, "So, son. Feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered, finally speaking.

"Thank heavens," his mother said. "I was so worried. What happened to you to cause such a horrible dream?"

"It's..." Judai trailed off, not entirely sure how to tell them his story—or how much to tell them.

"It's okay, son," his father said, misinterpreting his silence as fear. "We're here to help you. Now, tell us what happened to you out there?"

Judai was silent. _How do I tell them I got kidnapped by a duel spirit who made me her pet, then became my friend, then gave me these nightmares when I ran away?_

"Judai?" His mother's voice was filled with concern; she thought he was slipping back into his nightmares or something.

"W-well... I was... I got lost and...and a...duel spirit found me..."

"What!?" his parents exclaimed, horrified. No surprise—if Judai had learned one thing since returning to human civilization, it was that humans viewed wild duel spirits as evil beings.

"She...she took me to her castle and...and locked me in a cage."

Judai wasn't hesitating out of fear—he was hesitating because he wasn't sure if his parents could really handle the news. They were staring at him, his mother looking ready to faint if she heard any more, which automatically made Judai decide to skip the details.

"She treated me like a pet for the first week she had me. After that, she..."

His father stared at him, mouth agape in shock.

"My poor baby! No wonder you're having such terrible nightmares!" his mother exclaimed, pulling him into her arms again and stroking his hair. "It's okay, my son. It's all over now."

Judai just sat in his mother's arms, not sure he should contradict her. After all, it didn't seem like she could handle much more, and he wasn't really sure how to tell them the rest anyway.

"You're safe with us now," his mother continued.

"That's right, son," Kenta said. "We'll protect you, so you don't need to be afraid anymore. It's going to be okay, okay?"

When Judai still didn't speak, his mother interpreted his silence as fear. "There, there," she soothed, stroking his hair some more. "It's alright. I'm here."

_If she's gonna keep doing this, I'd better go on... _Judai thought. _Clearly she's got the wrong idea..._

"After a week, she...changed her mind about me. She apologized for treating me like that, said it was because she was lonely and had never had any friends. I...offered to be her friend if she'd let me go. Well, she took the friendship offer, but...but she said that..."

He trailed off, not sure how his parents would react to that.

"There, there, it's okay, sweetie," his mother soothed, misinterpreting him again. "Everything's okay. You're safe with Mommy now." She kept stroking his hair. _Poor baby, his childhood must have been __horribly traumatic._

"She said that...I told her my parents had to be worried, and she said that you'd probably forgotten about me," Judai continued, not wanting to worry them any more than necessary.

"No, Judai!" his mother exclaimed, pulling back and looking at him, horrified at the very suggestion. "We could never forget about you! You're our son, and we love you."

"That's right," his father confirmed. "Why else would we stay up all night with you because you had a bad dream? Don't worry, son. Our love for you is eternal."

"I know, and I started trying to get away from her. Well, I finally did, recently," Judai continued, purposely skipping the worst parts of the story so as not to upset his parents—especially his mother—more, "but she has these weird powers... She used them to...give me nightmares."

"What!?"

"My friends know about this, and Johan's dad called a doctor and set up an appointment for me... I don't know if that'll help, though."

His mother looked at him sympathetically. "Judai... Don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to put an end to this."

"I promise, son," his father echoed. "We won't rest until you can."

"Kathleen said to use a dream catcher... It doesn't exactly work, but it makes them less...severe."

"A dream catcher, huh?" His mother looked thoughtful. "Now that's interesting. I'll have to look into that one."

"In the meantime, son, just try and get some rest; and, remember, it's only a dream. In fact, your mother and I will stay in the room with you tonight. Sound good?"

"Yeah, okay," Judai said, knowing full well that they'd probably be running back in during the night, so they might as well stay.

* * *

Despite his father's words, Judai couldn't seem to tell the difference between a dream and reality. These dreams of his were so terrifying because they could easily happen, and each one featured horrifying deaths of his friends and family at the hands of Yubel as he was forced to watch helplessly from nearby. The nightmares that followed that night were so bad that his parents couldn't seem to get through to him.

Judai awoke from his latest nightmare, screaming and thrashing around. Again, his parents were awakened by his distress.

"Judai, honey, it's okay!" his mother soothed, restraining him so he wouldn't hurt himself. "It was just a nightmare! Just a bad dream!"

He kept screaming, crying and thrashing around. They couldn't stop him—he was completely out of it.

"Hikari, we're going to have to take him to the hospital!" Kenta finally said over his son's screams.

Hikari nodded, and they managed to get their son into the backseat of the car, his mother holding onto him, and took him to the hospital to have him sedated.

* * *

Judai woke, gasping. He had fallen asleep sometime during the night, from what he could tell, but he hadn't had any nightmares...or any dreams at all, that he could remember. Looking around, he wasn't sure where he was—the walls were white, and he was lying on a bed. His parents were sitting by the bed, sleeping.

A brown, winged fuzzball, Winged Kuriboh, showed up over his shoulder. _"Kuri?"_ it asked, wondering if its partner was sane yet.

"Winged Kuriboh..." Judai said, confused. Looking around, he wondered, _Where am I, and how did I get here?_

A woman in a pink dress walked in—a nurse, he realized. "And how are we feeling this morning, young man?" she asked quietly when she saw that he was awake.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"It's okay, son," she said gently. "You're at Domino Hospital. Your parents brought you here last night because you were having a serious panic attack. So we had you sedated to calm you down. So, are you feeling any better now?"

He let that sink in for a moment before answering, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

His mother stirred. "Un... Judai...?" She bolted upright, continuing, "Judai! Are you okay!?"

Her cries woke his father, who also looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Judai told them reassuringly.

"I wouldn't say 'fine,' young man," the nurse countered. "The cause of those panic attacks is yet to be determined." She turned to his parents and said, "You should keep him here until the initial cause is found."

"Understood, ma'am," his father said, nodding. "That's what we'll do, then."

His mother clasped her hands, visibly upset. "My poor son..."

"It was just a nightmare..." Judai said, yet his tone sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, not them.

"No," the nurse said firmly. "I'm afraid it's worse than that. No ordinary dream could produce such a fearful response. I'm afraid we're going to need to run some tests to determine what's really causing them." She started walking off, adding, "I'll inform the doctor. He'll take care of it, so don't worry."

As he sat there in that hospital bed, Judai couldn't help but think that he should confront that spirit Yubel about this. _Look where these nightmares of hers have gotten me! On top of that, that's the first time I've gotten any real sleep since these things started, and I'm tired of it. She said I was free, so why am I still having her nightmares?_

He stood up.

"And where are you going?" his father asked.

"The nurse said to stay here!" his mother added.

"Staying here isn't gonna end this," Judai said. "I only know one thing that will."

"You can't!" Mom exclaimed. "What if something happens to you!? I don't want to lose you again!"

"She's right, son! Please, reconsider! You may have gotten away from that fiend last time, but this time, you may not be so lucky!"

"Just let the doctors deal with it! Please!"

"I wasn't planning on going alone," Judai said by way of reassurance.

"Judai!" his parents exclaimed, not happy with his answer.

"Please," he pleaded. "It's the only way to actually end all of this. Otherwise, I'll have to be drugged every time I go to bed!"

"Judai," his dad said.

His mother started to protest, "But—"

"Please," Judai said again. "I... She said last time I saw her that she'd let me go, and, if she changes her mind, I know someone who can handle her! Please! I can't take much more of this!"

His parents were quiet for a moment before his father said, "Fine, son. If you're sure it's the only way..."

"It is."

"Then I guess I won't stop you. Good luck, my boy."

"But, Kenta—"

"It's the only way," he interrupted. "We have to trust him. He's been fighting that thing all his life. If anyone can stop it, he can."

Judai thought it best not to correct him on the "fighting" bit.

"I hope you're right," Mom said. "Just be careful, my son. And, please. Promise me you'll return to us!"

"Don't worry. I will."

Judai ran out of the room, finding a payphone in the waiting room. He knew exactly who to call and how to get hold of them...after all, he'd already called his friends at school once before. All he had to do was decide who was going to be injured this time... No, injury wouldn't work. They couldn't drag _her_ out of class even if both her parents were in the hospital. He'd have to go a step further...


	2. Options

**A/N: Sprits in spirit form talking are in quotes and italics. If they've taken on a physical form, then their lines are just in quotes. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX. Kathleen belongs to Shadgirl2.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You called, saying my grandma had a heart attack and died, even thought that's impossible since I don't have one, so you could drag me out of school to go fight Yubel with you?" Kathleen asked, summing up what Judai had just said. "Are you crazy!?"

"If I don't do something about these nightmares, maybe," Judai told her.

"I really can't believe you're still having those. What's she up to now!? Change her mind or something? Judai, you could be walking into a trap, ya know."

"I know! But I've got to do something! My parents had to take me to the hospital last night because I was having a panic attack!"

"...What...?"

"They had to sedate me, which, I'm guessing, means 'drug me to sleep,' and it's the first time I've gotten any real sleep since these things started."

"...Wow..."

"Yeah, so, basically, I'm gonna be drugged the rest of my life if I don't do something!"

"Okay, okay," she said, trying to calm him down. "I'll help!"

"Thank you," Judai sighed in relief.

"Though I really _do_ hate skipping school," Kathleen said. "Can it wait til after?"

"Forget it," Johan said, walking over and taking the phone from Kathleen. "I'll go with him."

"Johan-chan!"

"Okay, Judai," he said into the receiver, "where are we going, exactly?"

"Johan?" Judai asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't help but overhear. Sounds like you've got another problem and need our help with it. So, what's going on?"

"I'm still having those nightmares," he answered. "Last night was so bad, my parents took me to the hospital to have me sedated."

"Okay? So, I'm guessing we're going to Yubel's castle to force her to remove her curse, then? But, wait, why are you still having them if she let you go?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. It's the real reason I'm calling for backup. I don't trust her."

"I don't blame you, pal," Johan said. "Sounds suspicious. Okay, so where are we meeting up?"

"At the edge of the woods."

"Uh, Johan?" Kathleen interrupted. "Should you be going to the woods without a map, a compass, _and_ a tour guide?"

"Aw, I'll be okay as long as I've got Ruby! All I have to do is run home to get him!" Johan laughed.

Kathleen was still unsure about this. "I wouldn't laugh, if I were you..."

"Anyway, Judai, I'm gonna run home and get my deck. Then I'll meet you there. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great! See ya soon!"

Johan hung up the phone and ran out, heading home to grab his deck. Kathleen watched him go, images of him running around lost in the city all day running through her head.

"He's so gonna regret that," she said. "I just know it..."

* * *

An hour later, Johan finally met up with Judai, who had been getting a bit worried.

"Sorry I'm late!" Johan said. "I got a little lost on my way over here!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Really, that should have been all the warning Judai needed that this wasn't a good idea, but he wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"It's cool," he said. "As long as you don't get lost in the woods."

_"__Bii, bii bii!"_ Apparently Ruby wholeheartedly agreed with Judai on that one.

"Aw, come on," Johan said. "How can I get lost if I'm with you guys?"

Ruby gave him what might have been a shrug. _"Bii bii." _Clearly, even he didn't know.

"Ha ha. Funny. So, you ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Judai said, ignoring the warning signs that were screaming about this being a bad idea. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Sure enough, the two had just entered Yubel's part of the woods—her territory—when Johan somehow got separated from Judai. With how much Yubel still hated humans, especially those who trespassed in her woods, this wasn't a good thing. At all.

"Oh, boy... Where'd he go...?" Judai worried, looking around him to see if he could find any trace of the lost boy.

A growl came from his left. Turning, Judai saw the green body and two purple heads of a Twin-Headed Wolf. The beast crouched, ready to attack the trespasser.

"Easy..." He backed up slowly, activating his duel disk. _What's _that_ doing here? Doesn't Yubel live out here alone? Okay, granted, she brought her Dark World deck to life last time, and Mothman lives here now, but where did this thing come from?_

The creature lunged. Judai threw a card down on his duel disk—Elemental Hero Sparkman. The hero appeared, and the wolf stopped, looking at Judai in confusion.

"Alright, you mangy mutt!" a voice called. "That's enough!"

The beast sat. Judai turned to the speaker, one of those fiends in Yubel's Dark World deck: Brron, Mad King of Dark World.

"So, you've returned," Brron observed, looking at Judai. "To what does my queen owe this here visit?"

"Her nightmares," Judai answered simply.

"Nightmares, you say? I don't know what you're talking about. But, if it's an audience with the queen you desire, I'll gladly take you to her."

Judai tensed slightly. "I brought a dumb friend with me... He's lost."

In part, he was hoping that maybe Brron had some idea as to Johan's whereabouts. Even if the news was coming from a fiend, Judai would be greatly relieved to know that his friend was still alive.

"Hmm. That's too bad," Brron said. "The queen will only make time for you. So, I'm afraid, if you want to see her, you'll have to come alone.

"Tch..."

Certain that this was a mistake, but with little other choice, Judai followed Brron back to Yubel's castle.

* * *

Johan, meanwhile, was wishing that he was somewhere, anywhere, else. He stood on the edge of a cliff, Scarr, Scout of Dark World behind him.

"Aw, come on, Scarr!" he said. "Can't we let bygones be bygones? I mean, you don't have to do this."

"No can do, foolish human!" Scarr answered. "Maybe you should've thought twice about entering our woods!"

"Aw, come on!"

"Leave him alone!" Sapphire Pegasus commanded, appearing behind Johan.

"What the—"

Scarr never had the chance to finish that thought. Sapphire Pegasus attacked.

* * *

Judai walked through the castle with Brron. It...was crawling with fiends. Usually the place was virtually empty, with him and Yubel being the only inhabitants. When had all of these other duel spirits moved in?

"What's going on here?" Judai asked Brron.

"Didn't you know?" Brron asked in return. "Our queen is creating a new empire! A refuge for all those hated duel spirits out there. These are some of her most loyal followers."

"Really," Judai said, suspicious.

"Why, of course. Funny, you'd think, being her friend, you'd have known about that. Heh heh heh."

Judai's eyes narrowed slightly. Brron led him into the throne room, which was also unusually full. Apparently, Yubel had appointed some of her "followers" as guards.

"Your Majesty," Brron said, bowing respectfully. "There's someone here to see you."

Yubel sat upon the throne wearing a red cape and gold tiara, a scepter in her hand. All Judai could think was that she was taking this whole thing way too far. Sure, she was a princess before, but that didn't mean she needed to go out and create her own kingdom!

"Ah, Judai," she said, looking at him. "This _is_ a surprise. To what do I owe the sudden visit, hmm?"

"Those nightmares you gave me... Why am I still having them?"

"Oh, those. Well, Judai, didn't I tell you that you brought them on yourself?" she reminded him. "You exposed my true form, not once, but _twice_! Do you have any idea how much I hate that side of me!? It's a constant reminder of how much I failed my people and how ugly I've become! Why, just thinking about it gives me nightmares! You_ must_ be punished for it! So, until further notice, you're going to _have_ those nightmares! You got that!?"

"But—"

He was going to remind her that he had been acting in self-defense, that she was being unreasonable, that it wasn't fair to punish him for protecting himself. But he cut himself off, realizing that arguing with her would just make things worse. After all, from the sound of things, she was still going to let him leave here if he chose to do so. Better to keep his mouth shut and leave with the nightmares than anger her and get in more trouble.

"Yeah, got it," he said instead.

Yubel looked surprised, though pleased. "Or, of course, if you don't like that option, you could come back and work for me as my servant for a whole year."

"Nope, I'll stick with the nightmares, thanks."

"Don't be so hasty. You still haven't heard option number three. You go to my dungeon for five years. No nightmares, no work, just plenty of time to think about what you've done."

"Again, the nightmares sound best."

"Then let me give you some more details and let you think about it," Yubel said, ever the persistent one. "The nightmares will only increase in severity over time, and, should you fall asleep unwillingly, well, they increase twice as fast. I'm not telling you how long you'll be having them, but it's almost guaranteed you'll be too terrified to sleep again when it's over.

"If you become my servant, I'll work you harder than a dog. You'll be doing all the cleaning, cooking, and taking care of my fiends all by yourself, and you will be severely punished if I ever catch you slacking off.

"Should you choose the dungeon, you'll be put in chains and be fed one meal a day, mostly gruel and water, maybe bread on occasion, but it will be stale and moldy. That's how they did it back in my time. So, Judai, the choice is yours. Take your time, though." She turned to Brron and said, "Brron! Kindly escort Judai outside so he can think better."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Judai couldn't believe what was happening. Brron grabbed his arm and dragged him out, startling him. _What? Here I thought she wouldn't let me go, and I'm being thrown out instead!_ Another thought occurred to him as he remembered something. _Oh, boy, I hope Johan's still alive..._

* * *

Scarr was defeated, turning to stardust, thanks to Sapphire Pegasus.

"Whew. Thanks for the save, pal," Johan told the duel spirit.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," he answered. "After we find Judai, that is."

"Shoot! I almost forgot about that! Well, what are we waiting for!? Judai's gotta be in trouble by now! Let's go find him!"

He ran off to find his friend, Ruby leading the way.

* * *

Judai landed on his back outside of the castle. Brron had, quite literally, thrown him out.

"You can come back in once you've made your final decision," Brron told Judai. "But, if I were you, kid, I'd go with option number three. Way less painful."

He headed back inside, closing the doors behind him and leaving Judai with his thoughts.

"So, she's giving me three choices, huh?" Judai said to himself. _Hmm... If I take the second or third, will she even let me go when the time's up? And why would I want to be her servant? I've _been_ that! __Besides, I didn't dream at all after they drugged me...so it should be okay._

That was all the thought he gave to the options before a more pressing matter pushed its way to the front of his mind. _JOHAN! Crap! Is he still alive!?_

Unable to think of anything else at the moment, Judai ran off to look for his friend, hoping that he wouldn't just find his mutilated corpse.


	3. Changing Her Mind

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

An unwanted, hooded visitor appeared before Yubel in the throne room moments after Brron had left with Judai. He just barged on in, as if he owned the place. She turned her attention to this strange individual, completely hidden beneath a black cloak.

"And what was that for?" the man asked her, his voice deep. "Why did you let him go again? You had him right where I wanted him."

"What are you talking about!?" Yubel demanded. "And how dare you barge in here like that! Just who do you think you are!?"

"Now, now, Yubel. Is that any way to treat an old friend?" The man laughed.

Yubel gasped. "I-it's you!"

She didn't know how she had missed it when he had first entered—this was the man who had transformed her from a human to a monster...a thousand years ago. What was he still doing alive?

"I'm glad you remember me," the man said, confirming Yubel's suspicions. "But, now, it's time you held up your end of the bargain."

"What bargain!? You and I made no deals! You just turned me into this! You tricked me, you filthy, no good—"

"Watch your tongue, little lady," he interrupted. "Of course we had a bargain. I give you the strength you need to survive, and you keep the chosen one out of my way."

"What!?" Yubel exclaimed. She couldn't remember any "chosen one" ever coming up in conversation, especially not with _him_.

"It's simple. I used a good friend of mine to look into my future, and it looked bleak." His voice sounded strange saying that word—"friend"—as if it weren't really a part of his vocabulary but he couldn't think of a better term. "Sometime around now, a young boy is going to ruin my plans for mankind and destroy me in the process. That boy is Judai Yuki."

Yubel gasped. "Judai?"

"Precisely. You see, Yubel, my friend told me that the boy would grow stronger and stronger until he was as powerful as me. And I couldn't let that happen. So, I looked into the child's future instead. It was then that I discovered he'd have an accident in the woods and be rescued by some unearthly duel spirits. Those duel spirits would then inform him of his destiny, and he would become a great threat. That's why I sought you out."

"Me!? Why me!?"

"Simple. You, too, were lost in the woods where the child would eventually meet these spirits. So I took a peek into the darkness of your heart and determined you were the perfect pawn to stop that boy. That's why I made you stronger like that. I knew that the rage of being betrayed by yet another of your kind would be too much for you, and you'd stay in those woods, away from all humans, until the day that child would appear before you. I was hoping you'd kill the boy, but, as it turns out, you fell in love with him and kept him all to yourself. Either way was fine by me, so long as he was out of my way. And now, you intend to let him go? I will not allow it!"

"That's enough!" Yubel snapped, rising from her throne. "I'm nobody's pawn, ya got that!? I let Judai go because I care about him! I'm not going to go back on that promise just because some psychopath wants me to!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

A strange ball of light appeared, floating beside the man.

"What is that!?"

The man laughed, and the light came at Yubel, engulfing her. It felt as though she was being engulfed by flames.

She screamed.

"IT HURTS!"

The man just stood there, watching, as the light engulfed his victim. Eventually the light dimmed, and Yubel turned to one of her fiends, Beiige.

"You know, I've changed my mind," she told him. "Go get Judai! I'll decide his sentence." She laughed a bit, menacingly.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Beiige said nervously. "Right away!"

He ran out to get the boy. The man, on the other hand, had disappeared, just like the last time Yubel had seen him.

* * *

Judai wandered through the swamp, dense fog obscuring his vision. He couldn't even see three feet in front of him. If Johan was out here, there was no way he'd be finding his way out any time soon.

"Okay, note to self: Never bring Johan out here again," Judai muttered to himself. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Johan!"

* * *

Johan wandered through the swamp, a very irritated Ruby Carbuncle trying to lead him out of it. Somehow he had even managed to get Ruby lost this time.

"Johan!" came an eerie voice from somewhere nearby.

"Hey, Ruby?" he asked. "Did you say something?"

Ruby shook his head.

Johan called, "Hey! Who's there!? Answer me!"

"Johan!?" the voice called again.

"Who's there!? I'm warning you! I'm armed and dangerous!" He activated his duel disk, ready for anything.

The voice either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his warning. "You know, this is the last time I'm ever bringing you out here! 'How can I get lost if I'm with you guys?' Apparently it's not too hard for you!"

_That's gotta be some fiend playing mind games._

He pulled a card from his deck, slamming it down on his duel disk. Topaz Tiger appeared, ready to take on whatever enemy was threatening him now.

"Nice try!" Johan called to the unseen person. "But your little head games won't work on me! Now, Topaz Tiger! Attack!"

* * *

"Now, Topaz Tiger! Attack!"

Judai had barely registered these words, which told him that this was Johan and not some fiend, when a white tiger with a rather deadly-looking horn on its head and claws bared came lunging out of the fog toward him.

"Whoa! Johan!" he cried, startled. Quickly, he activated his duel disk. "Flame Wingman!" he called, smacking the card down.

A green and black hero appeared, humanoid with a red dragon tail and a dragon's head for an arm. The tiger looked startled in the instant it had before Flame Wingman destroyed it. Judai ran in the direction the tiger had come from.

* * *

Johan tensed, ready to fight some more as he heard footsteps approaching. He was about to summon another monster when a silhouette appeared in the fog.

"Idiot!" the fiend—no, Judai—scolded, stopping in front of Johan. "Are you trying to kill me! _Never _attack in dense fog unless you can see the target!"

"Hold up," Johan said. "Judai!? But I thought—"

"Sheesh..."

"Uh, sorry, pal. I thought you were another fiend," Johan said, rubbing the back of his head. "This place is crawling with them! I thought you said Yubel lived alone?"

"She's making a refuge for hated duel spirits, and these guys are loyal followers of hers," Judai explained. "We need to get above the fog so we can get out of here." Silently, he added, _Preferably before you get lost again!_

"Uh, right."

"Not so fast," a voice said.

An attack came out of nowhere, hitting Johan dead on and knocking him unconscious. At least, that was what Judai hoped it had done. Judai turned, ready to fight.

"So, Judai," the voice said. "I trust you've made your decision?"

"Yeah, I'll go with the nightmares, thanks very much."

"That's good, but our queen has other ideas for you."

An army of fiends came out of the fog, surrounding him. Looking up, he even saw some flying over him. Heading the army was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. Being all muscle and skeleton, he was spooky enough in a regular context. In a foggy swamp, he was downright terrifying.

"Why am I not surprised?" Judai said.

"Seize him!" Beiige commanded.

The fiends charged. Judai tried to fight, but one of them grabbed his arms, keeping him from reaching his cards or even fighting them off himself. They left Johan lying there and dragged Judai back to the castle.

* * *

The fiend army took Judai back to the castle and shackled his arms together. His legs were shackled as well, the chain long enough to allow him to walk. Once these precautions had been taken, he was taken to the throne room, where Yubel still sat upon her throne.

"Your Majesty," Beiige said, bowing. "We've brought you the boy, just as you requested."

"Ah. Nice work, Beiige. I knew you wouldn't let me down." She laughed, and Judai wanted so bad to hit her in that moment.

"What's the deal, Yubel!?" he demanded. "I thought you were leaving the choice up to me!"

"Oh, who cares about some dumb punishment," she said, lifting her curse from him. "Hmm. It seems as though my spell's worn off. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to think of another way to punish you. Now, let's see..."

Judai shifted nervously, knowing that whatever was coming wasn't going to be good for him at all. _Bad feeling..._

Yubel snapped her fingers. "Ah! I know! How about I make you into my slave instead? Sound good?" He opened his mouth to protest, but she went on, "Good. 'Cause, from this day forward, you'll answer to me. Understand?"

"Yubel—!"

"Guards! Take my slave away! Make extra sure that he can't get away! And confiscate that duel disk!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the guards answered, carefully removing the shackle from his left wrist so they could remove the duel disk.

"Yubel, you're gonna regret this!" Judai assured her.

They replaced the shackle and turned to take him away.

"Hmm," Yubel said. "On second thought, Brron! You take him!"

The guards stopped, startled, and stared. "What!?"

"Your Majesty, are you sure?" Brron asked.

"He's right!" Goldd said, stepping forward. "We all know how good Brron is at doing stuff like that! What if he loses the kid?"

"Yeah, your Excellency," Sillva agreed. "Listen to him! Brron's an idiot!"

Brron glared at Sillva. "Hey, I resent that!"

"Silence!" Yubel snapped. "My mind's made up! Brron will escort my slave to his new home, and that's final! Give him the duel disk to take to the safe afterward, too! But, before you go, Brron, there's some things I want to give you."

Judai watched as Brron approached Yubel, who handed him a card and a black device that was all too familiar to the brunette.

Quietly, making sure Judai couldn't hear, Yubel whispered to Brron, "Now, remember. Only give them to him after you have him secured in cell 14. Do _not_ screw _this_ part up! Understand?"

"Y-yes, my queen. Completely."

"Good. Then get going. My new slave's gonna need his rest before he starts work tomorrow."

The fiends exchanged confused looks, wondering why Yubel was choosing to be this lenient toward one of her servants. It just wasn't like her. There was plenty of time left in the day—he could be put to work right now.

_What's gotten into that woman?_ Brron wondered, walking over to take Judai from the guards. "Alright, boy! You're coming with me! Courtesy of our marvelous Queen Yubel. Now, let's go!"

He dragged Judai off. The looks on the others' faces said that they still thought this was a bad idea, and Judai was busy trying to figure out if there was some way he could get away from this apparently incompetent fiend.

_Good luck, kid,_ Yubel thought, smirking, as she watched them go. _You'll never escape anyway. At least, __not alone._


	4. Too-Easy Escape

**A/N: In Yubel's part of the woods, duel spirits can become real, wild or otherwise. The reason behind this is that the area is sort of a weak spot between the duel monsters world and the human world. When spirits do become real, they stay that way until they either are destroyed or are called back to their cards. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

It took a great deal of wrestling for Brron to get Judai into the cell, and even then he barely managed it. Somehow, though, he managed to get Judai's wrists in shackles, chained to the back wall. With Judai secured in his cell, Brron left, locking the door.

Judai looked at his deck, which he had managed to get from Brron during the wrestling match. The fiend was dumb enough that he hadn't noticed it was missing, but it didn't really help much without his duel disk.

"Arg... Yeah, definitely the last time I'm bringing Johan out here...if only because he's probably dead by now...and I would've been out of here by now if I'd come with Kathleen or something..."

He looked around, trying to find some way out of there. Just then, Brron came back into the dungeon.

"Ah! Right. I almost forgot!" he said, opening the cell door and holding up that all too familiar device. He walked over and tried to put it on the boy.

"Hey!" Judai protested, pulling away.

There was no way Judai was letting him put _that_ on him—he fought Brron tooth and nail over that. In the end, the bomb clicked onto Judai's ankle.

"Sheesh, boy!" Brron said, straightening up. "You're harder to deal with than I thought! No wonder our queen needs all this security!" He wiped some blood off his mouth—Judai had managed to give him a slew of bruises this time.

Judai glared at the bomb. As usual, there was the annoying blinking red light that told him it was operational, but this one didn't seem to have a keyhole. _Figures. They all come with some sort of change if I manage to get them off, don't they?_

"Dang it! Another one!?"

"Why, yes. Our queen says those work wonders on you!" Brron said, looking pleased.

Judai glared at the fiend.

"Also, she wanted you to have this and to _always _keep it with you at _all_ times!" he said, holding out a card—Yubel.

Judai dropped the card. "Yeah, 'cause I totally want _that_."

"Pick that up! That's the number one order she has for you! If you don't keep it, then she'll blow you sky high!"

Judai glared at Brron again, but he didn't touch the card.

A low laugh echoed in the back of Judai's mind. _"You better do as he says, my beloved,"_ Yubel's voice said.

The red light started blinking faster, and a rapid beeping came from the bomb, as if it were about to blow.

"_Or do you want to die for a card?"_

She laughed again. Judai picked up the card, and the beeping stopped, the blinking returning to normal.

"So, you're actually gonna blow me up if I don't listen, huh?" he asked her quietly.

"That's better," Brron told him. "From now on, our glorious queen will be with you always! At least, you have a part of her now. And you know what that means. She's going to know everything you do from now on! So, you better learn to follow her orders and stop resisting, boy...or else." He laughed evilly.

"Tch..."

"Now, I suggest you get some rest, kid! Tomorrow, your new life as a slave begins!"

He walked off, laughing some more and dropping Judai's duel disk as he left.

_"__Aw, too bad,"_ Yubel said, appearing in spirit form beside him. _"Guess you can't escape. Or can you? Heh heh heh."_

"Huh?"

_"__You know, I'm glad you came back. Now we can be together forever! Unless, of course, Brron made another mistake, that is. Hm hm hm."_

Judai stared at the card, not sure what Yubel was up to, but certain it couldn't be good for him.

_"__Why, look over_ _there,"_ she said, pointing._ "Aren't those the keys? That stupid Brron. Can't do nothing right. Hee hee."_

Judai looked. Sure enough, the keys were lying on the floor just outside of his cell. The chains let him move around his cell, but he couldn't get close to the bars, so the keys being outside of the cell put them out of his reach.

_What's she trying to pull?_

_"__Oh, well. Guess that's what I get for letting an idiot do the work of a pro like me."_

"For the record, I can't even reach those..."

He may have said that, but his mind was working on a way to get the keys. _Then again, she's watching...and then there's that bomb..._

_"__Oh. That's right,"_ Yubel said. _"Well, no worries, then! Unless he also left that spear I gave him in here, that is. Hee hee. Oh, that would be just awful if he did _that_." _She laughed again.

_Spear? _Frantically, he looked around the dungeon._ What spear? She didn't give him a—_

His gaze stopped on a spear in the back of his cell, something he couldn't believe he hadn't seen sooner. He could only guess that Brron had been down here earlier for some reason and, being the incompetent idiot he was, left that weapon in here. Well, if Judai had known _that_, he would have used it on him earlier.

He eyed the spear for a moment before slowly reaching over and picking it up.

_"__Oh, dear. You're not thinking of using that to reach those keys, are you?"_ Yubel asked. _"I guess there's nothing I can do about that. Except fire Brron, that is."_ She giggled a bit.

_Okay, this has _got_ to be some sort of a trick, but I have to get out of here._

Carefully, Judai reached the spear out and hooked the key ring. He pulled the spear back, slowly, making sure he didn't drop the keys. Once he had them in his hands, he paused, waiting for some sort of response from Yubel.

_"__Hmm. Not bad, kid,"_ she said, making Judai even more certain this was a trick. _"I guess this means you're going to escape? But what are you planning to do once you're out of this dungeon?"_

"What are _you_ gonna do if I tell you?" Judai asked, suspicious.

_"__That depends, kid. Are you going to escape? Or..."_ She trailed off, laughing.

"Or what?"

_"__You know, that doesn't matter. If you're going to escape, you better do it while you still can."_ She let out another laugh.

He quit asking questions, figuring if he was going to get out of here, he'd better get going. He unlocked the shackles, Yubel watching silently the whole time, then went to unlock the cell door.

_"__Oh, dear. Such a naughty boy _you_ are. I guess I've got no choice but to inform the boss about this. That should take about ten minutes. If you don't escape by then, then this place will be crawling with my fiend army, and there will be nowhere to hide!"_ She laughed loudly, then disappeared.

Judai ran for it, not sure why it would take so long to tell herself—or even _why_ she had to go tell herself that he had broken out—but not sure he wanted to know either. On the way out, he grabbed his duel disk.

* * *

_Okay, normally, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this just screams "trick." What's she up to?_

Judai had managed to make it out of the dungeon, and he was close to the exit, and he still hadn't seen any guards...or Yubel, for that matter.

Yubel appeared beside him, transparent, meaning she was in spirit form. Still, her appearance made him jump.

_"Okay, I told her. Too bad she was half asleep. May take her awhile to notice. About five minutes, I presume. Heh heh heh."_

Judai picked up the pace.

_"__That's it. Run! You'll never escape anyway!"_ She laughed again.

The exit was right in front of him. _Almost there..._

_"__One minute left! Hurry up, boy!"_ Another laugh.

He ran as fast as he could, getting out just as "time ran out," as Yubel said it.

_"__Oh, my!"_ Yubel said. _"Now _that_ was impressive! Now all that's left to do is find that little friend of yours. Oh, and, just so you know, that bomb's an exact replica of the last one, so don't break it. Hee hee hee."_

"Aw, dang it!" Judai cursed. He had almost forgotten that he had to find Johan, too. Or Johan's body. One or the other. "That's it, everyone, get out here!"

He took advantage of the ability duel spirits had to become real in this part of the woods and summoned every monster in his deck.

_"__So, now what?"_ Yubel asked.

"Guys, spread out and find Johan! Hopefully he's still unconscious in the swamp," Judai told his monsters. _After all, it's better than being dead, and I gotta hope he's not moving around attacking people again. Namely, _me.

His monsters nodded and took off, heading off in all directions. Judai ran for the swamp.

* * *

Johan, meanwhile, was riding Sapphire Pegasus over the forest, heading toward Yubel's castle. He looked down and saw Judai running away from there, back toward the swamp.

"Hey! Judai!" he called. "Up here!"

Judai stopped, looking up.

"Johan!"

Yubel's spirit disappeared, and her voice spoke in Judai's head, _"Just so you know, if you tell anyone about me or that bomb, I'll send you to oblivion."_

_Great. Kinda figured as much... This is definitely some sort of trap, and I'm running headlong into it,_ Judai thought.

"You're actually alive!" he called to Johan, glad to see him. "You know, I really am _never_ taking you to _any _woods again!"

"Aw, don't be that way, pal! Or you may decide to never take me anywhere again!" Johan said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Glad to see you're okay, though."

The pegasus landed.

"Yeah, well, let's get out of here before that changes," Judai said, calling back his monsters.

Johan decided not to comment on Judai's use of every monster in his deck to search for him, although he wanted to tell him that he wasn't that bad and that was overkill. Instead, he kept his mouth shut, Judai climbed aboard the pegasus, and the two took off.

"So, how'd you escape?" Johan asked. "It's pretty obvious that attack was meant to get me out of the way so that Yubel could nab you."

"She was dumb enough to let Brron, who's a total idiot, deal with me, and he made it all too easy to get away."

"Really? That doesn't sound right. I thought she was way smarter than that! Something doesn't feel right, Judai. Is this some sort of trap?"

"Search me," Judai said. His tone wasn't quite casual—he placed a little too much emphasis on "search." _Literally! Search me!_

"Huh," Johan said, not getting the message. "Well, I guess we better be on our guards from now on. Right, pal?"

"Yeah..."

_Ugh! Seriously!? _Judai thought, frustrated. _He's no good with hidden messages, I take it..._

Yubel's voice ran through his head in a deadly whisper. _"Judai... Do you want to die? Keep it up."_

Judai tensed slightly.

"Huh? Something wrong, pal?" Johan asked, suddenly on guard.

Yubel glared threateningly at Judai, who forced himself to relax. Acting like everything was okay—he'd been doing it for years, so he could do it again if he really had to.

"No," he said. "Just wanna get as far away from Yubel's territory as possible before she catches up."

Johan nodded. "Right! Don't worry, we're almost there now!"

_"__That's better,"_ Yubel told Judai. _"Just be a good boy and keep quiet, and nobody gets hurt, got it?"_

Judai didn't answer. Yubel took that as a yes.

_"__Glad to know you understand. After all, I would just hate to do something like _that_ to you."_ She laughed lowly.

_What's with you and making my life miserable?_ he asked her, silently.

Yubel just laughed.

"There it is!" Johan said. "Domino City's just ahead! We're almost home, pal!"

* * *

As Johan brought his pegasus in for a landing at the edge of town, the rest of the gang came running over to meet them. Most of them looked relieved to see the two boys alive.

"Aniki!" Sho cried as Judai slid off Sapphire Pegasus. "You're okay, you're okay! I'm so relieved! I thought something awful had happened!"

"Yeah. No kidding," Kathleen agreed. Turning to Johan, she added, "Johan, you so look like you got lost again. Hate to say I told you so, but..."

"Oh, he didn't just get lost," Judai said. "He even got _me_ lost looking for him! Heck, I think he got _Ruby_ lost!"

Sapphire Pegasus retreated into his card, his services no longer required. Ruby appeared by Johan's feet, a lame look on his face. _"Bii."_

Most people present couldn't see the spirit, but Kathleen sure could. "Oh, brother! So, who wants to say I told you so? 'Cause I so don't!"

"She told you so!" Akiko exclaimed, getting up in Johan's face. Clearly, she was annoyed with him. "And I've told you so countless times!"

"As have I," Amon said, much calmer than Akiko.

"I have, too," O'Brien added. "It's bad enough you keep getting lost in your own neighborhood. You really should stay out of the woods."

Johan rubbed the back of his head. "Right. My bad."

"Oh, for the love of... Why didn't anyone tell me he was _that_ bad!?" Judai asked.

"Sorry, pal," Johan said, still rubbing his head. "But it's not as common as it used to be!"

"It's bad enough to give me grief! _Never_ again!" Judai declared.

"Wow..." Kathleen said, stunned at how bad Johan's sense of direction was.

Sho decided to steer the conversation to safer—and more important—ground. "So, how'd it go? Did you stop the scary fiend? Are the nightmares over?"

"Yeah, I think. They should be, anyway." Muttering, Judai—or, rather, his bad mood—added, "Though, as you've gathered, Johan was useless..."

"Good to hear," O'Brien told him. "But, next time, call me, okay?"

"Or wait til after school if it ain't an emergency," Kathleen said. "By the way, Johan, you got detention for cutting class this afternoon. Just thought I'd warn ya."

"Heh, right. Thanks for the warning."

"Hopefully there won't _be _a 'next time,'" Judai said.

"Yeah. Hopefully," Manjoume said. Mumbling, he added, "'Cause this is getting ridiculous. Who returns to see their kidnappers, anyway!? What an idiot!"

"So, if everything's okay now, we should be getting home, you guys," Asuka said. "My brother's trying to convince me to be on his stupid show again, and I promised him I wasn't leaving my room until he cut it out."

"Yeah," Sho nodded. "And I've got to go check on Hayato. He hasn't gotten out of bed all day!"

Judai, suddenly, was thoroughly exhausted. He must have been having an adrenaline rush or something. Swaying a bit, he said, "Yeah..."

Johan looked at him apologetically and said, "Yeah, and I think you could use some rest, pal. Sorry you had to search so hard for me."

"You're kidding! How lost _were_ you!?" Kathleen asked.

"Don't ask, dear... I mean, Kathy!" he said, blushing as he corrected himself.

Kathleen blushed.

Judai may have been tired, but he wasn't so tired that he couldn't answer her question. "Fog...swamp...definitely more lost than he should've been..."

"Uh, anyway, we should get you home, pal!" Johan said before Judai could go into any more detail. "Who's gonna take him?"

"Not _you_, I hope!" Asuka said.

"No, of course not! Never been." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Judai collapsed, and O'Brien caught him before he could hit the ground.

"I'll take him home," he said. "Jim, Sho, you two help Johan home." He started walking off, helping Judai, and added, "I don't feel like looking for him today."

"Right," Jim said with a nod.

"I'll help," Akiko said, grabbing Johan's arm firmly.

"Hey!" he protested. "I don't need to be led around on a leash, you know? I know my way home!"

"So, what should I do?" Sho asked, wanting to help.

"Grab his other arm," Akiko answered. "I wanna make sure he doesn't get pulled away by the cosmic powers that lead him into danger and the wild unknown."

"Oh, that's real funny, Aki!" Johan sarcastically said.

Sho took her seriously—which was good because she was serious. "Right!" he said, grabbing Johan's other arm, as instructed.

"Come on, guys! This is ridiculous!"

Akiko jabbed a finger in his face and said, "You got lost when you were _with_ someone earlier today, Johan. Your head's even more in the clouds than usual."

"No, it's not! Really! The woods are just more difficult to navigate, that's all!"

"Uh, no, they're not," Kathleen said, a lame look on her face. "You've just gotta know the signs of nature, that's all. Like the moss compass trick?"

"Or you _could_ try keeping the person you're with in sight, Andersen! You twit! Really, it's not that hard." Akiko looked at him lamely as she finished this little rant of hers.

"I did that, but—"

Manjoume held up a hand. "Okay, I've heard enough. Later, you idiots," he said before walking off.

"What?" Asuka asked, startled that Johan could really get lost _this_ easily and this badly that his friends thought he needed a leash.

"I'm telling you guys, I'll be fine!" Johan insisted. "Now let go already!"

* * *

O'Brien, meanwhile, took Judai home to his worried parents. He didn't even get to the door before it flew open.

"Judai! Thank heavens!" his mother called, running over with Kenta. "Is he okay!?"

"He's fine, ma'am," O'Brien assured her. "Just tired, that's all."

"Hi, Mom..."

Kenta took his son from O'Brien, picking him up. "That's no surprise. After all, thanks to that terrible fiend, he hasn't had much sleep lately. Have you, son?"

In answer, Judai yawned.

"Thank goodness," his mom said. "I was so worried. So, how'd it go? Did he stop her?"

"Yes, ma'am. According to him, the nightmares should be over."

"That's good. I hope he's right."

"Well, that's a relief," Dad agreed. "Thanks again, O'Brien, for bringing him home."

"Any time, sir. That's what I do."

"Well, Judai, let's get you to bed," he said, carrying his son into the house.

"There are no words that can thank you for all you've done," Judai's mom told O'Brien. "You're always welcome here, O'Brien."

"Thank you, ma'am."

He took his leave, and Judai's mother headed back inside.


	5. Errands

**A/N: Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai yawned, stretching. He looked outside. Morning, he guessed. He'd managed to get through the night without any nightmares.

"Well, look who's finally awake," his mother said, smiling, as she entered his room.

"Mom? What time is it?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little after nine," she answered, still smiling. "So, did you have a good night, my son?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear," his father said as he came in. "So, you did stop her, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Silently, he added, _I guess...for the moment._

"Good to hear it. That was pretty brave of you, you know. A chip off the old block."

"So, what do you say to some breakfast?" Mom asked. "I made your favorite, chocolate pancakes."

_"__So, these are your parents, huh?"_ Yubel asked. _"Hmm."_

"Great! I'm starved!" he said. To Yubel, he commanded, _Leave them alone!_

"Okay. Then why don't you get cleaned up and come to the table when you're done, okay?" Mom asked, walking out.

_"__Aw, what's wrong? Do you honestly think I was planning on hurting your precious family? You think too little of me, Judai. Why would I wanna do that?"_

He could think of several reasons, chief among them being to take away his home and force him to come back to her, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He didn't want to give her any ideas.

_Don't ask me,_ he told her silently. _I don't have any idea what you're doing right now._

_"__What I'm doing? I'm not doing anything. Just keeping an eye on you for the master, that's all. As long as you do as she says, I have no reason to do anything."_ She laughed a bit, then went on, _"Silly boy. You worry too much. Relax. Everything's okay."_

Judai rolled his eyes. _Yeah, sure it is,_ he thought as he headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

_"__Don't worry,"_ Yubel told him as he undressed. _"The master knows full well about a human's need to stay clean. That bomb's waterproof. Soap shouldn't bother it, either, so go ahead, kid."_

He glared at the bomb before turning on the water and getting a shower. He left the Yubel card in the cabinet under the sink to avoid damaging it and having Yubel blow him up for that.

_Waterproof... Yeah, clearly. I mean, I'm pretty sure the others were waterproof, too, seeing as I got wet __when I had them on,_ he thought, irritated.

Once he was clean, he got dressed (in clothes he had borrowed from Johan during his stay with him), grabbed that hated card, and joined his parents in the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

"So, son," Kenta asked as his son sat down. "How'd you do it?"

Judai, caught off-guard, asked, "Do what?"

"You know. How'd you defeat that monster and end her curse on you?"

"Please, Kenta," Mom said. "Not at the table."

"Oh... It wasn't that hard. Turns out she just...forgot," Judai lied—he probably should have given some thought to how he would answer that question earlier.

"What!? But didn't you say you had to escape from her!?" Mom asked. "What are you forgetting to tell us, boy!?"

"Uh, the part about me escaping, getting caught again, and her letting me go when my friends showed up to save me and proved to her that she was wrong." He sweat, adding, "Sorry, guess that's kind of a big thing to leave out..."

"What!?"

Dad said, "Better start from the beginning, son. What exactly happened?"

Judai sighed, having feared they were going to ask that. "Okay, so, after she decided she wouldn't keep me as a pet and said that I couldn't leave, she said that she was trying to protect me and that humans were evil. She said that a lot, actually. Anyway, she gave me my own room, which she locked me in when she wasn't with me for the first couple years I was with her. Eventually, she trusted me enough to let me run around on my own, and she taught me the boundaries of her territory, saying that I shouldn't cross them. Since she'd said that I wouldn't have any place to go if I left, I never thought of leaving yet.

"Well, after a couple years, I started thinking that maybe she was wrong about humans and that they weren't all bad. Besides that, I was getting kinda lonely, so I went out to make some human friends, and Yubel caught me, and she was really mad, and she took me back and locked me in the dungeon for a week while she figured out how to deal with me."

He stopped there, debating whether to tell them what happened next.

"Oh, my son!" his mom said. "That's just awful! I can't believe anyone could be so cruel!"

"So, what happened next, kiddo?" Dad prompted. "Surely it doesn't end there."

Judai hesitated. "Well..."

_"__It's okay. Tell them,"_ Yubel said. _"Just don't tell them about what really happened yesterday."_

"She...she decided to put a...bomb...on me."

"What!?" his parents exclaimed.

"She said she'd blow me sky high if I tried to leave or betrayed her."

Mom gasped, and Dad said, "That's terrible! How could she do that to you!?"

"She felt kinda guilty about it afterward and confessed that she had been human once. When she was human, she was abandoned by her parents, raised by a jerk, and then turned into a monster by a stranger when she asked him for help. That's why she doesn't like or trust humans..."

"I've heard about that!" Dad said. "Apparently, according to legend, an orphaned princess wandered into the woods and never returned. Soon after that, a terrible monster appeared and attacked and killed anyone who dared to get near it. Are you saying that legend was true!?"

_Killed? Okay, didn't know that. Guess I'm lucky she didn't kill me..._

"Yeah... After she told me that, I felt kinda...guilty," he confessed—his friends had made it brutally clear that he sounded crazy when he said that. "Apparently she trusted me, and I'd betrayed her trust. So I did as she said until a few years later, when she started...flirting?" he said, trying to decide if that was the right word.

"You can't be serious!" Mom protested, outraged. "With _my_ little boy!? I can't believe that! Who does she think she is!?"

"Calm down, dear! Let him finish."

"Well, I didn't understand what she was doing, so I got scared and tried to escape. She caught me trying to...uh, saw the bomb off?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, she got mad about that, so she locked me in the dungeon again."

"Yes, go on," Dad prompted.

"She came back later with an improved version of her bomb that...would explode if it were damaged...at all."

Mom's eyes widened. "What!?"

"I came up with a plan over the next few years to steal the control from her and escape, and that's how I got away."

Dad nodded. "I see, now it's making sense. So, is that how you met all your friends, then?"

"Yeah. O'Brien got the bomb off me before he went looking for you guys, and Johan let me stay with him." Silently, he added, _And borrow his clothes... I need to go shopping soon._

"Thank goodness," Mom said, relieved. "So we don't need to worry about that, at least."

"True. And, I'm guessing, she found out and gave you those nightmares to force you to return?"

"Yeah," Judai nodded. Then, in one breathe, he said, "Then things got really weird when I somehow wound up on that live show in the mall where you meet your 'soulmate' and got sent on a date with that guy's sister and Yubel showed up, saying she was my girlfriend, then I dragged that girl, Asuka, back to Johan's place and explained why that _wasn't _my girlfriend, and then Yubel took her over and pretended to be her and caught me off-guard and recaptured me."

He stopped for breath.

"Oh, my," Mom said. "It's okay, son. Just take some deep breaths. Everything's okay now. No need to worry."

"So, how'd you get away that time, son?"

"She took me back to her castle and chained me to the ceiling in her dungeon so I couldn't get away. It took most of the night for my friends to show up, but them risking their lives to save me and the stuff they said to her showed her that she was wrong about them, so she let me go."

"I see. So the princess does still have a heart," Dad observed.

"Are you crazy!?" Mom protested. "Did you hear all the horrible things she did to our son!? She's _clearly_ a heartless monster!"

"I don't know _what's _wrong with her, but she could use some serious therapy," Judai said. _And she's gonna make me need some..._

"Well, at least it's over now," Dad said. "Good for you, son! That was pretty brave of you yesterday. Especially after what you've been through."

Judai didn't answer, focusing on his pancakes instead.

_"__Aw, what's wrong? Don't agree with him? He's right, you know. That _was_ pretty brave of you. After all, you could've stayed and become my slave."_ Yubel laughed.

_Shut up._

_"__Why? Don't you believe me? It's true, you know. Now you get to be with your friends and family. You should be happy, shouldn't you?"_

_I've got you whispering in my ear and a bomb on my leg! Why would I be happy!?_

_"__Well, look on the bright side, you're not cleaning up after my fiends right now. Heh heh."_

Judai froze, staring at his food. Suddenly, he'd lost his appetite.

"Something wrong, hon?" Mom asked.

"I'm...not hungry."

"Now that's a new one! Are you sure? We couldn't keep enough food in this house to keep you satisfied as a child!" his dad joked lightly.

Judai grinned slightly. "Heh. Well, things change."

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

"It's okay, son," Dad said. "Take your time. In the meantime, why don't you run along and get your things? We've got a lot to do today." Grinning, he added, "Unless you think you can still use your old bed and fit into your old clothes, that is."

Judai had been sleeping on a mat on the floor in his room. His old bed was too small for him now. And his clothes...well, obviously, they didn't fit, either.

"Heh. Yeah, that's totally gonna happen."

"Then go get ready, my boy. And we'll see what we can find for you."

"Okay," he said, running off.

* * *

They went to the mall, fortunately missing Fubuki's ten o'clock show, and stopped by a clothing store first.

_"__So, looking at updating your wardrobe, are we? There's a red T-shirt over there you may like," _Yubel suggested.

_What is wrong with you!?_ Judai asked her.

_"__What? I thought you liked red?"_

"So, see anything you like?" Dad asked. "You can have anything you want, so go ahead and look around."

As Judai browsed the clothes, he told Yubel, _I thought you wanted me as your slave. You've got that bomb on me, so why are you not only letting me do this, but helping me pick out clothes?_ He picked up the shirt she had been talking about.

_"__Who ever said that you weren't my slave?"_ she asked. _"How do you know I'm not just using you to spy on the humans or something? You know, to protect my people? Oh! I know! I could use you to plan an invasion! Yeah! Then we could get our revenge on them! What do you think?"_

_Please don't._

Judai felt awful. He wasn't really free of her, even if he was free of her dungeon, and he had been following her orders ever since he escaped—don't tell anyone about the bomb, don't let them find out, and, of course, keep that card close.

_"__So, aren't you gonna get something to wear? Or do you intend to wear the same thing every day?" _she teased, reminding him that he was supposed to be shopping.

He picked out some more clothes—shirts, jeans, even some dressier clothes for if he got shanghaied into another date.

"So, Judai? Did you find anything you like?"

_"__Just a tip,"_ Yubel told him. _"Avoid shorts unless you're shopping alone. Only warning."_

_Shorts are off-limits period! They'd still show off that thing..._ To his dad, he said, "Yeah."

_"__True. In public. But not alone, locked in your room, if you got hot,"_ Yubel said, reminding Judai for the umpteenth time that she was from a way different time. You know, the time before air conditioning.

"Okay. So, you want to go try them on? There's a dressing room right around that corner."

"Okay," Judai said, running off to the dressing room.

* * *

It's awkward taking a shower or getting dressed with a girl watching. It's even worse trying on clothes with one.

_"__Hmm. I don't know," _Yubel said as Judai tried on a pair of pants. _"Turn around and let me see what those look like from behind."_

_Yubel!_ Judai protested, embarrassed. Who did she think she was, his mom?

_"__I just wanna see if they show in back, that's all. I mean, you don't want anyone seeing your..."_ She trailed off. Yep, she was acting like a mom.

He turned, taking a look, wondering why she needed him to turn around so _she_ could see.

"Need any help in there, son?" his dad called from outside.

_"__Hmm. Okay. At least you won't be walking around looking trashy," _his second mother said before laughing a bit.

"No, I'm good, Dad!" Judai called.

"Well, okay, then. Just let me know when you're done!"

"Okay!"

_"__Say, why not try that on next? I think you'll look cute in it."_

* * *

It was a huge relief when Judai had finished trying on clothes. He came out of the dressing room.

"So, my boy," Dad asked, "find any you liked?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then go put anything you don't want away, and I'll pay for the rest for you."

"Okay."

* * *

They went to buy him a new bed next before Dad checked his watch and said they had an appointment with the local high school. Judai highly doubted he'd be getting in any time soon, seeing as he couldn't even write his name, but he went along with it. He was made to take an exam—which had to be given orally, an accommodation he didn't think they would make—while his dad talked to the principal.

When he left the school, Judai was pretty sure he hadn't got in. His dad, however, was optimistic and took Judai to a bookstore to get some books to help him start learning at home.

In the bookstore, he saw a familiar pair...

"_The Little Engine That Could_," Sho sighed, picking up the book. "Gee, I wish I could be as brave as him."

"I know," Hayato said. "Let's see. Oh, here's one! _Confidence: The Substance of Strength._"

"You think it'll work?"

"Hey, guys!" Judai called, walking over.

"Aniki! How are you doing?"

"What?" Hayato, standing behind Sho, asked. "You're _still_ calling him that, Sho?"

"I'm great!" Judai told him. "What about you?"

His gaze traveled down to the book Sho was holding, and he recognized the cover from when his dad used to read to him when he was a kid. "Is that... _The Little Engine That Could_? Sho...you really do have confidence issues..."

Sho blinked. "What?" He looked at the book. "Oh, this. Uh, maybe?" He laughed nervously.

"Sho..."

"Okay. What's so great about you, anyway?" Hayato asked, walking around Sho to stand before Judai. "I mean, sure. You didn't tell on Sho. But what else have you done that proves your greatness, huh?"

"Do you know him, son?" his dad asked.

_"__Okay. Who's the fat guy?"_

"That's Hayato," Judai answered them both. "He's Sho's friend. And, uh, Hayato? I never said there was anything great about me. I don't know why Sho calls me that."

"Duh! 'Cause he looks up to you! Don't you know anything?" Hayato said.

_"__Starting to see one of those bad humans in him..."_

_He's not so bad. He's just got less self-esteem than Sho,_ Judai told her.

"Yeah, I know he does, but I couldn't tell you why," he said to Hayato.

"But, Aniki. I already told you why. Remember?"

Judai's dad laughed. "Well, Judai. I see you have a knack for making friends easily. Well, then, shall we go? We need to find you some beginner learning books on reading, writing, and especially math."

"Wait, what?" Hayato asked. "Why do you need those? You're sixteen, aren't you?"

Judai sweat, slightly embarrassed all of a sudden. "Uh..."

"It's okay, Hayato," Sho said. "Aniki was just raised alone by a—"

"Sho!" Judai interrupted.

"Uh, right." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Point is, he was never taught this stuff growing up. So now he's really far behind."

"Okay?" Hayato said questioningly.

"Anyway, Judai, you coming, son?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm coming," Judai said, following his dad.

"Hmm. I think I'll buy this," Sho said, looking at the book. "Mine's old and falling apart, after all."

"Yeah. You do that," Hayato told him.

"Later, Aniki!" Sho called after him. "Nice seeing you!"

"Yeah, I guess," Hayato said.

_"__You sure about him?" _Yubel asked. _"'Cause I'm not."_

"Later!" Judai called back. To Yubel, _Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, he's friends with Sho, so he can't be all __bad. He's just a pessimist and needs someone to boost his own self-image._

_"__They have those in human forms? I know my forest has some, thanks to the cruelty of humans, but..."_

Judai was starting to think she had never really been human. _Yeah. What, you thought you were the only human subjected to cruelties by your own kind? I mean, let's not forget that you _were_ human once._

_"__Whatever. Just proves my point about you guys, is all."_

_No, not really. I've still got plenty of evidence that says not all humans are like that. Heck, I've only heard of two possible ones,_ he told her, thinking of Hayato's dad and Sho's brother.

"Uh, Judai?" his dad asked. "You paying any attention?"

Judai started. "Huh?"

His dad was holding four books, apparently wanting Judai to check them out before he decided to buy them.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said, turning his attention to the books.


	6. First Day of School

**A/N: Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Judai helped his dad redo his room. His dad had even decided to repaint the walls. Judai got to pick the color (red), so they moved the furniture out of the room and got to work. It took them the rest of the day, but it was fun, and the room looked great when they were done.

Dad wiped some sweat from his brow. "Whew! I think I need a tall glass of water. We did good, my boy."

"Yeah," Judai nodded. "So, when do I start school?" he asked.

"Well, hopefully, we can get everything in order and done by tomorrow. I don't know. Maybe next week, if you're lucky."

"Okay."

"Well, I'm going to go take a little nap before dinner. Enjoy your room, son," Dad said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Yubel appeared in spirit form, eying his walls. _"Hmm. Red. Always red. Ever think of trying something new, like blue or yellow?" _she teased.

_I like red,_ he thought to her.

_"__You do know the door's closed, right? You _can_ talk to me out loud, if you wanted to right now."_

"Yeah, well, what if someone walks by and hears me talking to myself?" he defended. "Then again, I guess I've got excuses for being crazy, so it should be fine..."

Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him. _"Kuri kuri!"_ he said.

"Hey, partner."

_"__Yeah, what he said,"_ Yubel said, gesturing to the winged puffball. _"You see spirits, and some humans can, so it's not weird at all. So long as we don't do it where there's a potential chance of another spirit-seer seeing me, like, say, Johan or Kathleen?"_

Judai sighed.

_"__What?"_ Yubel asked him. _"Still mad? Cheer up. I'm still not doing anything to you."_

"Technically, you are."

_"__Really? And what's that, then?"_ she asked, arms crossed. _Though I've already got a guess..._

"You stuck a bomb on me and made me take that card of yours, so I have to do what you say. Not to mention you keep poking around in my head!"

_"__Oh, come now. That's barely anything. At least you're not my slave." _She laughed a bit.

"You made a good point earlier. What if I _am_ your slave? I'm taking your orders anyway..."

_"__Really, kid. My only orders for you were to keep me with you. If you were my slave, I'd have a lot more I'd be making you do."_ She laughed menacingly.

Suddenly, Judai was nervous. _What if she _is_ going to, but she's just waiting for the right time? What if she _is_ using me to spy so she can plan an invasion!?_

_"__What are you thinking?" _Yubel asked, seeing his nervousness on his face.

"Don't you know?" he asked. "You've known everything else I was thinking today."

_"__Hey, I don't unnecessarily pry, kid. I only listen to important stuff."_

"Then I don't have to tell you."

Yubel shrugged. _"Well, fine, then. Be that way. Just don't go doing what you did the night your friends showed up at my home, okay?"_

"What?" he asked.

_"__That bad attitude of yours,"_ she said, referring to his attitude when she had been trying to convince him that humans are evil the night she had finally let him go. _"Leave it behind. I'm not doing anything bad enough to deserve it this time, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay," he said. _Though I disagree._

"Boys!" his mom called. "Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

And that was the end of that discussion. Judai hurried to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

"Judai," Dad said, shaking his son gently. "Judai! Wake up, son! I've got good news!"

Judai moaned, "What?"

"Boy, you better get up right now, or else. I'm warning you. Don't make me get the ice bucket."

Ice bucket—that brought back memories. When Judai had been a kid, his dad would dump a bucket of ice water on him to get him up if he just wouldn't get out of bed. And now, just the mention of it was good enough to get him up.

"What?" he asked, sitting up, suddenly wide awake. "What's going on?"

"Good! I see you remember that!" His dad laughed a bit. "Anyway, son, I've got some good news for you! The principal at that school's a sucker for stories like yours. So, he's already accepted you into his school, and you can start Monday!"

Judai couldn't believe his ears. He was starting school, high school, without ever having even finished kindergarten. "Really?" he asked, slightly nervous but also excited—Kathleen, after all, had told him that school was fun.

_"__Ooh. Tough luck. Sorry, kid,"_ Yubel said sympathetically.

"Yes," Dad answered with a nod. "So, I think it would be a good idea to go over how it works a bit. It's a lot different than kindergarten."

"Okay."

"First off, in high school, the students have to find their own classes. They aren't led around by a teacher."

_"__Not to mention, the school's huge,"_ Yubel added. _"Don't get lost trying to find your classrooms. Or the cafeteria..."_

"Next off, there are no playthings in high school. You can bring things in your bag to do during lunch and recess, though."

_"__The one I was in was crawling with young and eager duelists, for example."_

"And you have an assigned seat in a classroom full of desks meant for learning. They all face the teacher, and, unless you're called to answer a question, stay in your seat, okay?"

_"__Also, don't forget to take notes."_

"Well, that's about it," Dad finished. "Any questions?"

Judai was still trying to process all of the information coming from two different sources all at once. "Uh, not that I can think of..."

Dad put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, son. I'm sure you can figure it out. In the meantime, let's work on your reading skills."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

On Monday, the unthinkable happened—Judai woke up before noon on his own. As he put on his uniform—a black jacket and black pants, with which he had chosen to wear a red shirt—Yubel watched him, shaking her head.

_"__I'm telling you. You're gonna regret this. This is your last warning. Run while you can."_

"No way," he answered.

_"__Seriously? Boy, if you think being with _me_ was bad, just wait until you spend one day at school. You'll be running back to me just to escape it!"_

Judai rolled his eyes, pulling on his jacket. "Yeah, somehow, I doubt that!"

_"__Trust me, kid. After one day of listening to that man-woman, even _I_ wished I was dead!"_

Judai stopped, startled. "Man-woman? Do I even want to know?"

Yubel sweat. _"No."_

"Judai!" Mom called. "You up? Your first day of school starts today! You don't want to miss it, do you?"

"I'm up, Mom!" he called back, adjusting his jacket in the mirror.

"Good. Then hurry up and get some breakfast! We can't have you getting hungry in the middle of class time! After all, I know how you get when you're hungry!"

_"__Yeah, no kidding. 'Yubel, I'm starving! Can we _please_ eat soon?'"_ she mimicked. _"And we were always in the middle of something important, too. Seriously. Did you _plan_ that, Judai?"_

"Coming, Mom!" he called. _No, I didn't,_ he told Yubel.

_"__Really? Could've fooled me. And every time, you refused to stop whining, or get off the ground, for that matter, until I fed you. Should I assume that's what your mother's talking about? Do you _always_ act like that when you're hungry?"_

_I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, _he thought, heading down to breakfast.

* * *

When Judai entered the dining room, his parents sat at the table, staring at him in disbelief.

"Wow," Mom said. "And I was expecting to see you in your pajamas. I guess you really _have_ changed!"

"Good for you, son!" Dad said. "Way to be a man!"

Judai just stared back at them, confused by their reactions. What was so strange about him walking into a room fully clothed? Okay, granted, it was early...

_"__I second that motion,"_ Yubel said. _"Nice to see you have the patience to get dressed first. Or can get out of bed without someone's help before noon."_

"Well, anyway, eat up, sweetie," his mom instructed. "Then I'll show you to your new school."

"Don't worry," Dad added. "It's not too far from here. I doubt you'll get lost. Especially with your mother's help!" He laughed.

"Lost... I'm not Johan," Judai said as an image of Johan wandering lost in the woods came to mind.

His father looked mildly amused as he said, "I never said you were, son. But can you read the street signs yet? We've only had a few lessons, you know."

Judai sweat. "No..."

"And that's why I'm going to take you today," Mom said. "And pick you up, if you need me to, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, okay," he said, sitting down to eat.

* * *

When they got to the school, Judai and his mother had a brief meeting with the principal and...a man-woman. He had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, a clearly foreign dark blue suit, and crescent moon earrings. His pale complexion made his purple lips—which may or may not have been coated in lipstick—stick out more.

_Wow... Yeah, I didn't want to know..._

Names were exchanged—Judai was too focused on the erratic appearance of this teacher to hear anything the principal was saying, but he gathered that this was his homeroom teacher, Cronos.

After this meeting, Judai was led to a classroom by Cronos and told to wait out in the hallway until he was called.

* * *

Cronos walked into the classroom, and everyone shut up. You don't mess around in his class. By the windows, a student put away his algebra book.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," Cronos said. Looking at Akiko in the back of the room, he added, "I trust we won't have any trouble from you this time, Signora Tokugawa?"

Akiko shrugged, her arms out to her sides, palms up. "Hey, it's not like I know and hate everyone in this town."

Kathleen looked at her past Jim and, genuinely curious, asked, "Really?"

Akiko glared at her.

"Now, don't start that either, girls!" Cronos scolded. "You both know better."

"Uh, sorry?" Kathleen said, not sure what she had done wrong.

Akiko grumbled, "I didn't do anything..."

"Now, then, back to business." He looked at the door and said, "You can come in now, Signor Yuki."

Johan started, tuning in at the sound of that name. _Yuki?_

Judai walked over and stood beside Cronos. He looked around at his classmates. _Johan, Jim, O'Brien, Akiko... They're all in this class! What are the chances that I'd enroll at their school?_

"Class, this is your newest classmate," Cronos said. "Why don't you write your name on the blackboard and introduce yourself?"

"Uh, yeah, okay," Judai said, turning and picking up the chalk.

His dad had spent the better part of the weekend teaching Judai how to write his name in kanji...not that he could remember what he'd been taught. At least, not immediately. He had to stop and think about it.

Yubel tried to help him out. _"Start from the top and write straight down,"_ she reminded him.

_I know,_ he told her. _It's the symbols I can't really remember..._

About that moment, the first one came to mind. He was about to write it when Cronos spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Can't you write your own name yet?"

The class started laughing. Judai blushed, and Yubel started telling him how to draw the symbols, hoping to put an end to his embarrassment. He did as she said—he couldn't remember the symbols right now, anyway, and he had to get this over with. The laughter died down as he wrote his name.

When he was done, Cronos looked at what he had written. "So, your name's Judai Yuki, then? Oh, gee, I sure hope so," he bullied. "I mean, you didn't misspell anything, right?"

Judai blushed again.

In the back of the room, Akiko was barely containing the urge to go up there and punch the teacher. _There's no excuse for him to be bullying Judai! It's not his fault he can't write, for crying out loud!_

The class was about to laugh again when Sho poked his head out of the book that had been so interesting as to keep him from noticing anything going on around him up to this point. He looked at the blushing student standing by the board.

"Aniki! It's you!" he cheered.

Everyone stared, aside from Sho's friends.

"Pardon?" Cronos asked.

Quietly, Judai said, "Hi, Sho..."

Cronos looked back at Judai. "You're kidding!? You're the legendary Aniki who made friends with Sho Marufuji!? The reason he's more open to making friends with others!? HOW!?"

As pleasant as this change in topics was, Cronos's reaction was a bit startling. "Uh... I didn't sell him out to a creep who wanted his money?"

By the windows, the boy who had been reading his algebra book sat up straight, his black eyes wide. He had black hair flushed back from his face. "What!? But that's not fair! I've been trying to make friends with him for years! Was it really that easy?"

"Oh, brother," Manjoume muttered. "This is so stupid."

"Yeah, that's really all I did," Judai answered. "I mean, I can't think of anything else that could've done it... The next time I saw him after that, he was calling me 'aniki.'"

Cronos buried his face in his arm, hiding tears. "I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see the day that boy would actually smile, and now, thanks to you, he—"

Judai just stared as the teacher started sobbing in earnest.

In the back of the room, much to Jim's relief, Akiko had settled down. In an unintelligible mumble, she said, "Good reason not to make fun of somebody who can't write..."

_"__See what I mean? The guy's nuts,"_ Yubel said in response to Cronos's behavior. _"Although, I'll admit it. Sho's not so bad."_

Cronos recovered from his emotional breakdown and said, "Well, we had better find you a seat, then. Now..."

Beside Sho, a boy stood up. "I could move, sir. After all, what better place for the dude who befriended Sho than right next to him?"

"Why, Signor Adam, that's so kind of you. Okay, the place right beside Sho it is, then."

Adam emptied his things out of the desk and moved to another one that Cronos indicated. Judai was about to say that there was an empty seat on Sho's left, but then he noticed the sign atop it that said it was taken.

_Okay, school's weird,_ he thought.

"Okay," he said, walking over and sitting down.

"Hi! Aniki!" Sho said happily. "Glad to see your dad enrolled you in school already!"

Thinking that he could use some more work outside of school before he tried attending, Judai said, "Yeah..."

In the back of the room, Kathleen said, "Wow. That was fast. You think he'll be okay, Aki?"

"Don't know," she answered. "But, I'll tell you what I _do_ know... The next person to laugh at him for not being able to read or write is getting my fist in their mouth!"

"As aggressive as usual," Kathleen muttered.

Jim smiled at Akiko, saying, "And I wouldn't try to stop you, Aki."

"Good. Because you'd fail."

"Girls!?" Cronos snapped, hearing Akiko's voice. "Are you fighting!?"

"No!" Akiko said indignantly.

"No, sir!"

"Good! Keep it that way! Now, as for today's lesson..."


	7. Lunchtime

**A/N: Okay, just a reminder: when Yubel's talking to Judai in this story, she's transferring her message directly into his head, so she can't be heard by anyone else, even if they _can_ see spirits. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around, the gang headed to the cafeteria.

"So, pal!" Johan said, smiling. "Good to know we go to the same school now!"

"Yeah," Amon said. "Now you can help him get home, too."

Johan rubbed the back of his head, sweating. "Uh, so, anyway, Judai... What do you think?"

Judai had brought his math homework along, wondering if someone could help him decipher it. He stared at it for a moment before asking, "What were they talking about?"

"Huh?" Sho asked.

"I have no idea what's going on." Staring at his math homework and remembering that math had to do with numbers, he asked, "What's with the words?"

"That's called a word problem!" Kathleen answered. "You read it and then try to figure out what the best equation is to get the answer. Here. I'll help you."

The black-eyed algebra nerd walked over, saying, "I could help, too, if you like?"

Kathleen looked at him and asked, "And you are...?"

"Forgive me for my rudeness," the boy answered. "I'm Misawa. Daichi Misawa. Nice to meet you. So, Judai, was it?" he asked, turning his attention back to the new kid. "How about it? After all, I'm the best in our class!" He laughed.

Judai hesitated, wondering if this guy would know that he should talk like he's speaking to a five-year-old—after all, that was about Judai's knowledge level.

"Uh, okay..." he said after a moment. "So, what's an equation?"

Misawa sat down across from Judai (who was sitting next to Sho), apparently too excited to have heard what Judai just asked. ""Great! Glad to hear it," he said, his attention seemingly entirely on Sho. "Hello, Sho. How are you?"

"Oh, uh...okay?" Sho answered.

"Good to hear! You know, that's the first time you've actually talked to me," Misawa pointed out.

"Uh, yeah."

"Miracles do happen, don't they?" Akiko asked.

Misawa turned his attention back to Judai and asked, "So, anyway, Judai, what are you having trouble with?"

"...Everything?"

"What!?" Misawa asked, stunned.

"...I'm totally lost," Judai admitted.

Misawa was silent a moment before he said, "I see... So, you weren't kidding around when you forgot how to write your name, then?" He sweat.

Judai just stared at the table, which was more than enough of an answer for Misawa. He stared at the other boy for a moment.

"Okay... Well, that's fine, then!" he said after a moment. "I can still help! But, uh, just what all do you need help with?"

Again, Judai didn't say anything, so Kathleen said, "You'll have to forgive him, sir. He's been in the woods most of his life, and his master didn't—"

"Kathleen!" Judai interrupted, his attention snapping to her.

"Master?" Misawa asked. "What master?"

"Please disregard that!" Judai said, smiling nervously.

"Uh, what they mean to say is that he had a master, as in a _teacher_, that raised him!" Johan said. "And the lady didn't find any use for anything other than connection with nature! Right, guys?" He cast Judai and Kathleen a nervous grin.

"Uh, yeah!" Judai agreed.

"Yeah! That's so what I meant!" Kathleen said. She laughed nervously.

Misawa stared at them for a moment before saying, "Okay... Then change of plans." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Judai, saying, "Here's my address and my number. Call me sometime. And stop by after school, and I'll help you get caught up."

Judai took the paper. "Uh, okay..."

"Good." He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Jim? I know you and O'Brien have memorized every corner of this city in case you have to look for Johan again. Or, in your case, a lost anything. So bring him by after school, please."

"Sure thing, mate."

O'Brien nodded.

"Good. That's good," Misawa said, still stunned. "See you then, Judai..."

He got up and left, presumably to find a less stunning place to eat his lunch...or do math, one or the other.

"Wow," Manjoume said. "And I thought Johan was bad."

Judai thought about that for a second before saying, "I'm never gonna get caught up, am I?"

"Of course, you will!" Kathleen told him. "It'll just take some time, that's all! Right, Aki?"

Akiko nodded, saying, "Yeah. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"So, did you hear?" a black-haired, brown-eyed girl sitting at a nearby table asked her friends—Asuka and an auburn-haired girl. "Several more people have disappeared. This time in Maine in the USA."

"Really?" Asuka asked. "That's the third country to be hit. I wonder what's going on?"

"Beats me," the first girl said. "There's still no evidence to support the disappearances."

"Huh?" Judai turned, his curiosity piqued.

_"__Don't interfere,"_ Yubel commanded sternly.

_Why? Is that _your_ fault?_ he asked her.

_"__That does _not_ concern you. All you need to know is you are forbidden to get involved. Is that clear?"_

He didn't answer, his attention still focused on the girls at the other table.

Yubel threatened, _"Judai..."_

Judai turned away.

_"__That's better,"_ Yubel said. _"That event is of no concern to you, so just ignore it."_

"Huh? Something wrong, pal?" Johan asked, seeing the look on Judai's face.

Feigning confusion, he answered, "No, why?"

"You're worried about the disappearances, aren't you?" Johan guessed. "I am, too. They've been going on for awhile now, and some people believe that there's a bunch of folks who have been forgotten about, even. As if they didn't exist. It's got bad news written all over it."

_"__Again. None of your business. Ignore it."_

Judai just ate his lunch, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kathleen asked him. "You feel kinda..." She trailed off.

"I'm fine," Judai answered hastily.

"Okay. So who here believes _that_? Or are we playing the 'my friend's in trouble, but I'm gonna pretend they're not' game again?" she asked, looking around.

"I don't buy it," Jim and Akiko said in unison.

Haruko, staring off to the side, sounded spacey when she said, "Huh?"

Akiko sighed. "Ignore her, she's got some poor schmuck on the brain."

"Huh?" Haruko asked, turning to Akiko. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Akiko gestured at her, her expression clearly saying "you see?"

"Anyway, what's going on, Jim?" Kathleen asked, turning her disturbance at Haruko's behavior to sternness with Jim.

_"__Tell them, and your friend gets it,"_ Yubel threatened.

She was talking to Jim, hoping that he would be able to hear her using that weird eye of his—which none of his friends knew about. She only knew about it because of her own powers. If he could have heard her, he didn't try hard enough.

_What?_ Judai asked her, confused.

_"__Listen, kid, if you want to live, you'll stop them right now. Especially him,"_ she answered, pointing at Jim.

Judai stood up, earning himself the unwanted attention of the surrounding tables, and looked sternly at Jim as he said, "Nothing's wrong! Right, Jim!?"

Asuka looked, concerned. "Judai!"

Jim looked at Judai for a moment. Judai looked back, silently pleading with him to go along with it.

"Aniki?"

"There's no problem here," Jim said finally.

Akiko started. "Okay, now I _know_ that was a lie! You were on the same page as the rest of us a second ago!"

"I was?" Jim asked, feigning naivety.

"Duh! I sensed it!" Kathleen said.

"Idiot!" Akiko snapped at him. "Yes, you _were_! Keep being a pathological liar, and you're gonna end up single!"

Asuka got up and walked over. "Hey, guys? What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Judai told her.

"Liar!" Kathleen said.

"Apparently something's up with Judai, and Jim's gonna get dumped if he doesn't stop lying to his girlfriend!" Haruko said.

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course you tune in for _that_!"

"Seriously, pal," Johan said, ignoring the girls. "You've been acting strange since our little adventure the other day. What happened?"

_"__I'm going to give you til the count of five to get them off my trail,"_ Yubel said in Judai's head. _"After that, well, I think you know."_

"Nothing happened!" Judai insisted. "Why won't you believe me!?"

"Guys! If he says nothing happened, then nothing happened! Got it!?" Jim said sternly.

_"__One, two, three..."_

"But—" Kathleen started.

Judai and Jim looked at her, silencing her.

"But, Aniki—" Sho started.

_"__Four..."_

"I'm just worried, that's all," Judai lied, trying desperately to get them to stop asking. "I mean, Yubel apparently changed her mind, so I'm just not sure when she's gonna show up again. Okay?"

Silently, he pleaded, _Please buy it, please buy it..._

Johan looked at him for a second before saying, "Well, okay, pal. If you say so..."

Kathleen just couldn't let it drop. "But I—"

_"__Fiv..."_

Judai lowered his head before Yubel could finish that. This was his last gamble, whether he liked it or not. What the heck, he wouldn't have any dignity to protect if he was dead, anyway. Grateful for the trembling that would definitely enhance this act of his, he started crying, trying to feign trauma. After all, that could be a reason for acting weird, right?

At about the same time, Jim said, "Kathleen, I think you're upsetting him."

Kathleen was silent for a moment, staring at Judai. Finally, she sighed and said, "Fine. Be that way." Silently, she added, _Oh, there's definitely something wrong with you! You're scared to death! And there's a strange new presence around you! Yubel's done something, and I'm gonna find out what!_

"Aniki... It's okay," Sho soothed. "We promised we'd protect you, remember?"

"That's right," Asuka agreed. "We won't let her lay a finger on you as long as we're around!"

"T-that's right!" Johan said, stepping just out of Judai's reach. "Just, do me a favor, and don't cling to me for dear life again because I said that, okay?"

"See, Judai?" Asuka asked. "No worries."

He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and stop the trembling that was making him feel like a real wimp every since Sho had said that _he_ would protect him.

_"__...Keep an eye on Kathleen,"_ Yubel told him. _"She's still suspicious."_

_Got it..._

"It's okay," Asuka soothed, rubbing his arms. "It's okay."

Manjoume scowled. "No, it's not!" he snapped, jumping up and raising his fist to hit the brunette.

Jim grabbed Manjoume's arm, stopping him. "Somehow, I don't think that's going to help, mate," he said firmly.

"Who said it would!?" Manjoume asked, still angry...and jealous.

"Hit him for that reason, and I'll make sure Haruko falls for _you_ next," Akiko said, taking advantage of what most of the guys in school thought about her friend—"She's cute, but she's kinda crazy. No offense, but I'd rather go jump in an active volcano" seemed to be the general consensus for some reason. Likely due to how clingy Haruko got when she liked a guy.

Manjoume cringed and backed away.

"Good." Akiko glared at Jim and said, "Though _you're_ in a boatload of trouble, pal. Why didn't you just _tell_ us that!?"

Jim sweat. _Oh, boy. This is gonna be a looong night..._

"Tell us what?" Sho asked, naïve.

"That Judai's traumatized," Jim answered.

"Oh, _now_ you're so forthcoming... Wanna tell me if you've ever cheated on your girlfriend while you're at it?" Akiko asked, her arms crossed.

"No, I have not," he answered simply.

_Well, he's telling the truth about that, at least,_ Kathleen thought.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get back to class. Judai was still a bit shook up—he was still trembling slightly.

Asuka looked at him, concerned. "Well, it's time for class, but..."

Seeing an opportunity, Kathleen said, "Don't worry! I'll take him to the nurse!"

"Good idea. You're way ahead of us, anyway," Johan said. Mumbling, he added, "After all, you spent all of last night reading textbooks for fun."

"Then it's decided!" Kathleen said happily. "Go on back to class, everyone! I can handle this!"

"Well, okay, then," Asuka said, turning to leave. "Good luck."

She and most of the others left, save for Sho and Johan.

"But—" Sho started.

"And, no, Sho!" Kathleen interrupted, her tone threatening. "You can't come with us! Go back to class!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he said, running off to class.

"Now, then. Shall we go, Judai?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders and guiding him out of the cafeteria.

"Uh..." Judai said, slightly nervous.

"It's okay. No need to worry. I'll take _good_ care of you," she said mischievously, which only served to increase his fears.

"...Get away from me..."

"Let's go, pal!" she said, tightening her grip on his shoulders and pushing him along. "Off to see the nurse!"

Johan watched them for a moment. "Huh. I hope she knows what she's doing." He headed to class, thinking, _Good luck, Kathy._


	8. The Card of Darkness

**A/N: Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Kathleen didn't take Judai to the nurse—she took him to the roof of the school and blocked the door so he couldn't run off.

"What's going on, Kathleen?" he asked her, though he already had a pretty good idea.

"Just who are you trying to fool!?" she demanded. "I know there's something wrong with you, and we aren't leaving til you tell me!"

_Hmm... Which would hurt less—getting blown up or jumping off the roof...? _Judai mused, figuring either way he was going to die if he planned on leaving here ever.

"Now. Why are you _really_ so scared!? 'Cause I _know_ that 'trauma' thing was acting!"

_Apparently she's gotten better at telling when I'm acting, then..._

When he didn't say anything, Kathleen went on, "You know, I've been sensing a familiar presence all day, and it reminds me of when we were enemies. So. Where's Yubel hiding?"

_"__Arg!"_ came Yubel's voice in Judai's head. _"I hate that girl!"_

He said nothing—just stood there, trembling.

"Okay. That's it! Taro! Search him!"

Her spirit partner, Shiba Warrior Taro, appeared with a bark. He ran over to Judai and started sniffing at him. Judai backed up as Taro sniffed his legs.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Why!? What are you trying to hide now? Another bomb?"

_"__...Kill her for me. Please,"_ Yubel said, and Judai wasn't sure if she meant it or not.

He backed away from Taro. The spirit grabbed the left leg of his pants and started tugging, trying to tear it off.

That sent Judai over the edge. He pulled away from the little dog spirit and ran for the fence surrounding the roof. After all, Kathleen had the only exit blocked, so there weren't a lot of options available. He wasn't thinking.

"What are you doing!?" Kathleen called, worried. "Don't jump! This is the school roof! Stop!"

Taro chased after him, grabbing his pant leg again as he tried to pull the panicked boy back. Judai, completely out of it at the moment, pulled away again, tearing his pants, and started climbing the fence.

Kathleen, knowing that Yubel must be here if her spirits, like Taro, were actually able to grab things, started to summon a monster; she stopped, looking at Judai's leg, seeing the black band there.

"What's that?"

Judai didn't seem to hear her, so she summoned a monster—Leogun, a big black lion with green eyes—and had it pounce Judai, knocking him off the fence and pinning him down on the roof.

"Let me go!" he yelled, thrashing around.

_"__Hey! Calm down, or you'll break it! She's caught us, anyway. Stupid Red Rat,"_ Yubel said, invoking her nickname for that pest Kathleen.

Judai stopped, whimpering. Whatever was coming next was not going to be good for anyone, he just _knew_ it!

"So I was right, huh?" Kathleen observed, walking over to get a better look.

He kept whimpering as she knelt down and took a closer look at his leg.

"Uh-huh. Just as I thought," she said. "Alright. What's Yubel doing now?"

If Judai had been faking trauma earlier, now he really _was_ having problems with it. He just whimpered some more, not answering.

_"__Forget it,"_ Yubel told him. _"She's gonna find out, anyway. Go ahead and tell her."_

He shook his head, certain that he would have to kill her or get blown up if he told her.

"It's okay," Kathleen soothed. "Maybe I can help you if you just tell me what's going on."

Again, he said nothing.

_"__Okay. Quit it. You haven't done this since the day we met and I made you my pet. Calm down. I can't do anything to her, anyway,"_ Yubel assured him. _"Otherwise, she wouldn't be here right now, got it? _I've_ been trying to kill her for years now. But it never works, so might as well say it. We both know she won't quit until she has her way, the Red Rat. So go ahead."_

Finally he spoke. "Sh-she... When Johan got lost in the woods, I ran into Brron... He took me to see Yubel, and she said the nightmares were p-punishment for bringing out her other two forms... She offered me three options, saying it was my choice, but she took it back later and decided to make me her slave! She had Brron stick a bomb on me, and...and she gave me a new card..."

"I'd say that's low..." Kathleen said. _But there's something off about her. She feels...evil. Not like her normal, love-struck, lonely, hate-filled self. But should I point this out?_

Deciding not to, she held a hand out and asked, "May I see that card?"

_"__Absolutely not!"_

"No!" Judai said, slightly panicked. Yubel had just pointed out, after all, that Kathleen never stops until she gets what she's after.

"Okay, okay," she soothed. "No need to panic. Can you at least tell me what the card is, then?"

_"__Whatever,"_ Yubel conceded.

"Y-Yubel..."

Kathleen was quiet for a moment, staring at Judai and absorbing that piece of information. "So, she's watching you?"

He nodded.

"Hmm. That's weird. She usually uses her bombs to keep you with her. At home. Where the 'hated humans' aren't allowed. So what's she doing now? Any guesses?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know, Judai. Something seems off. You sure it's actually her?"

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind. I just thought you may know why she seems so off, is all." She got up and started off, saying, "Well, anyway, sorry to bother you."

Leogun and Taro disappeared, as duel spirits always do when they're no longer needed. Judai sat up.

"Wait!" he called. "What do you mean? She seems off?"

Kathleen stopped. She took a moment to answer. "She seems off. What more do you want me to say? Should I say that I'm sensing something different and dangerous inside of her? Or just mention the secret feeling of extreme guilt toward you? Who knows, right?

She started down the stairs, and Judai got up and ran after her. "So, there's something wrong with her?" he asked. _I mean, besides the usual._

"Don't know. Maybe? Look, I've told you all I know, so asking me won't help any."

Judai thought about that for a second, wondering what exactly was wrong with Yubel.

"Well, since you faked trauma earlier to cover this whole thing up," Kathleen said, "what say I patch up that pant leg and get you to the infirmary?"

"Y-yeah, okay..."

* * *

Sho followed Judai home that day. No matter what Judai told him, he couldn't convince Sho to settle down and go home. Heck, the kid called his parents to let them know that he was staying the night at a friend's house, for crying out loud!

"My mind's made up!" he told Judai late that night as the brunette tried to convince him to at least _sleep_ if he was staying all night. "I'm staying up all night watching for Yubel, and that's _final_!"

"Sho—" Judai started.

"Nope! You ain't talking me out of this one! Not after what happened today! Heck, I'll go with you everywhere from now on! Even the bathroom! That way, she'll have no time to even _think_ of grabbing you!"

Judai sweat, suddenly wishing he hadn't made such a scene at lunch or that he could have come up with a better excuse. "Sho...that's not going to help..."

_"__Okay. Now I believe you,"_ Yubel told Judai, finally deciding that Sho wasn't as bad as most humans. _"He's even better at being loyal than you! Maybe I should drop you and—"_

_Don't even think about it,_ he interrupted.

"Okay, Aniki! Go ahead and get some sleep!" Sho said, "I'll protect you!"

Judai barely had time to wonder who was going to protect _him_ when his mother's voice said, "Hey, boys? Someone named Hayato's here to see you?"

"Hayato? What's he doing here?"

There were two reasons he was asking: 1) He wasn't exactly friends with Hayato, and 2) it was ten o'clock at night.

"Great! See him in, please!" Sho said.

Judai listened to his mother's footsteps moving away for a moment, trying to process the fact that Sho was, apparently, inviting people over to his friends' houses now.

"Sho... Why's Hayato here...?" he finally asked.

"Good question," Hayato yawned, walking into the room without even knocking. "Why am I here, Sho?"

"Hi, pal!" Sho said. "Say, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, I was wondering...if maybe you could...help me keep an eye on Aniki? He's traumatized by Yubel and has me worried, too. So, what do you say?"

Yeah, now Judai was _really_ wishing he hadn't done that, especially not in front of Sho.

"Sho!" he exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure she would've come for me by now if she was going to!" Muttering, he added, "I mean, she came the first day last time..."

"Huh?" Hayato asked.

"Well, if that's true, Aniki, then why were you crying in fear earlier today?"

"Wait a minute. What?" he tried again, feeling out of the loop.

"Because I need a shrink!" he exclaimed. _Clearly, if whatever I was doing on the roof is any indication..._

_"__Oh, you do not,"_ Yubel told him. _"You just need some guts, that's all. Honestly. Once a scared little kid, always a scared little kid!"_

"Well, okay, then," Hayato said, agreeing to help in spite of his lingering confusion. "But you two owe me for this."

He got himself settled down on a mat laid out on the floor for guests. Suddenly Judai knew why Sho had asked if they had two. He stared at Hayato for a moment before turning back to Sho.

"Sho, you're sleeping whether you like it or not."

"Okay..." Silently, he added, _Until you're sleeping, that is!_

Hayato fell asleep as soon as he was on the floor. Judai and Sho, on the other hand, sat staring at each other for an hour, each waiting for the other to fall asleep. Finally, they both dozed off.

* * *

A huge, white castle. That's what Judai was looking at. It was so surrounded by trees that he wasn't sure if there was anything else around, though there must have been at one point. Glancing up, he saw three suns in the sky.

_Where am I?_

"Welcome, Judai," a voice said from behind him. "We've been waiting for you."

"Huh?" he asked, turning.

The guy standing behind him was clearly a Duel Monster. He was mostly white, with red stripes running down his sides and yellow eyes.

"My name is Neos," the duel spirit said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Too bad it's under these circumstances, though."

"What do you mean?" Judai asked him.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed all the disappearances by now. A monster called Darkness is to blame for them. He plans on taking all the world's people to his world, a place of total chaos and despair. You are the only one who can stop him, and he knows it, too. You see, Judai, when you were born, you were given a gift. A gift that gives you the power to control the darkness and seal it away. Darkness, however, knew this and sent Yubel to stop you. We were supposed to meet the day you met her, but, thanks to Darkness, that didn't happen. He's been using Yubel to keep you in line ever since."

"Seriously?"

Neos nodded. "He's trying to make sure we never meet."

"Uh, then how come you're here?" Judai asked, wondering how weird this dream could possibly get.

"I'm not, really," Neos answered. "I just entered your mind so I could help you. You see, I know about the bomb Yubel's placed on you. She did it under Darkness's orders so that you could never meet me, or my allies."

"Your allies?"

"Yes. They're known as the Neo-Spacians, and this is what's left of our home. It's called Neo Space. We used to guard this sacred land, until Darkness created another evil force by accident...the Light of Destruction. Like Darkness, the light also wants to put an end to mankind, so the two decided to work together to achieve that goal. They wiped out Neo Space and forced my comrades into a deep sleep. Now only a power similar to ours can awaken them so that, together, we can put an end to the Light of Destruction and Darkness. That's where you come in. Judai, your gift is the power I've been waiting for, but you can't use it right now, can you?"

Judai, not even sure if he really had this power, said, "Uh... No."

"Listen carefully," Neos said. "Yubel is not to blame for this one. She's being controlled by the light, and there's only one way to free her, but it's risky." He held up a blank card. "This card contains a great and dangerous power. If used correctly, it will save Yubel. However, it's not finished yet and requires a very special ritual to complete."

"Ritual...?"

Neos nodded again. "It's nothing too complicated. This card was an experiment the people of Neo Space were working on in an attempt to defeat the evil that threatened them. Though they never finished it, they left instructions for us, just in case. The card contains a great deal of darkness and evil meant to be controlled by the chosen one once he was strong enough to control the dark powers. With this card, a person could become almost as strong as Darkness himself, but, to activate it, the chosen one would have to win many battles, or duels, to finish the card and contain its dark powers. They must win 100 duels against strong opponents or 1000 against weaker ones. As it is now, it's far too dangerous for you to even touch. If you do, it will overpower you and take over, turning you into an unstoppable evil bent on the total destruction of mankind and the acquisition of power. So I suggest you let me watch it for now and come get it once it's complete."

Judai backed away slightly. "It'll do what now...?"

"Don't worry. That will only happen if you make contact with it before it's complete and the energy is contained," Neos assured him.

"What _is_ that card!?"

"No one knows for sure. But it's called the card of darkness. It's power and type depend on what happens when it's needed and completed. All I know is it's the only way to free Yubel so you can stop Darkness."

Well, Judai was pretty desperate, as shown by the fact that he was talking to a duel spirit on another planet in his dreams about a card that was filled with evil and would warp his mind if he touched it before it was ready and was actually believing him.

"So, how long until it's ready?" he asked.

"That depends on how long it takes you to gather the necessary energy. Win those duels quickly, and it shouldn't take too long."

Judai blinked. "Duels?" he asked, completely forgetting what Neos had just told him.

"I mentioned earlier that you had to win 100 duels against strong opponents or 1000 against weaker ones," Neos reminded him. "The duel energy that results at the end of those battles will all go into creating the card of darkness. Were you so focused on the part about it being full of evil that you missed that?"

"Uh, right." Judai sweat. _Geez, I need to pay more attention..._

"Good. It's up to you, now. Create the card, and save your friend."

"How am I gonna win that many duels?" Judai asked. "Yubel's going to wonder what's going on if I suddenly start dueling everyone I see!"

"Would she find anything suspicious if you started entering tournaments, aiming to be the best?"

Judai hesitated. "No..." he said with uncertainty.

"Well, don't you already want that? You know, there are a lot of duelists out there, and some are much stronger than Yubel, even," Neos told him, trying to pique his interest.

It worked—he got Judai's full attention after that. "Really?"

"Of course. They're called pro duelists, and they fight in the Pro Leagues that are broadcast world-wide. Dueling is a big deal on your planet, and everyone wants to be the best. There was even a Duel King about ten years ago."

Judai looked thoughtful. "Duel King, huh? Alright! That's gonna be me!"

Neos nodded, then said, "It won't be easy, you know."

"I know. But I'm gonna do it!" Judai said, excited.

Neos nodded, pleased. "I wish you the best of luck."

With that, a bright rainbow-colored light shone in Judai's face.

* * *

He woke up, slightly disoriented, thinking about everything he'd just heard. _Wow. That was a weird dream..._

It had felt so real—he was sure it _was_ real—but he didn't have any proof. Well, might as well act like it was, anyway. What harm could it do to try to become a duelist, anyway?

On the floor next to Judai's bed, Sho said in his sleep, "Take that, you monster..."

Judai looked at Sho, having momentarily forgotten about the little guy. "Oh, yeah. He's here... Well, at least he's asleep..."

Seeing as he had school in the morning, Judai decided it would probably be best to join him. He lay down and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Aniki, Aniki!" Sho cried. "Get up! We're running late!"

Judai, still half asleep, asked, "Huh? Late for what?"

"I know you're new to this whole 'school' thing, but surely you didn't forget it! We overslept!"

"School...?" His eyes widened, and he sat up. "School!"

"That's right! And, if we don't hurry, they'll punish us for being late!"

Judai jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. Sho ran out of the room in his pajamas.

"Sho!" Judai called after him. "You're in your PJs!"

Sho walked back in, blushing. "Right. Almost forgot..." He laughed somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey. Can you keep it down?" Hayato asked, rolling over to look at them. "I'm trying to sleep."

Judai pulled on his jacket, saying, "You know this isn't even your house, right?" It wouldn't surprise him if Hayato had forgotten where he was...or just didn't care.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll get up later..."

"Let's go, Aniki," Sho said, dressed now. "Hayato won't move from that spot for awhile. Not even to go to school with us, and we're running late as it is! So let's go, already!"

He ran out again, with Judai following behind.


	9. Duel School

**A/N: We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Indeed, the two were late for school that day. Cronos made them wait in the hall, intent on confronting them after first period.

"Oh, man. Are we in trouble," Sho panicked while they waited. "What am I gonna tell my parents? That I got expelled for sleeping in? They'll never let me stay with a friend again! Heck, they may even start treating me like a baby and get me up, ready, and take me to school themselves!"

"Are they really going to expel us for being late one time!?" Judai asked, worried.

_"__Johan was late the day I was here,"_ Yubel told Judai. _"Does that answer your question? The kid's overreacting again."_

_Oh, okay. That's a relief..._

The bell rang. Cronos came over to speak with the two of them. "So, Signor Sho, what's going on?" he asked, looking at the blunette sternly. "You're never late. Usually, you're here before the school's even open. Is this your fault, Signor Yuki?" He cast Judai an accusing look.

Sho looked nervous. "Uh, well, see..."

"Yes?" Cronos prompted, hands on hips.

"Yeah," Judai said. "It's my fault."

"Aniki!"

"I invited him to spend the night, and I guess we stayed up a little too late, so we overslept. He was, uh, helping me with the homework..."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cronos exclaimed. "Signor Sho can't even remember to do his own homework, let alone help somebody else do it! Why, he's usually doing it at the last minute, panicking, when I walk in, and he never finishes it! Apparently somebody thinks they're a comedian. Well, let's see how funny it is when you're doing a three thousand-word report on the Civil War, then."

Sho lowered his head and said, "Yes, sir..."

"You sure he wouldn't help his Aniki? I mean, I've already got him doing weird things, according to everyone here, so why not homework?"

Cronos looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether the boy was trying to be smart. "Well, fine, then! Let's see this 'homework' of yours," he finally said, holding out a hand.

Judai pulled his homework out of his book bag and handed it over. Cronos looked at it, gawking. But not for the reason Judai had been expecting.

"Oh, yes! This is Sho's work, alright!" he said, clearly surprised but also irritated. "Not a single right answer! I want to see you two both after school for a special lesson, then. Is that clear!?"

"Great!" Judai said, thinking he could use some extra help.

Cronos looked Judai up and down like he was some sort of tree. _The last time I saw a student this excited about extra work, it was Signora Kathleen._

"Hmm. That's strange. You'd think a student as eager to learn as you would be a little more diligent," Cronos said. "Any reason you're not?"

"Please excuse him!" Sho begged. "He was raised by a hermit that forgot to take him to school."

"I've heard some crazy stories in my day, but that's gotta be the stupidest one yet! Do you honestly expect me to believe that!?"

Asuka walked out of the classroom, noticing the situation, and walked over, asking, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Why, Signora Tenjoin," Cronos said. "You know better than to interrupt someone when they're teaching a couple of slackers a lesson."

She looked at Judai and said, "Judai. You do remember that all students are supposed to be in the classroom by 7:54, right?"

"Yeah, well, I overslept. I had a...bit of a long night."

Turning back to Cronos, Asuka said, "You'll have to excuse him, sir. He was raised by a grouchy old hermit, and she never sent him to school. That's why he was having trouble writing his own name. He's just now learning to read and write, right?" She turned back to him.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Now I've seen everything," Cronos said. "Who ever heard of a teenage boy being in school who couldn't read or write? Incredible. Well, we'll just have to remedy that. See me after school for some special lessons just for you. Sho, we'll discuss your punishment for making you both late later," he added, apparently deciding that Sho was indeed to blame. "Now run along to your next class."

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" Sho said before running off.

Cronos headed back into the classroom. Asuka turned to Judai.

"So, let me guess. Sho wanted to keep an eye on you, right?"

"Yeah. He called Hayato, too. And he said he was going to stay up the whole night and keep an eye out for Yubel, so..."

"He did, huh?" she finished for him.

"Yeah. I told him he didn't need to, but he didn't believe me."

"Well, can you blame him? That was some panic attack you had yesterday. I'm surprised you're here today at all, actually," she admitted. "I was half expecting you to go see a doctor today or something."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just so long as no one cross-examines me, okay?" he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Now he was really wishing he hadn't acted that way yesterday—he was worrying all of his friends.

"If you say so," Asuka said uncertainly. "Well, anyway, we should get you to your next class. It's gym, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," he said, trying to remember where the gym was.

"Then I'll take you there," she offered. "Come on."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

At lunch, Judai decided to gather some more information about dueling—specifically the idea of making a career out of it. He asked his friends about the Duel King.

"Duel King?" Manjoume asked. "How do you know about that?"

Judai looked thoughtful, acting like he couldn't remember. "Uh... Good question... I heard about it somewhere..."

"Yeah, well, you can forget about that," Manjoume told him. "_I'm_ going to be the next King of Games!"

Judai grinned and said, "Really? Well, you're gonna have to beat me first!"

Manjoume humphed. "You just now got a real deck. I doubt you'd be a match for my deck. Go play with the kindergarteners where you belong."

"Hey!" he protested.

"Alright, guys. That's enough," Johan said. "But seriously, pal, what happened?" he asked Judai. "Why the sudden desire to be the best, huh?"

_"__Yes, Judai,"_ Yubel said, her tone threatening. _"Why don't you explain to me what you think you're doing?"_

Judai wished momentarily that Johan hadn't spoken, but it wasn't really a problem, seeing he already had his excuse in order this time. "Well, I love dueling, and I heard that some people actually make a living doing that, so I figured that would be awesome! Being a Pro Duelist, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe," Kathleen conceded. "I'd rather teach at that new dueling school, though."

"There's a dueling school?"

"Sure!" Kathleen answered. "I'm thinking of going there, soon. But it's majorly hard to get into, though."

"And that's why I'm not going," Sho said. "I'd never make it."

"Aw, come on, Sho!" Judai said, tired of his friend always putting himself down.

"Well, I know I'm gonna go when they open next month," Asuka said. "I've already taken the entrance exam and passed."

"Me, too. With flying colors, I might add," Manjoume gloated.

"I wanna go," Judai said.

"Do you honestly think you can get in!? You can't even read well enough to finish the written exams!" Manjoume reminded him.

"Anybody wanna tutor me?"

"Sure! I love tutoring!" Kathleen said.

Misawa asked, "Why do you think I wanted you to start coming over after school? To help me paint my room?"

"Professor Cronos was going to help, too, remember?" Asuka reminded him.

"Wow!" Johan said. "That's a lot of tutors!"

"Yeah. And I'm gonna need every one if I'm ever gonna catch up."

"In that case, stop by my place after you're done with Misawa," Asuka told him. "I'm real good at reading and writing."

Judai looked around at his multiple tutors before saying, "Okay, I think I'm gonna have to plan this stuff out..."

After all, he was supposed to stay after school with Cronos, stop by Misawa's after that, work with Kathleen, and now Asuka was added to that list. He couldn't fit them all into one day without going crazy from the heavy amount of studying, and he knew it, too.

"I can help with that!" Johan offered. "I'm great at making plans!"

"Oh! Me, too!" Kathleen said.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yup! Ask Aki. She's heard one of my brilliant plans, although it was _way_ too risky!"

Akiko thought about those ten minutes, those wasted ten minutes, during which Yubel may very well have been hurting Judai, and said, "Yeah. And it's an experience I never want to repeat. Not under _those_ circumstances, at least. You were waay too panicked."

"That's 'cause I know Yubel. She can be kinda nasty sometimes," Kathleen said, looking at Judai.

"Anyway, who's tutoring me when?"

In the end, he and Johan came up with a tutoring schedule for Judai...a rather evil-looking schedule. It took them the rest of lunch to figure it out.

"Okay. So Asuka's got the weekends from 12 to 3, Misawa's got weekdays from 4 to 6, and Kathy's got right before school and at lunch time and recess," Johan summarized, making sure that it would work for everyone.

"Okay," Asuka agreed.

"That will do," Misawa said with a nod.

"Sounds good to me!" Kathleen said.

"So, I guess we should get back to class, then," Johan said.

Asuka nodded. "Right. Coming, Judai?" She looked at him, waiting.

"Uh-huh," he said, getting up.

She walked off with Judai, whose mind was on the horrifying amount of studying he would be doing every day. But he knew that he had to learn quick if he was going to get into that dueling school, and he _really_ wanted to get in.

Manjoume watched the two leave, clearly irritated. He crossed his arms with a humph. "What does she see in him?"

"Beats me," Fubuki said, walking up to stand beside him. "She told me on Soulmate that she didn't like her time spent with him, so I don't get it either, pal."

Akiko put her hands on her hips. "Oh, come off it. Are you seriously jealous of her charity case?"

"Oh, he's more than some charity case," Manjoume insisted. "Much more! Why else do you think she's helping him all the time? He's _clearly_ got enough tutors, for example. She's only doing it so she can spend more time with him, that's all. It's not fair! It should be _me_ she loves! He's a child, for crying out loud!"

Rolling her eyes, Akiko said, "Don't be too sure. I mean, she's still just spending time with him _helping him out_, as you just mentioned. And, on that other point of yours, you're annoying. Why would any girl love you?"

Cruel, yes, but his shameless advances on Asuka and the way his feelings for her were causing him to treat Judai annoyed her to no end. She headed off for class. Kathleen ran after her, walking alongside her when she caught up.

"Hmm. You sure, Aki?" she asked. "She knows how he feels about dating. He thinks it's creepy, so maybe she's doing what she can to get him to like her first?"

"Maybe," Akiko admitted. "All I know is that I'd better be wrong about the charity case thing."

"Well, if you're worried, why not ask Jim? He should know, right?" she teased, just as tired of Jim's lying as Akiko was.

"Yeah. Assuming his new pathological liar side isn't in charge."

Kathleen giggled. "Hey, look on the bright side, he only lies when it's something he shouldn't answer."

Grumbling, Akiko said, "Which is a problem if I ask him if he's cheating... Because, if that were true, then he _definitely_ shouldn't answer..."

Kathleen giggled again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the black-haired girl from yesterday had overheard the whole thing. "So, Asuka _does_ like that new guy!" she said to herself. "But that's crazy! He's so immature, and she's so grown up! Why, it would never work out! And what's all this about Akiko and Jim!? Unbelievable! Just wait til I tell Junko!"

She ran off to find her friend, spreading these two pieces of news like wildfire.


	10. Rumors and Tricks

**A/N: I probably won't be updating either of my stories tomorrow. I've got two finals, then I'm moving out, so I probably won't find time to write until sometime this weekend. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Judai to understand why Yubel had been saying that he wouldn't like school. It was boring, and he was having a really hard time with it seeing as he was so far behind. Add to that the fact that his many tutors were overworking him, with Kathleen and Misawa giving him homework and Cronos giving him _extra_ homework, and he hardly had any time for anything besides school. Asuka didn't give him homework—she spent her sessions with him, which were never at her house as she seemed to have changed her mind about having him over there, helping him finish the work everyone else was giving him. Though, with all of that work, he was able to read at a second-grade level after only a few days.

On the bright side, he wasn't Akiko. For the last few days, people had been making comments about how they had always thought she was asexual. One guy was stupid enough to say that he had thought she was committing bestiality with a lion or something—he was still in the hospital. Although nobody else was dumb enough to say that, they were still teasing her about her boyfriend...as long as they had somebody tough there to defend them, or one of the few friends she had that could stop her from killing them was in the room.

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on the blabber mouth who thought it was her business to spread, I'M GONNA THROTTLE HER!" she exclaimed as the latest person to tease her about her boyfriend ran out of the room. "I _know_ it had to be a girl! Probably that stupid Momoe! Why does she always think that everyone else's business is her own!?"

In a corner of the room, the black-haired girl in question fidgeted.

"Now, come on," Kathleen said. "Is it really that bad if people know?"

"Uh, Kathy..." Johan warned.

Akiko glared daggers at her, just as Johan had known she would. "Do they all _need_ to know!?"

Haruko even seemed nervous for once, and she was Akiko's best friend. "Aki, sweetheart, calm down..." she said hesitantly.

Sho stopped in the doorway of the classroom, took one look at Akiko's expression, and bolted. A moment later, they all heard a locker door slam shut—Sho had just slammed himself in a locker to avoid Akiko.

"Akiko, luv, just—" Jim started.

"JIM!" she cut him off. Apparently it wasn't wise for him to call her "luv" right now.

He took the hint and shut up, figuring this was one of those times when she'd just have to blow off some steam in some way or other—probably by kicking the crap out of somebody at her martial arts class after school or something.

"As bad as that is, who started the rumor about me dating a _kindergartener_!?" Asuka demanded, bringing up a rumor Judai hadn't yet heard. "I'm not dating anyone! _Especially_ not some little kid!"

The irate Akiko said, "If I had to guess, I'd say ask _Momoe_. She's the rumor queen, after all. Remember when Jim was 'dating' Karen? That was her."

Judai wasn't sure he wanted to know when, how, or why that rumor had gotten started—in fact, he'd rather forget he'd ever heard it in the first place.

"I know," Asuka said. "But she said I was dating—" she stopped herself, apparently rethinking what she had been about to say, then went on, "someone new to this school, _not_ a kindergartener! Who started _that_!?"

"Huh? Who are you dating?" Judai asked. After all, _he_ was new to this school.

She tensed. "Uh, well." She laughed nervously and, sweating, said, "Just some upperclassman, that's all."

"Oh. Okay."

"Uh, anyway, pal—" Johan started.

"Who said that!?" Kathleen demanded of Haruko, who had apparently just told her something bad. "We are so not! Are you sure, Haru!?"

"Huh!?" Johan looked, wondering what exactly was going on and why he got the feeling it involved him.

Haruko started nervously playing with the braid hanging over her shoulder. "Well, I heard it from—"

"Let me guess...someone who heard it from someone who heard it from someone all the way back to Momoe, yes?" Akiko interrupted.

Twisting her braid around her finger, Haruko hesitated before saying, "Yes."

Kathleen growled, then turned to Johan. "Hey! Johan! Did you know we're getting married!?"

"What!? Who said that!?" he demanded, jumping out of his seat.

"Someone who heard it from someone who probably heard it from Momoe!"

He and Kathleen glared across the room at their rumor-spreading classmate, who was hiding behind her auburn-haired friend. They, along with Akiko and Asuka, went over to confront her.

"Hmm," Kathleen said. "Ya know, you and Junko here spend an awful lot of time together," she said, indicating the friend behind whom Momoe was hiding. "Are _you two _together!?"

Nervous, Momoe started, "Uh, no, see, it's just that—"

"Yeah," Akiko interrupted, "you're so cute together, and Junko doesn't like boys, right? You _must_ be dating. I think I'll go tell everyone!"

"Hey," Junko protested. "Leave me out of this! I'm not the one who told the whole school all those rumors!"

"Y-yeah... Besides, I didn't say you were getting married... I said you were dating."

"Yeah, well, we're not doing that, either!" Johan snapped.

"And I'm not dating the new kid!" Asuka told her. "You got your facts messed up!"

Walking over, Manjoume said, "Really, Tenjoin-kun? 'Cause I'm not too sure."

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself, Manjoume!"

A few feet away, Judai just stood and watched, not sure what was going on. "Huh?"

"You get over yourself!" Manjoume retorted. "At least you've got someone! I have to compete with that idiot if I want a girlfriend!"

"Excuse me?" Asuka asked, eying him. "But you never had a chance, Manjoume. I'm just not interested. Get it through your head, already."

"Yeah!? Well, you were more interested before _he_ showed up!"

As they kept arguing, Judai wondered, _Before _who_ showed up?_

He made up his mind—he had to know what was going on. Cautiously, he approached the scene. As he walked over, Kathleen and Akiko left, presumably to do the whole "eye for an eye" thing that was supposed to make the whole world go blind.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"None of your business!" Manjoume snapped at him. "Get lost, you idiot! I think I hear your mommy calling!"

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Nothing," Asuka said. "He's just being a jerk again."

"Hah! I knew you'd defend him! Proves my point!"

"No, it doesn't. I'm just tired of you bullying everyone all the time!"

O'Brien walked into the room, sweating, a tool kit in hand. "Jim, I'm not sure what's going on, but let me know when it's over," he said lamely.

Jim sweat. O'Brien had been trying to get Sho out of that locker, hadn't he? _Hoo boy... Everyone's throwing a wobbly today..._

"Of course she defended me!" Judai said. "You're being a real jerk, Manjoume! What's your problem!?"

"What kind of an idiot are you!? That should be obvious! You're stealing my girl away, that's my problem!"

"I'm not stealing anything! I didn't even know you _had _a girl!"

With his track record, everyone was sure that meant "owned," as in there was a girl who belonged to Manjoume. After all, that's usually what he thought someone meant when they said something like that.

Asuka sweat. "Judai...that's not what he meant... Besides, he's wrong, anyway. I was never his girl. He just likes to think that."

"But, Tenjoin-kun—"

"Well, why not?" Junko asked. "Better than some kid, at least."

"Yeah, Asuka! Please reconsider!" Momoe begged. "You two are exact opposites! I mean, look at him." She looked at Judai. "He's so childish, and you're—"

His eyes widened. "Wait, what!?"

"It's nothing," Asuka said quickly.

"But—" her friends started.

"I said, it's nothing!" Asuka snapped, blushing. "When will you two learn, I'm not interested in dating!"

"Dating..." Judai paled as he realized what those girls were saying. "So _I'm_ the one they said you're dating?"

"No, of course not! Calm down. We're not dating, okay?"

Thinking about it, all of the extra time she spent alone with him was starting to make sense. He probably shouldn't have been thinking about it because it was reminding him way too much of Yubel and her feelings for him. Could Asuka want the same thing? Oh, he hoped not. He still didn't know anything about the subject, but, from what he kept hearing, only one person ever had a say in the thing—Manjoume saying Asuka was "his girl," Yubel forcing Judai to date her, that game show where a guy picks a girl and she has to go on a date with him...

"I'm not into dating..."

"I know. And we're not, okay?" Asuka told him. "It's just a nasty rumor my idiot friends started. Are Johan and Kathleen getting married?"

"No..." he admitted.

"But Akiko and Jim _are_ together!" Momoe pointed out.

"And you _are_ spending a lot of time _alone_ with him, so—" Junko started.

"Can it, you two!" Asuka cut her off. "You're not helping!"

"Spending time alone with someone is dating?" Judai asked, nervous now. Had she been doing the same thing as Yubel, dating him without his consent, only with more subtlety? Was he being forced into some relationship he didn't even want?

"No! Well, yes, but only if a girl and a guy do it, and not always! Friends can do it, too!" Now she was nervous. _That didn't come out right..._

Granted, that wasn't entirely true—she knew full well that a date didn't have to be between a girl and a boy, but she wasn't about to tell Judai that. Then he might start getting nervous about spending time alone with his male friends, too!

Judai thought about that for a moment, then asked, "So are we dating or not?"

"Ye—" Momoe and Junko started.

"No," Asuka interrupted, sweating, eyes closed. "No, we're not."

"Okay," he said, relieved. After all, if Asuka was saying they weren't dating, then they weren't dating.

Kathleen and Akiko came back into the room at that moment, looking pleased.

"Okay!" Kathleen said, looking at Momoe and Junko. "That's done. Now everyone knows just how you two feel about each other."

"Yep. Don't worry, you can 'come out of the closet' now," Akiko added.

"What!?" the two demanded.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Junko said before running out to crush that rumor as fast as she could.

Asuka sweat. "Are you two trying to make Judai nervous again?" she asked. "'Cause that could sure do it."

"What?" Akiko asked.

Asuka sweat again. "Don't ask. Just, watch what you say around him, okay?" She walked over and whispered to the two, "He thinks a guy and a girl spending time alone is the _only_ kind of date there is. Let's keep it that way for now, okay?" She headed to her seat, leaving Kathleen and Akiko slightly confused.

"So, what did _we _miss?" Kathleen asked.

"Judai and Manjoume got into it a bit before Junko and Momoe nearly scared Judai," Jim summed up the last ten or so minutes. "In short, more rumors."

Kathleen stared for a moment before O'Brien stood up, taking out his tool kit again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is it safe to get Sho now?" he asked.

Kathleen, stunned, answered, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Go ahead," Akiko said, heading to her seat. "I've calmed down."

Kathleen stood there for a bit longer, still too stunned to move. O'Brien nodded and headed out to get Sho.

Amon sighed. "Judai, we have got to do something about your naivety on the subject. Really, it's not that bad."

Cronos entered the classroom about the same time O'Brien and Sho did. Why didn't he stick them in the hall for being late? Because O'Brien had a tool kit in one hand and was holding Sho's hand in the other.

Cronos stared for a moment before saying, "I don't even want to know. Just sit down, you two."

* * *

At lunch, Kathleen said, "Okay, Judai! You're coming with me 'cause I am so tired of this!"

Judai groaned. "Come _on_!" he complained—the first time he'd complained about having tutoring every day from morning until dinner. "I need a break!"

"Don't worry!" Kathleen told him, grinning. "_That's_ not what we're doing!"

"Huh?" He blinked at her. _Lunch time...she's my tutor...and she's supposed to be tutoring me during lunch time... What does she mean that's not what we're doing?_

"You'll see," she told him. Quietly, she said, "And, hopefully, feel."

With that unusual statement, she dragged him off.

* * *

Kathleen took him to the computer lab where she got on a computer and headed to a website where she could play music.

"Now, for today's lesson, listen to these and tell me what you think," she instructed.

She started playing love songs, picking a few really romantic ones, favorites of hers. Judai listened, noticing that they were all about love and most had some slow, gentle melody to them that nearly put him to sleep.

"Well?" she asked after the last one. "What do you think, kid?"

He didn't know what he thought. Well, okay, he did, but it wasn't an answer so much as it was another question. "Why are we doing this?"

"Answer the question," she said, although that's exactly what he had just done. "Didn't you feel anything? Anything at all? Come on! Those were some of the most beautiful ones out there. Don't you agree?"

"I guess..."

His tone clearly said otherwise—he didn't get it, so this wasn't working.

"Okay, forget the music! Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him off again.

* * *

They stood in the hallway, peeking around a corner at a boy and girl sitting on the stairs, going over their homework and laughing.

"Okay, see those two over there?" Kathleen asked. "How they're having fun and laughing? What does that look like to you?"

His attention focused in on the papers, the textbooks. "...Studying?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, but see how much fun they're having? Now, can you tell me why?"

Judai suddenly wished she'd just make him do math or science or something. At least that made sense when she explained it.

"They're...friends...?" he guessed.

"They used to be, but look closer."

Judai looked back at the two as the girl leaned her head on the boy's shoulder, smiling. He smiled, too, taking hold of her hand. Then they got back to work.

Noticing a pattern here, Judai asked, "Are they...dating?"

"Yes," Kathleen answered. "But not right now. Right now, they're just happy being alone together. They sure look happy, don't they? Doesn't that make you jealous of how happy they are?"

He looked at her, confused as to why he should be jealous of their happiness. He was happy—he had friends he could spend time with. How was this any different?

"...What...?" he asked finally, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Don't you wish you could be that happy, too!? Love is really just the highest level of happiness that ever existed! Why, you've never _known_ true joy until you've been in love! I should know. I've got Johan!" She sweat, blushing, realizing what she just said. "Oops!" Quickly, she glanced around, hoping no one else heard that.

Judai looked at her for a moment, processing that. Finally he asked, "Wait, _are_ you two getting married!?"

"No! I already told you, that's so the last step, and you only do it if you like each other so much for so long that you, like, never want to be apart! You want to be a part of the same family, so you get married! Johan and I are nowhere near that, so quit it, already!" she protested, blushing.

Judai just stared.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that," she apologized. "Totally lost my cool back there. So, uh, just forget what I said about Johan, and let's try one more thing."

For the third time that day, she dragged him off.

* * *

Kathleen dragged him into an empty classroom and said, "Okay, now, I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, and you're gonna answer them truthfully, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. First question. What do you like to do for fun? And where do you like to go to do it?" she asked, reading off a piece of paper she had.

"Uh, duel?" he answered, not sure what this had to do with anything.

"And?" she prompted, waiting for the answer to the second half of that question.

"Doesn't matter where."

She scribbled that down.

"Okay, and which do you like better? A mountain, a field or forest, or the beach?"

"Um...field or forest."

"Okay... What's your favorite food?"

What was it, Random Question Day? "Um...fried shrimp or anything spicy."

Kathleen kept asking him a bunch of questions like those, jotting down his responses. When she was through, she looked over her notes and gawked.

"Kathleen?" he asked, wondering what was wrong.

"No way..."

Before she had grabbed him to try her hand at teaching him about love, she had called up some local schools and found out that they had given these matchmaking quizzes to the students for fun. She had managed to convince the principals of these schools to give her the results for the girls at each school—persuasion was one of her strong suits. She had also been secretly taking the test herself while giving it to Judai.

_That _can't_ be right! Either me or a 12-year-old? Really?_

"What?" Judai asked.

"Uh, Judai... What say we skip the rest of class and visit a school on the other end of town..." she said, sweating.

"I thought you were against skipping school?" Judai thought, remembering how she wouldn't skip to help him confront Yubel, saying it would have to wait until after school if it wasn't an emergency—although, in his opinion, that had been.

"Yeah, well," she said before giving a nervous laugh. "This is a school survey, and there aren't any home addresses, and the place we need to go's kinda far to walk, and..."

He looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out how this constituted an emergency, but those horrible nightmares he'd been having because of a duel spirit that had kidnapped him and stuck a bomb on him didn't. "Is this really that big of a deal?"

"Yes. Now let's go." Muttering, she added, "You're driving me nuts."

She grabbed his arm again and dragged him off, this time dragging him halfway across town.

* * *

She stopped outside of a small grade school next to a park—which, in Judai's opinion, was way more interesting than the school she had dragged him to.

"Well, here we are. Nakamoto Elementary School. This should be the place." Quietly, she said, "Assuming she didn't transfer."

"Who?" Judai asked.

The bell rang, and a bunch of kids came running out of the building. Kathleen scoured the crowd before calling out. "Stop right there, Miss Saotome!"

"Huh?" a young girl with purple hair and brown eyes asked, turning.

"Hi!" Kathleen said, walking over and dragging Judai. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Why? Do I know you?"

"Not yet, kid. I'm Kathleen, and this is Judai." She grinned at him, still holding his wrist.

He looked at her nervously, getting a bad feeling, before asking, "Do I wanna know what you're up to...?"

"You see, kid, he took that matchmaking test, and your name came up in the top 2!"

"What?" Saotome asked.

"So I thought I'd be super nice and introduce you to him! So, kid, what do you think?"

"Uh..." she hesitated.

Judai, worried, asked, "Wait, _what_ test did I take!?"

Matchmaking. That sounded suspiciously like it was related to dating. And Kathleen had tricked him into taking it. Oh, dating was the ultimate evil, and girls weren't much better.

"Judai. This is perfect!" Kathleen told him, confirming his fears. "She likes almost everything you do. Also, your personalities can be similar at times! So I think you should get to know her better."

"Uh, okay, I guess," Saotome agreed.

"Are you trying to... I DON'T WANNA DATE HER!" he panicked, trying to pull away from Kathleen's grip.

Saotome put her hands on her hips, clearly insulted. "And _what_, pray tell, is wrong with me? You think I've got cooties or something?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Judai cringed, suddenly reminded of Yubel.

"Judai! That is _so_ rude!" Kathleen said. "She's not a monster or anything! Apologize to her now!"

"A what!?" Saotome demanded.

Kathleen glared at him. "Judai..."

"Maybe she's not, but I'm starting to think _you_ are!" he said to Kathleen. "What are you trying to pull!? I don't want to be a dad! And I don't want to date!"

_"__Oh, suck it up,"_ Yubel said, getting involved in this as well. _"You're overreacting, and you're gonna make that poor kid cry if you don't stop this. Do _you_ wanna look like me, too?"_

Judai, properly chastised, said, "Sorry..."

Kathleen let go of his wrist. Saotome just stared at him for a moment.

"What's your problem, anyway?" she asked finally. "Still think girls have cooties or something? Aren't you a bit too old to be acting like that?"

"I just...haven't had very good experiences with the whole 'dating' thing...and, clearly, Kathleen's up to something," he answered, glaring at his red-headed friend.

"Really? Is that all?" Saotome asked, her attitude changing drastically. "Then you've come to the right place! I'm an expert at dating and stuff! So, how about you meet me at the park tomorrow at 4, and I'll show you what a _real_ date's like!" She grinned.

"Uh, I don't really wanna..."

"Say, Yubel?" Kathleen said quietly. "Want your beloved to learn what dating really is?"

_"__She's right. Accept it. That's an order,"_ Yubel commanded.

_But—_

The beeping of the bomb cut him off.

"Alright!" he yelled, clearly irritated. Turning to Kathleen, he said a familiar statement—one he hadn't said since the days when they had been enemies. "You really are the devil, you know that?"

Kathleen just grinned, pleased. The beeping stopped.

"So, it's a date, then?" Saotome asked.

Judai sighed. "Uh-huh..."

"Great! The name's Rei, and I'll see ya then! Oh! And wear something nice! See ya!" she told him before running off.

"Well, you just got yourself a pity date. Should be fun," Kathleen said, sweating.

Judai, feeling angry and betrayed, said, "Kathleen, have I ever told you just how much I hate you?"

"Hey, you'll thank me for this someday."

_"__She's right, you know,"_ Yubel agreed, leading Judai to believe the world was about to end. After all, they were enemies, yet they were working together to torment him.

"Both of you shut up," he said.


	11. Johan's Discovery

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"What!? _That's _where you guys were!? Why!?"

Judai should have known that would be how Sho would react to him telling him and Hayato that Kathleen had dragged him off to force him into a date with an elementary school kid. All that Judai really wanted to know was how Sho had gotten Hayato to come over to his place again...or if the guy had ever even left.

"Because Kathleen's secretly conspiring with Yubel to make my life unbearable, no matter where I live," he answered.

Sho blinked. "Uh..."

_"__You're overreacting!" _Yubel snapped in his head. _"I know for a given fact that _most_ humans like this! So why on Earth don't you!?"_

_I dunno...,_ he told her.

_"__Well, _I_ do! You're too big of a coward to even give it a try! You're so busy being scared and confused that you keep missing all the important parts! If you'd just relax and try to enjoy yourself, you may change your mind about this whole dating thing! Now, if you _ever _want to be a duelist, then lose the fear and replace it with confidence in all areas of your life."_

_For the record, the last date I went on went south when you showed up claiming to be my girlfriend,_ Judai reminded her. _By the way, you owe me dinner._

_"__Well, honestly, I still don't approve of this. But I'm tired of you acting like this all the time. It's about time you grow up and start acting like a man, not a scared little kid."_

"I don't wanna go on a date with Rei!" he told her, realizing too late that he had spoken aloud.

"Well, don't go, then! How simple is that?" Sho said.

Knowing full well that wasn't an option, Judai said, "Yeah, but I told her I would, so..."

"So? Stand her up," Hayato suggested. "It sounds like a pity date anyway, and they're not even worth it.

"He's right, Aniki. No one will care if you run out on one of _those_!"

_"_I_ would, 'child!'"_ Yubel reminded him.

"Maybe..."

The beeping of the bomb caused him to trail off. When Yubel said she would mind, she meant it.

"Maybe?" Sho asked.

"Maybe it won't be so bad..."

"What!?" Hayato asked, stunned.

"Aniki!"

The bomb stopped beeping, telling Judai that he had made the right decision—after all, a forced date was definitely not something to die over.

_"__That's better. No. It won't. If you don't let it, that is."_

"Well, if that's really what you're gonna do, then I'll go get Johan," Sho said, getting up. "After all, he has a girlfriend, so he should be able to help you get ready."

He headed out to Johan's apartment, leaving Judai and Hayato alone.

"I don't get it," Hayato told Judai. "Just a minute ago, you were saying you really didn't want to go; and now, all of a sudden, you changed your mind? Why?"

"It could be a good idea for me to actually figure out what a date is..."

"But aren't you scared?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you going through with it? Wouldn't it be a lot easier to just run and hide? I know, pretend you're sick and have to stay in bed tomorrow! That trick always works!"

Judai looked at the older boy for a moment. _I think I can use this..._

"You can't always run away from your problems," he answered. "Sometimes you've got to face them. So I'm going, whether I want to or not."

"Whatever. It's your funeral."

He got up and left. But, what Judai didn't know is that his words were echoing in the other boy's head as he made his way home.

_"__Impressive, kid,"_ Yubel praised. _"You just took what you think is a lemon and made lemonade."_

_Hey, what else am I gonna do with it?_

* * *

Johan showed up about an hour later. He walked into Judai's room, shutting the door, looking a bit stunned, and sat down on the floor with Judai.

"So, let me get this straight. You're going on a date with a fifth grader?"

"Yeah, because Kathleen's evil," Judai answered.

"She is not!" Johan snapped, defensive. "She's just trying to teach you a very important lesson, that's all! Why, if anything, you've just got the brains of a five-year-old 'cause your master never taught you how to grow up!"

"Hey, she doesn't have to force me into a date with someone I don't even know!" Judai countered. _Or take advantage of that little bit of info she's got that she's now using to practically enslave me herself if she can convince Yubel to go along with it._

"So, don't go!" came the suggestion Judai wished he could take. "But you really _should_ look into trying to get a girlfriend, pal."

"I'm going. But I'm _not_ gonna like it."

_"__And you're not going to understand it, either. Then _I'm_ gonna find you a girl to date. And another, and another, and another, until you do."_

Judai was quiet for a moment, thinking about something. Finally, he said, "Hey, maybe there's a reason I'm not interested in girls! What's that thing everyone kept saying they all thought Akiko was when they found out she was dating Jim? Asexual?"

"Do you really think that's it?" Johan asked.

"Maybe. Do you know that it's not?"

Johan thought about that for a moment. It would make sense.

_"__Oh, that better not be it,"_ Yubel said. _"Otherwise you're coming home right now. Who cares if you hate me? So long as I have you, and _I'm_ in love, what's it matter?"_

Judai's eyes widened in horror—a reaction he couldn't help, or conceal from his friend.

"Hey! What's wrong, pal!?" Johan asked, suddenly on guard.

"Any other options you can think of for why I don't like girls?" Judai asked, his voice barely audible.

Confused, Johan asked, "Well, do you like guys?"

Judai stared at him for a moment. "What?"

_"__Yeah. That's what I thought."_

"Uh, I take it that's a no?" Johan asked, still confused.

"Heck if I know. I didn't even know guys could date guys!"

"...Uh, never mind, then. Sorry, but that's all I can think of. You're probably asexual."

Total panic appeared on his face, as if he were about to have another panic attack. The bomb started beeping.

_"__STOP THAT OR ELSE!" _Yubel threatened.

Judai forced himself to calm down—or, at least, to only panic on the inside.

"Judai! What's wrong!?" Johan asked, worried.

_"__Bii bii!"_

Ruby jumped off of Johan's shoulder and started sniffing Judai's leg. Apparently the quiet sound was still loud enough for the carbuncle to pick it up.

"Nothing!" Judai said, hiding the panic he was feeling. "I'm fine."

The beeping ceased.

Johan looked down, noticing his duel spirit sniffing around Judai's leg.

"What's Ruby looking at?" Johan asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"Nothing, Johan."

Johan reached for Judai's pant leg as he said, "Oh, yeah? Ruby doesn't think so!"

Judai pulled away. "It's nothing!" he snapped.

"Whoa! Calm down, pal!" Johan said. "I just want to see what you've got there. 'Cause Ruby seems to think it's something dangerous." Slowly, he reached for Judai's leg again.

_"__Remind me to keep my big mouth shut around the owners of the spirit sight gift,"_ Yubel sighed in his mind.

"I said it's nothing, now get away from me!" Judai said, standing and backing up.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna see that leg of yours, okay?" Johan said, getting to his feet.

As he was speaking, he moved toward Judai slowly, as if he were dealing with a frightened animal. Judai kept backing away from him. That's when Johan stepped in—on—Ruby.

_"__BIII!" _the little spirit cried out in pain.

"Whoa!" Johan said, stepping back. "Sorry, boy!" His eyes widened slightly as he added, "Hey, wait. He shouldn't have felt that!" Looking at Judai, he asked, "Just what are you hiding there?"

Judai stood there looking like he was in trouble, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

"What's wrong, pal? Is there something I should know about?"

No answer from the terrified brunette. Johan stepped in front of him and put his hands on his shoulder, massaging them, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, pal," he assured him. "It's okay. You're safe with me. Now, can you please tell me what's going on? Is Yubel here or something?"

Judai started trembling, but he didn't say a word.

"Calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you. Not so long as I'm here, at least. Now, please. Take some deep breaths and try to tell me what's up. Perhaps I can help you."

Judai hugged him, still terrified. Johan wrapped his arms around him, patting his back.

"It's okay," he soothed.

Slowly and quietly, while Judai was distracted, Ruby took a peek at his leg and reported his findings to Johan. Johan gasped, then turned to the carbuncle.

"What!? Are you sure!?" he demanded.

_"__Bii bii!" _Ruby answered.

_"__Well, that's it, then," _Yubel said, still speaking directly to Judai.

He didn't say anything, bracing himself for the worst. Johan turned back to him, pulling away, hands still resting on Judai's shoulders, looking horrified.

"Judai...why do you have another bomb on your leg...?"

Judai lowered his head, still trembling.

"Judai, what happened back in that forest?" Johan prodded. "What has Yubel done to you this time?"

The brunette shook his head, apparently reluctant to say anything at all about what had happened.

Johan paused for a moment, thinking. Finally, he said, "Yubel! I know you're here, so tell me! What did you do to my friend!? Answer me! Don't make me use my dragon again!"

_"__Judai, tell him now!"_ Yubel panicked. _"Can't you see that he means business!? That's no ordinary dragon, you know! Tell him! NOW!"_

"Sh-she..."

_"__HURRY IT UP, BOY!"_

"She stuck that on me and gave me a card. Yubel. That way, she's always with me," he answered.

It took a moment for Johan to find his voice, and when he did, he only managed one word. "What...?"

_"__Oh, thank heavens!"_ Yubel sighed in relief.

"Why would she do that?" Johan asked, recovering from the horror. "What's she after now?"

"I don't know..."

"So, now what?"

Judai hesitated. "I...I don't know..."

"What's wrong? She isn't going to—" His eyes widened. "She _isn't_, is she?"

Judai didn't answer, but his continued trembling was enough for Johan.

_Ruby! Find her! _Johan commanded silently. _Hurry!_

_"__Bii bii!"_

Ruby disappeared, hiding from view, and started snooping around, searching Judai's cards for the unwanted monster. He found it in the boy's jacket pocket.

_"__Hey!"_ Yubel protested as the carbuncle grabbed her card.

_"__Bii bii bii!"_ Ruby chirped, running over and giving the card to Johan.

Johan snatched the card, holding it as if he were about to tear it in half.

_"__Why, you!"_ Yubel screamed at him. _"Don't you dare! I'm warning you!"_

"No, I'm warning _you_!" Johan countered. "Leave my friend alone, or I'm gonna make _you_ pay!"

He started to rip the card, but Judai interrupted him.

"Wait, no!"

"Huh!?" Johan looked at his friend. "Why!? Is she threatening you again!?"

Even Yubel was confused. _"Huh!?"_

Judai thought about what Neos had said about Yubel being controlled by some evil force. Whether that had all been a dream or not, he couldn't say. But he wasn't about to take the chance of it being the truth and let something happen to Yubel—after all, this was the only Yubel card he had ever seen. What if destroying it destroyed her, too? Sure, she hadn't really been that great to him in his life, even when she wasn't controlled by some evil force, but she had her reasons.

"Don't...don't rip it," he said.

"Judai! Why!?" Johan asked. "This could be our chance to stop her! And you wanna throw it all away!? I've got the advantage here!"

_"__Oh? You do, huh? Funny, 'cause I'm the one with the bomb controls."_

Judai paled, nervous again. He hadn't thought about that. "Sh-she could still..."

_"__That's right. Tell him,"_ Yubel whispered in his mind before laughing lowly.

"She still has the c-controls..."

"Judai..."

With no other choice, Johan put the card down on the floor.

_"__Thank you. And, to think, you call yourself a duelist,"_ she said to Johan. _"Oh, Judai. You dropped something. Come and get me now, and I'll spare both your lives."_

He walked over and picked up the card.

"So, now what do we do?" Johan asked. "We can't let her get away with this, can we?"

Judai didn't answer—after all, she'd probably blow him sky high if he tried to talk about a way to stop her. Johan got the hint.

"Well, I guess, for now, all we can do is prepare you for that date tomorrow," he said. _That, and tell the others._

"Yeah... By the way, Kathleen already knows about it," Judai told him, feeling Johan should know that his girlfriend was keeping things from him. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"What?" Johan asked, stunned.

"Yeah, she used it to her advantage earlier today..."

His eyes widened. "What!?"

Suddenly, Judai's anger with Kathleen was making perfect sense. Johan couldn't believe she'd do that. Sure, Judai was driving her nuts, but that didn't mean she should use that bomb Yubel had stuck on him to... Oh, she'd used it to force him into this date, hadn't she?

_I'm definitely having a talk with her later about this..._

"Anyway, I've got a date tomorrow?" Judai reminded him. "I don't have to wear a suit again, do I?"

"T-that depends... Where are you two going...?"

"The park."

"Oh, okay. Then no. Just a nice, clean shirt and pants. Better iron them, too. Comb your hair, and..."

He spent the rest of the afternoon helping Judai get ready for this more casual date, leaving only when he was sure that the boy was ready. Then he went home, called Kathleen, and spent half the night up talking to her about his little discovery.


	12. Sharing the Secret

**A/N: New chapter! Now, to answer your question, Saki-rose chan, Kathleen and Johan are sort of together. They aren't exactly dating yet, but everyone's sure it's gonna happen, so they call them a couple anyway. ****Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

The next day, Johan couldn't seem to stay awake in first period—heck, he fell asleep at his desk before class even started. Worried, his friends asked him why the first chance they got—lunchtime.

"So, remind me again why first period history was so boring today?" Amon asked. "We even watched a war movie, and you slept right through it."

"I spent half the night arguing with Kathleen about something," he answered.

Akiko brightened. "So I'm not the only one who doesn't always get along with the dumb Ginger Kat?"

"Aki!" Haruko chided.

"That's okay!" Kathleen said, standing behind them. "I don't mind all that much! Hey! Who wants to wrestle!?"

Now, Kathleen was normally pretty hyper, but she seemed worse today for some reason. It was mildly unnerving, even for Akiko, who stared at Kathleen for a moment.

"Is this how you get when you fight with your boyfriend...?" she finally asked.

"My what!? Oh!" Kathleen laughed loudly. "Nah! I just had a large cup of coffee, or make that four cups, before school so I would be awake!" Bouncing around, she changed the subject. "Say! Aki! Anyone ever told you you look good eating lunch!?"

Akiko leaned away slightly, nervous now. She stared at her for another moment, thinking about that odd question. "I don't even want to know what that means, do I?"

"Anyway! Now I'm guaranteed to stay awake til bedtime, right, _baby_!?" She turned to Johan at those last two words.

He stared at her, sweating. "Uh, right...?"

"Come on, darlin'! Let's get it on!" she exclaimed, grabbing him and pulling him out of his seat.

"Get what on?" he asked, nervous.

"Uh, anyway, Judai," Asuka said, trying to change the subject, "you're awful quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"Ask either the crazy, flaming—which just screams 'I'm from Hell'—girl or Johan," came his out of character answer.

"Why? What happened?"

Kathleen had Johan pinned to the floor, a crazed look in her eyes. "You know, ever since I first saw ya, I've wanted ya, baby!" she said before laughing flirtatiously.

"Uh, well," Johan stammered. He laughed nervously before calling, "Hey, guys!? Little help!?"

Akiko, always glad to oblige—and disapproving of public displays of affection even if it _wasn't_ someone about to make love—whacked Kathleen upside the head.

"Idiot!" she said. "You're in school, in _public_! Show some self-control, caffeinated or not! Also, YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED ANY COFFEE!"

Ignoring this, Judai told Asuka, "She tricked me into taking a matchmaking test and is forcing me to go on a date with an elementary-schooler I apparently match with."

"What!?" she demanded.

"So, Aki, are you saying _you_ want some?" Kathleen asked on the sidelines. "'Cause I've got plenty! Here!" She pulled a cup of coffee out of nowhere, holding it out to Akiko.

Akiko swatted the cup out of her hand, yelling, "YOU'RE BARRED OFF! If there's one thing I hate, it's a drugged red-head! NO MORE CAFFEINE FOR YOU!"

Judai lay his head on his arms, watching as Akiko demanded that Kathleen hand over all the coffee she had on her. "Yeah..."

"How!?" Asuka asked him. "What is she threatening you with!?"

"Wow, Aki!" Kathleen said. "Didn't know you loved coffee _that_ much! Okay! I'll just get some—"

Akiko slammed her to the floor as she turned to leave.

Speaking to herself, she made each word a sentence. "I. Need. A. Sedative. For. This. _Thing._" She looked down at Kathleen and said, "You are _crazy_! You're going to shut up, and you're going to listen to what I have to say about this 'condition' of yours, 'kay, Ginger Kat?"

As this scene went down, Sho ran out of the cafeteria, presumably to hide from Akiko's rage again.

"Oh, many things," Judai answered Asuka as he eyed the scene on the floor. "Maybe I should get Akiko on my side..."

"What!? How could she!?" Asuka demanded, outraged at the idea of Kathleen blackmailing Judai. "Judai, whatever it was, you don't have to worry! I'll take care of her for you!" She looked at the girl in question, sweating, as she added, "That is, after she's sober again."

As if to prove just how out of it she was at the moment, Kathleen exclaimed, "Coffee, coffee, coffee! Me _love_ coffee! Drink it all day!" She laughed.

Honestly, Akiko had never been this terrified in her entire life, and she'd been through some pretty terrifying events. Heck, Kathleen was scaring her enough that she'd lost her head, which wasn't a common dilemma for her.

"Oh, you're _never_ getting any more coffee. Not if I can help it!" she said, thinking that she'd be moving in with/stalking Kathleen for her own good—and the good of the world.

"Thanks, but that date's still gonna happen," Judai told Asuka lamely.

"Coffee! Coffee me friend! We just met, and _boy_, did we hit it off!" The crazy girl laughed.

_If I had to guess, I'd say that means this was her first time with caffeinated coffee...and it's not something she should _ever_ repeat!_ Akiko thought.

"Why?" Asuka asked Judai, still ignoring the weirdness. "Am I missing something? Or do you _still_ not trust me? Come on, Judai. You should know by now that I keep all my promises. So you don't have to go if you don't want to. Kathleen won't do anything to you so long as I'm around, okay?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," he tried to explain. "It's just...kinda complicated. And that's probably already more than I can say, so don't ask for details, okay?"

Akiko, meanwhile, had made up her mind—she was going to babysit Kathleen. "Kathleen, I'm pretty sure it's too early to be addicted to caffeine, but I'll humor you and ween you off of it."

"What? Why?" Asuka asked Judai.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Kathleen chanted. "Ya want some, too!?"

Sho came running back over. "I went and got the nurse!"

The school nurse, a woman with short brown hair and gray eyes, put a hand over her mouth. "Goodness! I've never seen someone so hyped up on coffee! How much has she had!?"

"Four cups," Akiko grunted. "I'm not sure how big these cups were, but I'm almost positive she likes her coffee black."

Judai started, "I..."

"It comes in other colors!?" Kathleen asked, clearly astounded by this news. "Cool! How do you get them!? Magic!?"

"Oh, dear," the nurse said. "She's completely out of it. Take her back to the infirmary, and I'll see about giving her something to calm her down."

"You what?" Asuka prodded.

_"__Careful what you say, boy,"_ Yubel warned, as Judai had known she would. _"You know what will happen."_

Judai grimaced as Akiko hoisted Kathleen over her shoulder and carried her out of the cafeteria. The others, besides Asuka, helped Akiko with the bucking bronco that was Kathleen.

"Can't say," Judai answered.

"What? Why not? Does this have to do with Kathleen?"

He thought about it for a second, trying to decide if it would be lying to say that it did. "Sort of."

"Okay, Judai. What's going on?" she asked. "You've been acting weird since you got back from Yubel's woods. What happened out there?"

_"__Oh, for crying out loud!"_ Yubel exclaimed, annoyed. _"Judai! I know you can 'act' better than this! Make them believe you and stop worrying them already!"_

"It's nothing," he tells her calmly. "I'm just not feeling so great, that's all."

Asuka looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's nothing, really," he insisted. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so," she conceded. "Just, do me a favor, and _don't_ go on that date, okay?"

He hesitated, not wanting to lie to his friend. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Because, if you really trust me, then there's no need to go on a forced date, right?"

He didn't answer—he couldn't lie to his friend. _Ugh, lying was way easier when these people didn't know me. And Asuka gets mad way too easy! If I say I'm not going and she finds out that I did, then she'll be furious!_

"So you still can't!?" Asuka asked in disbelief. "I don't believe this! And here I thought you saw me as a friend! Well, fine, then! Go on your little date! See if I care!"

She got up and headed to another table, where Momoe and Junko were sitting. Yubel narrowed her eyes, watching her walk off.

_"__Hmm. I'd better keep an eye on her. I don't like where she's going with that."_

"Asuka! What did I do?" Judai called after her, confused.

She ignored him, sitting down with her other two friends and talking to them instead. They both looked relieved to have another person sitting with them—easy to understand why, considering the rumor spreading around the school.

Yubel laughed shortly. _"On second though, maybe not. Guess you just lost a friend, kid. And you said humans weren't evil." _She chuckled a bit.

Mumbling, Judai said, "Aw, just shut up, you lousy... It's your fault."

_"__Me? How's it my fault? And watch that tone of yours."_

"You're the reason I can't trust her! I can't tell her the truth because of you!"

_"__So? That's not why she's so mad at you, kid. Don't you get it yet? Oh, wait. No, you don't."_ She giggled.

Judai didn't care why Asuka was mad—he was sure she would understand if he told her that his life was on the line...which he couldn't do because of that dumb fiend and her bomb.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be going on this date in the first place if not for you and that dumb, evil, flame-haired DEMON!" he snapped, not caring how many people stared.

_"__I said to quit it!"_ Yubel snapped, tired of his attitude. _"You're out of line, Judai. Now settle down. It's not my fault that you're still afraid of girls."_

"What does that have to do with Asuka?"

_"__You'll find out if you go out with Rei."_

Judai groaned. "I don't have a choice, so why do you make it sound like I do?"

"Hey," Manjoume asked. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Judai jumped, startled. He had thought that everyone else had gone to the infirmary with Kathleen, but, apparently, Manjoume had stayed behind.

"Well?" he demanded.

_"__Oh, nice work. Now we get to do this all over again,"_ Yubel muttered to him, sarcasm dripping from her voice. _"You better think of something good, boy."_

"A duel spirit," Judai answered, taking his deck out and flipping through it, trying to make it more convincing.

"Really? Then why don't I see one? Heck, I don't even hear one. So, if that's true, then where are they?"

He didn't show it on the outside, but Judai was freaking out inside. Manjoume could see duel spirits? What were the odds?

_"__Oh, great. A spirit-seer. Judai... Do something..."_

"Uh..."

He was calm on the outside, if a little slow, but he was freaking out internally. Yubel sounded like she was ready to blast him if he didn't stop Manjoume. _Like what!? _he panicked.

"Well!?" Manjoume demanded.

_"__I don't know! But you'd better come up with something PDQ, or else!"_

"I..." He laughed awkwardly, hoping that his behavior would cause Manjoume to just deem him an idiot and leave it at that. "I don't know!"

It might have worked, if not for the yellow duel spirit that appeared over Manjoume's shoulder at that moment. It had snail-like eyes, large lips, and it wore nothing but a pair of yellow polka-dot bikini-briefs.

_"__Aniki,"_ the spirit said to Manjoume. _"I'm worried. I'm feeling something trying to hide with him."_

"What was that!?" Manjoume demanded, his eyes widening, glancing at the spirit. Turning to Judai, he said, "Alright! What are you hiding!?"

_"__They don't call those things annoying for nothing,"_ Yubel observed, irritated. _"That must be an Ojama. They're major blabbermouths. Do something already!"_

"I'm not hiding anything! Honest!" Judai said, his acting skills finally back up to snuff—he was doing a great job seeming genuinely perplexed by Manjoume's accusation.

Well, his acting had improved—too late. _"Yeah, right!"_ the yellow Ojama said, getting in Judai's face. _"You think I'm stupid or something? I can sense a nasty presence around you, and it's giving me the creeps! Aniki!"_ It turned back to Manjoume. _"It's a duel spirit, alright! But not a normal one! Search him! I'm sure he's got it somewhere!"_

Judai was hoping, what with Ojama Yellow having no attack points, that Manjoume would decide that it was just being paranoid or choose to ignore it or something. No such luck.

"Shut up!" Manjoume snapped at the Ojama. "I'll take care of this! Now, Judai, show me your cards! All of them!"

_"__Judai..." _Yubel threatened.

With no options left, Judai bolted.

"Hey! Get back here!" Manjoume called, running after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, the others were just relieved that Kathleen was sleeping, thanks to the nurse. Akiko, battered and bruised, shifted an ice pack from her arm to her leg.

"This girl...is _never_...getting caffeinated coffee again!" she snapped.

"I'm just glad she's okay," Johan said.

"It's just too much caffeine, Johan. She's fine," Jim assured him.

"If you say so. But, hey, you know who's not fine? Judai. He's got a serious problem again, guys."

Akiko sighed, irritated. "Oh, now what?"

Jim nodded. "I know."

"What's wrong with him!?" Sho demanded. "What's going on now! Come on, guys! Tell me!"

"Hey. Quiet down," Amon chided. "The nurse said not to disturb her sleep. If we wake her up, who knows what could happen."

"He's right, guys," Johan said. "So, why don't we go find Asuka and Manjoume and meet up on the roof where we can be alone."

"I'll go get them," Akiko said, putting the ice pack down as she rose.

Before she could leave, Judai ran past the door, Manjoume chasing behind.

"What's the matter with you!?" Manjoume yelled after him. "Why are you running!? Get back here already, and tell me what's wrong!"

"I think Manjoume's already found out something's wrong with Judai," Jim observed before running out after them. "Manjoume!"

Manjoume stopped, turning to Jim. "What's his problem!?" he asked, hitching a thumb over his shoulder in the direction Judai had gone.

"That's what we were all about to discuss," Jim told him. "Why don't you just come with us up to the roof, and Johan can fill us all in?"

"Whatever," Manjoume said, following Jim.

Jim, Manjoume, and the others headed up to the roof. Akiko went to find Asuka.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Asuka was still chatting with her friends Momoe and Junko. "So, anyway—"

"Asuka, we need to talk," Akiko interrupted.

Asuka looked at her, then back to her friends. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked, rising.

She followed Akiko out into the hallway, where they could talk a little more privately. Asuka didn't even bother speaking until Akiko stopped, turning to her.

"So, what's up?" Asuka asked. "How's Kathleen doing? Is she okay now?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine, let's never talk about this incident again," she answered hurriedly. "What we _need_ to talk about is something Johan knows—and Jim, too, apparently—that they actually want to be honest about."

"What? What's going on?"

"A certain brunette's got himself in a lot of trouble again, and apparently can't tell us, if his reaction when Kat asked about it—and Jim's reaction to his fear—is any indication."

"I figured as much," Asuka admitted. "He told me awhile ago that Kathleen was threatening him to go on some date with a grade-schooler, but he seemed to be hiding something. So, does that mean that Jim and Johan know what that is?"

"Well, Johan, definitely," Akiko answered. "Jim suspects something, at least, and might have a vague idea. The whole gang—minus the Crazy Kat and afflicted brunette—is meeting on the roof to talk about it."

"Okay. Lead the way, then."

So Akiko and Asuka headed to the school roof to join the others and maybe get a straight answer about what was wrong with their friend.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Johan said as the girls joined them. "As you know, we're here to discuss Judai's newest problem. What you don't know is what that problem is. So, Jim and I are gonna fill you in on what we know."

"Does this explain why he ran away from me earlier?" Manjoume asked.

"Yes," Jim answered. "It also explains his meltdown earlier."

"Then get on with it! I can't wait anymore!" Sho whined. "What's wrong with Aniki now!?"

"Yeah. And why did you cover for him, Jim?" Amon added his own question to the mix.

"Because something was threatening him, that's why."

Sho's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Three guesses," Johan said.

"Yubel," Akiko said.

"Bingo!" Johan said. "See, when we went to see her last time, I got separated from Judai, and, when he finally found me, we were attacked by her fiend army. They knocked me out and took him back to her castle, where they put another bomb on him and made him carry around a Yubel card or get blown up."

"So that's why he ran from me when I asked for his cards!" Manjoume said.

Jim nodded. "Right. It's also why he was so scared when we were questioning him his first day here. She'll use that bomb on him if he tells us about this."

"Okay, your lie is forgiven," Akiko told him.

"But why's she doing this?" Asuka asked. "I thought she wanted him all to herself. So why doesn't she use that bomb to keep him with her?"

"Beats me," Johan said, shrugging. "I don't even think he knows the answer to that one."

The door flew open then. Judai stood there, clearly upset.

He wanted to be alone. After all, Yubel had just cost him a friend and threatened him nonstop. He was sure that bomb would have definitely blown if Manjoume had caught him.

Unfortunately, the roof wasn't empty, and it was filled with exactly the people he didn't want to see. He blinked, staring for a moment.

"Crap..."

_People. Of course, there are people up here. My friends, to make things even better._ His eyes wandered to Manjoume nervously—he'd just gotten away from that guy, and he didn't want to be threatened by Yubel again today.

The group turned to him.

"Aniki."

Judai backed up.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Asuka asked. "We're just talking about how Kathleen's doing. Don't you want to know?"

He blinked again. "Kathleen? Oh, yeah, okay." Slowly, cautiously, he walked over to them, asking, "So, how _is_ she doing?"

"She's fine," O'Brien told him. "The nurse put her to sleep."

"That's good," Judai said.

"So, are you done being an idiot now?" Manjoume asked, a lame look on his face. "'Cause nothing you did just a bit ago made any sense at all."

Judai sweat. "Uh, yeah, I think I'm good."

"That's nice, Aniki," Sho said. He laughed a bit awkwardly. "'Cause, for awhile there, you were reminding me of me as a 6-year-old."

"Really? Sorry about that," Judai said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Asuka.

"You know, we were talking about you, too," she told him.

"Really...? What about?"

"Oh, nothing. So, are you really still scared of me because of those dumb rumors? 'Cause, I already told you, they weren't true."

"No! I'm not scared of you!" he said, stunned that she would even suspect that. "Why would you think that?"

"Then why can't you trust me?"

"I _do_ trust you."

"Then tell me why you're still going on a date you don't want to go on even though I said that I'd protect you from Kathleen."

Judai paused, looking upset. "I can't..."

Asuka looked disappointed—and mad. "I see..."

Judai looked away. "I want to tell you, but I can't. How about _you_ trust _me_?"

"Why should I trust you if you can't trust me?"

"I _do_ trust you!" he said again. "I just...it could cost me...way more than I can afford...to tell you this..."

"It's okay, Aniki," Sho said. "We don't really need to know! So, how was Yubel doing?"

_"__Judai,"_ she said in his head. _"I think they might know something..."_

Judai didn't speak, preparing himself to the painful and inevitable death that he was sure was coming.

"'Cause I hear she's starting a fiend army to take over the world! Is that true!?" Sho asked.

_"__What!? No, I'm not! Judai! Tell them!"_

"Uh..."

"So, it's true then!?"

_"__Judai? What are you doing?"_ Yubel asked, her tone gentle. _"Don't tell me you believe that. Come on. You know why those duel spirits are really there. Why don't you tell them the truth?"_

_Oh, now you're being friendly,_ he observed, annoyed. _Maybe they _are_ right. I mean, how do I know that's not what you're really doing with me, using me against humanity or something?_

_"__I can't believe you're saying that. I thought we were friends."_

_So did I, at one point. Right now, I'm not so sure._

_"__Hey. I'm not even asking all that much out of you right now. I just want you to keep me with you and stay out of that disappearing thing. Why is that making you say that?"_

"Uh, Aniki?" Sho asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he told him. "No. Yubel's not starting an army to take over the world. Although, on that note, everyone stay away from her woods, especially with Johan. There _are_ a lot of fiends there, and we all know she still hates humans."

"Understood," Amon said.

"Got it! I'm never visiting Kathleen's place!" Sho said.

"Now, come on, pal," Johan started. "I—"

"Nearly got yourself killed being useless out there!" Judai snapped, angry.

"Hey! I'm sorry, okay? You don't have to keep bringing it up all the time, you know?"

Judai sighed. "I'm sorry," he said.

_"__That was aimed at me, wasn't it?"_ Yubel asked, referring to the clearly misdirected anger.

_Maybe. Either you or Asuka. Maybe both. I don't know!_

_"D__id you just say Asuka? Interesting,"_ she said, her tone showing that she liked the sound of that.

_Shut it._

"Hey, Don't worry about it," Johan told him. "Aki says stuff like that all the time."

Silently, Johan added, _Though she says it about me getting lost in my own neighborhood, running into gangs on the other side of town... That sort of stuff._

"Yeah, okay. Well, see ya," Judai said, turning to leave.

"And where are you going?" Asuka asked him.

"Don't know," he answered, his bad mood still apparent. "Don't care. I just know it's not here."

"Judai," she said.

He stopped.

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but I'll go with it for now. I just hope you eventually open up to me and tell me what it is. Okay?"

He took a moment to answer, grateful that she was going to let it drop for now. "Thanks, Asuka," he told her finally. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Oh!" Sho said. "I almost forgot! Guys! They're holding a big dueling event to allow one lucky kid free entry into the new Duel Academy!"


	13. Lessons in Dating

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I got my wisdom teeth out on Thursday and haven't really felt much like writing since then. Anyway, I'm back now! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"What!? Really!?" Johan demanded, thrilled by this news. _A dueling event to let someone into Duel Academy?_

"You serious!?" Judai exclaimed. _Just what I need!_

"Yeah! They're holding a huge tournament that starts next week, and the winner becomes a student in the dorm of their choice once the school year starts!" Sho elaborated. "No need to take the entrance exam or nothing! Why, if I won, I'd automatically become a blue! But I could never do that..."

"Hey, Judai. Maybe you can!" Johan said.

"Yeah!" Judai said, his mood drastically improved. "I'm definitely entering!"

"Good. 'Cause, at the rate you're going, you won't stand a chance at the written exam. And not just because you can't read and write very well, either," Asuka told him. In a mutter, she added, "Your limited knowledge on the subject doesn't help your chances any."

Judai sweat, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah..."

_"__I second that motion,"_ Yubel said. _"And _that's_ something I _did_ try to teach you!"_

_Yeah, well, you didn't give me very good cards, _he reminded her. _What, afraid I'd use them against you?_

_"__What I gave you was what I found abandoned by foolish humans that thought they were useless!" _Yubel told him, insulted. _"Now, tell me, Judai, is that fair of you to accuse me of such a foul crime? Against my own kind, even? Shame on you."_

_Sorry,_ he apologized. _I guess I never thought about where you got the cards from._

Yubel humphed.

"Yeah! This could really help you, pal!" Johan said. "You could learn a lot more about dueling if you enter it! Like how many deck types there are and a ton of new strategies! Hey! Maybe I should enter, too!" He laughed.

"Yeah! Then we might get a chance to duel each other!" Judai agreed, excited.

That got Johan pumped up, too. "Alright! That settles it, then! We're entering that tournament, and we're gonna win!"

The Crystal Beasts, Johan's primary deck, appeared in spirit form beside him, nodding in agreement.

"Hey, _I'm_ gonna win!" Judai protested, grinning.

The two boys laughed, mirror images of each other.

Sho stared, stunned. "Wow... I'm seeing double..."

Manjoume humphed, crossing his arms. "Where've you been? I've known that since day one."

"I know. But I've never seen them _this_ bad before!" Muttering, he added, "Well, there was that time Aniki got his new cards, and Kathleen joined them, too..."

"Face facts," Akiko said. "We've got triplets, if the other one wasn't downstairs, sleeping off her caffeine buzz."

"That's what I was afraid of," Amon sighed.

The twins stopped laughing.

"Well, anyway, pal," Johan said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to getting to face you in the tournament."

"Yeah, same here," Judai said, returning the smile.

"May the best man win."

Johan held out a hand, which Judai grasped in a firm handshake. The bell for class rang about the same time.

"Well, anyway," Asuka said. "We should be getting to class now, guys."

Johan nodded. "Right!"

Frowning, Judai said, "Yeah..."

"Aw, come on, pal! It's not that bad!" Johan teased.

"Speak for yourself," he responded. "You understand what they're saying way better than I do, and you don't have tutoring with the wicked witch _and_ a lousy date after school."

"Now, I'm sure Kathy had her reasons for doing that. Even if they are a bit weird. At least she isn't making you spend all day with Professor Cronos!" Johan said with a laugh.

Judai paled. "Don't even go there. He hates me!"

Johan just laughed some more. "Come on, pal. I'll race you to class!"

He ran off, laughing. Judai ran after him.

* * *

After school, Judai got ready for his date, with Yubel "helping" him, whether he liked it or not.

Looking at the outfit he had on, she said, _"Hmm. I don't know. Is that shirt really okay? You kind of look uninterested in it. Like you don't care what you wear or how you look."_

"I _don't_ care!" Judai reminded her. "I don't even want to do this!"

_"__So? You could at least try to do something to make yourself look good. How do you think the kid's gonna feel if you show up looking like some bum? Try another outfit. Something nice this time please."_

Judai sighed, but he changed his outfit again, donning a pair of black jeans and a brown and red plaid shirt.

_"__See? That's much better,"_ Yubel said. _"Now, don't you think you look kinda handsome now? You're so much cuter."_

"I still don't care..."

_"__Now all that's left is to comb your hair, maybe add some gel."_

"No gel," he protested.

_"__Hey, I wasn't saying you had to use it. Just it would make your hair look a little better is all."_

"I'm not using it."

_"__Fine. Have it your way. And, please. Don't sound so excited about this,"_ she said sarcastically.

Judai responded with his own sarcasm. "Okay, then. I won't."

_"__Well, anyway, if you're ready then you should get going before you're late. Girls hate it when their dates are late, as the man's usually on time."_

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, heading out.

* * *

He saw Rei waiting for him at the entrance to the park. She wore a red sundress and matching flats.

"Ah! Judai! There you are!" she called, waving to him when she saw him.

"Yeah, hey," he said dully, walking over.

Rei put her hands on her hips. "What kind of an attitude is that!? If you acted like that on a _real_ date, it would be over before it even began! Now, where are your manners? You're supposed to comment on how I look and smile, for pity's sake!"

Judai stared, not liking this. Yubel didn't have to say anything for Judai to know that she liked this kid.

_I'm gonna hate this...with a passion..._

Out loud, he said, with a fake smile, "Uh, you look great."

"That's better," Rei said. "When you greet your date, that's usually the first thing you do, got it? Now, it's my turn. Thanks. You, too. See?"

_This sucks. Why would _anyone_ want to do this?_

"Uh-huh," he said.

"Keep smiling. Or you'll likely drive off your date. Now, let's get this thing going, shall we?"

With that, she headed into the park, signaling for him to follow. He did, albeit reluctantly.

"So, Judai?" Rei asked as they walked. "What do you like to do?"

"I duel," he answered.

"Really? Me, too. And, I must say, I'm pretty good for my age!" She giggled.

That's all it took to get his interest—saying she dueled. "Really? Wanna duel me sometime?" he asked.

"Sure! I'd love to," she told him. "But not right now. We have a lesson to learn, 'kay?"

Judai deflated. "Okay..."

"Now, where were we? Right. The 'getting to know you' part."

* * *

The rest of the say was spent feeding ducks, skipping rocks, climbing trees, and racing each other around the park. In between, Rei showed him romantic sights and explained why girls loved to go to such places. By sunset, she was starting to like him.

As they lay in the grass watching the sunset, Rei said happily, "So, Judai, what do you think of dating now? It can be fun sometimes...right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he told her—after all, this hadn't even felt like a date, just hanging out with friends, and she wasn't acting nearly as weird as Yubel did when she forced him into a date.

"See? You were afraid for nothing. A date's just a very special day you spent with someone you really like. Like right now, for example..." Her tone got flirtatious there at the end.

Judai fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable now.

"Ah, what a day, huh?" Rei said, oblivious to his discomfort. "The weather was perfect for it, too."

He hesitated a moment before saying, "Yeah."

Rei sat up. "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun, Judai-sama?"

"Yeah, I... What did you just call me?" he asked, slightly confused and a bit worried.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh, right. You're still new at this, aren't you?" She giggled. "Sorry. My bad."

She smiled at him. He didn't say anything, not sure what he should say.

"Well, anyway, we should finish this lesson," Rei said getting up. "It's traditional for the guy to walk the girl home, so let's go, Judai-sama."

She winked at him, making him blush.

"Uh, yeah, okay."

_"__I saw that,"_ Yubel said, her tone giving away the fact that she was smiling.

_Don't get the wrong idea! I don't like that wink, that's all._

_"__That's still a good start. Maybe this Rei kid can teach you about love after all." _She laughed a bit.

Judai didn't answer as he walked Rei home.

* * *

"Ah, Judai-sama. I have to admit it. That was the best day of my life," Rei said as they approached her home. "I'll never forget it. Thanks for going along with it, too." She smiled at him, blushing.

"Yeah, sure," he said. _Not like I had a choice, anyway._

Rei sighed. "Well, this is the part where, if a date went well, the guy would usually kiss the girl goodnight as proof of how much they enjoyed it, but let's just go with a hug for now."

Before he knew it, Rei had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, leaning her head against his chest and blushing. After a moment, she pulled away and ran inside.

"See you later! Judai-sama!" she called before shutting the door.

Judai stood there for a moment, stunned. When he recovered, he said, "Yeah, I'm going home now..."

_"__Aw. She likes you," _Yubel teased. _"How cute is that?"_

"Shut up."

* * *

No sooner had he walked through the door than his parents interrogated him.

"So, how did it go, son?" his dad asked.

"Were you nice to her?" Mom asked. "Did you compliment her on how she looked?"

"Was she nice? We're dying to know, boy."

"Uh, fine, yes, yes, and yes," he answered, a bit baffled.

"Aw, come on, Judai, no need to hold back!" Dad said. "Tell us how it went."

"It went fine," he told them. "What else am I supposed to say?"

His mother looked upset. "Oh..."

"That's okay, son," Dad said. "There are plenty of fish in the sea. Maybe the next one will be better."

Yubel burst out laughing. _"Oh, Judai. Can you be any stupider?" _she said through fits of laughter.

Judai blinked. "Huh?"

_"__They think you got dumped! As in, she didn't like you? Or maybe you didn't like her! Honestly, Judai. You're too much sometimes." _She snickered.

"Uh, no. That's not it... I don't..." He trailed off. _How do you explain to your parents that you just aren't interested in girls?_

"Huh? What is it, son?" Dad asked.

"I..."

_"__Am an idiot who doesn't like girls. Hmm. Maybe you _are_ asexual! Hmm..._

Knowing what she was thinking, Judai silently begged, _Please don't._

_"__Why not? It's obvious you'll never love me, or anyone else, for that matter if you are one. So why can't I just take you home so I can love you at least?"_

_It's still possible that I'm not asexual. I mean, I'm still new to all this. Maybe I just don't like Rei, ever think of that?_

_"__For your sake, that better be true." _She laughed lowly.

"Judai? Are you okay?" Dad asked. "You don't look too good."

Judai jumped, startled. "I'm fine."

"You sure, sweetie? Because you seem a bit jumpy."

_"__Stop that right now, or I _will_ kill these two!" _Yubel threatened.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just... I'm not sure Rei's really my type."

"Ah. I see," Dad said. "That's okay, then. I'm sure you'll meet a girl you like someday."

"You want something to eat, then?" Mom asked. "Assuming you haven't already had something." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm starved!"

"Great! Then let's move this to the dining room," Dad said.

As they made their way to the dining room, Yubel said, _"You know, boy, if your acting doesn't improve soon, you're likely to lose some people. I'm not going to let anyone else know about me from now on. Especially not your parents. You show weakness around them and make them wonder, and I'll kill them right on the spot. Understand?"_

_Yeah. I got it._

* * *

Judai and his parents had no sooner sat down to eat when there was a knock at the door. Mom excused herself to see who it was.

"Judai!" she called after a moment. "There's someone here to see you!"

Judai got up and headed to the door to see Sho standing there.

"Hi, Aniki! How are you?" he asked.

"Sho? Uh, I'm fine," he said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by and see how it went."

Judai sweat. He should have known that would be coming. After all, why wouldn't his friends want to know how his date had gone?

_"__Aw, come on. Tell him about your new girlfriend,"_ Yubel teased, giggling a bit at the end.

Sho looked at him questioningly, cocking his head.

"I think she likes me, but I'm not really interested," Judai answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, does that mean it went well?"

"Yeah, I guess," Judai said absentmindedly, his mind back in the dining room with his dinner.

Seeing his friend was only half here, Sho got down to business. "Well, anyway, I've got a pamphlet explaining the Duel Academy Entrance Tournament rules and how to enter. I thought I'd drop it off so you could look at it," he said, holding out the pamphlet.

Judai took it, smiling at his friend. "Thanks, Sho!"

"No problem! Well, see you later, then! Good luck in the tournament!" he called, running down the sidewalk away from Judai's house.

_"__Remind me again where this sudden desire to become a pro duelist came from?"_ Yubel asked, suspicion lacing her tone, as Judai shut the door.

_Well, I'm no good at anything else, and I doubt I'll catch up, either, _he told her. _Besides, dueling's fun, and I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life._

_"__Really? Why not spend it with me, then?"_

_No, thanks._

_"__Aw, come on. What's so bad about that? You know I'll always take good care of you. Is being with me really that bad?"_

_I don't want to go back with you. No offense, but I have other friends, and then there's my family, and I won't be allowed to leave if I go back to you._

_"__You and your need for company. Fine, then. Have your fun for now. But know that one day, you and I will be together forever! Fate has declared that!"_ She laughed.

Judai didn't answer—he had no idea _how_ to answer.

_"__Aw, what's wrong? Don't believe me? That's because you haven't seen the light!" _she said, sounding crazed. _"It has revealed all to me! You and I will be wed on the day of rebirth! The day that all mankind, except for us, are returned home. But not us. I was promised I could keep you forever, by the great one himself! It's only a matter of time until we can spend eternity together! I'm looking forward to it!"_ Again, she laughed, louder and more maniacally.

Judai just stood there for a second, trying to process everything she had just said. _You know,_ he finally told her, _I'm starting to wonder what you're on..._

Without further ado, he headed back to the dining room to eat his dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Judai went to his room to read the pamphlet Sho had brought for him. Apparently, only the first 1000 entrants would be accepted. The duels would be done battle royale, with contestants challenging anyone in the tournament whenever they wanted (once the tournament had started, of course). The winner would then duel the teacher who would be headmaster of what was apparently called the Obelisk Blue dorm. A win there would give the lucky tournament winner free choice of dorm at the school. A loss would result in placement in one of two dorms—Ra Yellow or Osiris Red—depending on the score on the written exam, which would be required of the winner should he lose. Regardless of how poorly the student did on the written exam, they would still be permitted entry into the school. If the winner were a girl, she would automatically be placed in the girls' dorm, which was a good enough hint that there weren't going to be many girls at this school.

_Hmm... That written exam again..._

_"__In short, even if you win this thing, if you don't beat that guy, you'll probably be put in the lowest level dorm they've got,"_ Yubel summed up. _"Still wanna do this?"_

"Yeah. I'm still gonna do this."

_"__Suit yourself, kid. But don't get your hopes up. You're going up against that dragon your pal Johan has. I doubt you can beat it."_

Never one to balk at a challenge, Judai said, "Don't be such a pessimist! I'll just do my best and have fun!"

Yubel was silent for a moment before saying, _"Only you would be so calm against someone like that. So, you don't have a plan, then. Figures. Well, good luck with that. Oh, and whatever your real reason is for doing this, it had better be worth it. You know the world's gonna end soon, right? Or were you maybe planning on stopping that from happening?"_ She laughed through her lips. _"Your plan's doomed to failure. No one can escape destiny. But have fun trying." _She laughed a bit.

Judai was silent. No matter what he did, she always thought—or, rather, knew—that his reasons for entering this tournament weren't what he claimed. Was there anything she didn't know?

_"__Gee, I sure hope I won't have to ruin all your fun, boy,"_ she said, as though she knew what he were thinking—which, he realized, she might. _"You better be telling the truth about wanting to become a pro being your only reason for doing this. Otherwise, that's exactly what I'll do..."_

She didn't sound too happy about that, reminding Judai of his real reason for entering this tournament—to complete that card and save Yubel.

"What other reason would I have?" he asked, putting his amazing acting skills to work against the one who had caused him to develop them. "You're just freaking me out a little, that's all."

In response, she laughed. Judai, more than a little freaked out, was silent a moment.

"What's wrong with you...?" he finally asked. Not that he didn't already have some idea, but that was top secret.

Yubel's only answer: More laughing.


	14. Sign-ups and New Neighbors

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope the chapter length makes up for it. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

The next day at school, Kathleen was dealing with the repercussions of her little coffee discovery.

"Come _on_, Aki! It was my first time drinking the stuff's all! I had no idea it was _that _strong! Honest!"

That's right. Akiko wasn't going to let that coffee thing drop any time soon. In fact, she had spent the night at Kathleen's house, showing up at her house with a rather large suitcase—and her schoolbooks. She had moved in for the time being. Currently, she was checking Kathleen's locker, bag, and desk for any traces of "the forbidden substance."

"Aw, come on," Johan said. "Cut the girl some slack. I doubt she'd ever even seen coffee before yesterday. Since her family never drinks it and all."

"I don't care," Akiko told him, not even caring that he knew this fact. "Better to be safe than sorry. So, Kathy, no more caffeine for you, unless it's in pop, and even that's barred off after this first week! I'm staying with you to make sure yesterday's insanity doesn't happen again! We don't need drugged gingers!" Her voice rose an octave there at the end.

"Hey, if you're really that worried, I could stay with her!" Johan offered.

"Yeah, sure! I trust you!" she told him, heavily sarcastic. _Boyfriend and girlfriend in the same house... Oh, hell no!_

Johan blushed. "I-it's not what you think! I-I was just thinking, maybe, I, uh... Look, Kathy's my friend, too, and I just want to make sure she's okay on my own."

Kathleen looked at her friend. "Johan..."

"I can do that, Johan," Akiko countered. "And I'm less likely to get lost on my way to or from her place and then get killed by Yubel."

"Good point," Judai interjected. "I'm with Akiko, guys."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad in the woods! Kathy's place is on the other side of them!"

"Okay, first off, yes, you are that bad," Judai said. "You got lost with me _and_ Ruby. And—"

"And second, how do you know that!?" Akiko demanded.

"Easy, luv, I'm sure it's not what you think," Jim soothed.

Johan blushed again. "Well, I—"

"How's he know?" Kathleen interrupted. "Simple! He's been there! And guess what? He didn't get lost once!" She smiled.

"Kathleen..." Johan sweat, still blushing.

Akiko gaped, for multiple reasons. _Okay, he's been to her house...without getting lost...meaning that he had to have headed there alone sometime...meaning he's been there multiple times...meaning...!_

"What?" Amon asked.

"But he sometimes forgets where he lives!" Sho protested. "How come he didn't get lost way out there!?"

Haruko looked rather naughty as she said, "He found his way _in there..._if you know what I mean..."

"WHAT!?" Akiko demanded, outraged even more at someone voicing her suspicions. "Oh, that _better_ just be you rambling, Haruko!"

"Quit it, guys!" Johan demanded, blushing furiously at the accusation. "That's not it at all! Her place is just easy to find. That's all!"

"And, yet, you can't find your _own_ apartment after having lived there your entire life?" Akiko asked, hands on her hips.

Johan rubbed the back of his head, sweating and laughing slightly.

"Pinch me! This can't be real!" Sho said, stunned.

Akiko shook her head. "I'm gonna go see the nurse... Clearly I'm sick or something."

After all, how could Johan find his way _anywhere_ without getting lost?

"And you're worried about me," Kathleen said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up. You're the reason I'm sick, idiot."

Johan stared for a moment before turning to Judai for help. "Come on, pal. Back me up here. I'm sure you ran across her place before! I mean, there's a forest path that leads straight to it!"

"Uh...no," Judai said. "No, I usually was in _Yubel's_ territory. Besides, I tried to _avoid_ Kathleen, not find her."

_"__You can say that again,"_ Yubel said in Judai's head, thinking of how big a nuisance Kathleen was.

"So, you never ran into her out there?" Johan asked, sweating.

"When I ran into her, it wasn't at her house, and I was hoping to either lose her or not be noticed by her."

Johan paused before, "Jim! What about you!? You're always searching for traps in the woods, right!? Perhaps you've seen a small house out there that greatly resembles a log cabin at the end of a wide dirt trail?"

"I might have," Jim answered. "Can't say for sure, though, mate."

"S-so, then, you know how easy it is to get there, right!?"

"What does that matter? Even when I give you a well thought-out and detailed map and instruction booklet, you still get lost looking for the place marked with a big, red X," Amon pointed out.

O'Brien nodded in agreement.

"Aw, come on, guys!"

"You've got a knack for getting lost, bub," Akiko said. "Admit it."

Johan crossed his arms, humphing.

"So, Aniki," Sho said, changing the subject, "could you read that booklet? 'Cause I rewrote it for you if you need an easier copy..."

"Nah, I got it," Judai told him, smiling. "Thanks, though, Sho."

"Oh. About that, I went down yesterday to sign up, and it turns out that today's the final day they'll be taking any more contestants," Johan said. "So, if you don't sign up today before 5, you won't get in."

Judai's eyes widened. "What!?" he demanded. _Maybe I should skip school to go enter..._

"It's okay, Judai," Asuka told him. "No need to worry. There's still plenty of time after school to enter. Okay?"

"Oh, no, there isn't!" he protested. "Cronos is gonna hold me over an hour after school, and then Misawa gets another two hours of my time!" He let his head fall onto his desk with a thump. "Ugh... I hate studying..."

_"__I told you so,"_ Yubel taunted before giggling.

"Well, all things considered, I think we'll be taking a field test today," Misawa told him. "I'm sure there's going to be paperwork you'll have to fill out. And, if you can't read or write well enough yet, then you'll need me to be there to help you."

"That's a great idea!" Asuka said, smiling at Misawa. "So, Judai. You think that'll work?"

"Yeah, okay."

Manjoume humphed. "I say it's a waste of time trying to teach this guy anything. After all, he grew up raised by wolves. Or close to it, anyway. And Tarzan sure as heck couldn't learn anything useful. So why bother teaching him how to do anything?"

"Hey, I resent that," Judai said. After all, he was reading at a fifth grade level now.

"Yeah, Manjoume," Asuka said. "Why are you always picking on him? He's not that primitive, after all."

Judai wasn't sure if she was defending him or teasing him.

Haruko looked sympathetically at Manjoume. "Aw, Manjoume-chan! If you're that upset, I could date you!" she said, holding her arms out for a hug.

"No, thanks. I'm not that desperate! Go bother O'Brien over there, you little pest!"

"Hey! Watch it, Manjoume!" Akiko warned.

Manjoume humphed again. "Sorry if your friend's a boy-crazed stalker, but that's not my fault."

Akiko's hands, clenched into fists at her sides, started shaking. "Get out of our group, if that's how you feel!"

Sure, she teased Haruko about that, too, but she was always just joking. Manjoume was completely serious.

"Whatever," he said. "I wasn't really in the mood to hang out with you losers, anyway. See ya."

He walked off. Good thing, too, because Akiko was still trembling with anger.

"If that..._creep_...ever dares come near us again..."

"Easy, sheila."

"Jim's right!" Kathleen said. "Calm down. He so didn't mean it. Not about most of us, at least..." She eyed Judai as she added that last part.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Judai asked, confused.

"He doesn't," Asuka answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Yeah, Aki, what she said," Kathleen said to the still-fuming teen. "He's just in a bad mood and taking it out on us, is all. Like last week when you were having a bad day and yelling at everyone, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Knowing she was the only one who could quell Akiko's temper right now, Haruko said, "It's okay, Aki. I don't mind."

Akiko shrugged. "Whatev."

"Although, Haru may have a point," Kathleen said. "He might feel better if we got him a girlfriend..."

"Like who? 'Cause he only likes Asuka," Sho said.

"Hmm..."

As Kathleen thought about who to pair Manjoume up with, Judai was starting to put two and two together. _I'm not sure I like the sound of all that..._

_"__Really? And why's that? Could it be that maybe your so-called 'friend' is trying to be more than that?" _Yubel asked, and he could just hear her grinning, taunting him. _"Maybe because she likes you the same way Rei and _I_ do? Hmm. I wonder."_ She laughed a bit.

_Don't joke about that! Asuka's just a friend!_

_"__Oh, really? Then why don't you ask her? Watch closely, though. See what happens."_ She laughed through her lips.

Judai looked at Asuka uncertainly, thinking that maybe he just didn't want to know. She caught his expression and looked at him.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Judai?"

_"__Ask her."_

It took him another moment to work up the courage. "Uh, what's all this about Manjoume and me...and you?"

Asuka started sweating. "I'm not sure! Why do you ask!?" She laughed nervously.

_"__Thought so,"_ Yubel said. She giggled slightly.

The shock wore off after a moment, and Judai decided to suck it up and give this whole "dating" thing another try. After all, dating Rei hadn't been so bad, and Asuka was his friend.

"You want to... You want to...go...see a movie sometime, or something?" he asked—Rei had told him movies were a good date choice.

Asuka blinked. "W-what?"

The whole group stared for a moment.

Sho was the first to recover. "Aniki? You feeling okay?" he asked.

Judai didn't answer him—he just kept staring at Asuka, waiting for an answer.

After another moment, Asuka answered, "Uh, sure, I guess. Say, Judai, what brought this up all of a sudden? I thought you hated dating."

"Well, I...got a lesson on that subject."

"Ah-hah!" Kathleen said, getting up in his face. She had "I told you so" written all over hers. "So I was right, then! Going out with that kid _wasn't_ so bad!"

Judai stared at her for a second before saying, "Kathleen, if you ever make me do that again, I'll make Yubel look nice. Let's put it that way."

_"__And what's that supposed to mean?"_

Kathleen backed away, laughing nervously.

"Well, anyway, guys. Let's finish this later," Asuka said. "Class is about to start."

"R-right!" Kathleen said.

They all headed off to their seats. Akiko grinned at Kathleen—she'd gotten Judai to threaten her. That wasn't easy, and it was very amusing. Kathleen glared at her, then sat down.

* * *

At lunch, Johan said, "Now, I know it's none of my business, and you're probably gonna kill me for asking, but how did your date go?" Silently, he added, _After all, he just asked Asuka out, so it couldn't have been too bad._

"It felt more like just hanging out with one of you guys," he answered. "I mean, when you _aren't_ tutoring me. Until the end when she got kinda weird...but that's besides the point!" he finished, determined _not_ to be asexual.

"So, wait," Asuka said. "Are you saying she liked you, then?"

"I guess..."

"And how do you feel about her?" Amon asked. "Because, in this world, a guy can only have one girlfriend. Otherwise, they're considered to be dirty, good-for-nothing creeps. Also known as cheaters."

"I don't...she's nice, but I'm not interested."

"Oh, okay, then," Asuka said. "So, when were you planning on doing this? I mean, seeing this movie?"

"Uh... How about this weekend?" he asked.

Asuka giggled. "You mean before or after our study session? Or we could do it all at once." She giggled some more.

Judai sweat. "Uh..."

"Well, let's try this, then. The movie theaters around here usually play their movies around 6. So, how about you come pick me up around then?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great. Then here's my address," she said, writing it down on a napkin. "Oh, and try to wear something nice, okay?" She smiled, then handed him the napkin.

Judai blushed slightly. "O-okay," he said, taking the napkin.

Asuka smiled again. It turned to a frown after a moment, and she turned to Jim. "Say, uh, Jim? Could you help him get there on time? Seeing as how you live around there and all."

"Sure, Tomorrow-girl!" he said. "I'll make sure he gets there alright."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. See ya, then, Judai," she said, getting up and heading off to sit with her (gawking) girlfriends.

"Great!" Kathleen said. "Nice to know you're finally getting it! Now, finish your meal quickly! 'Cause today, we get to learn all about verbs!"

The excitement in her voice wasn't because she enjoyed his suffering—it was because she liked school way too much.

Judai groaned.

* * *

After school—and his session with Cronos—Judai walked past a store window on his way to Misawa's. There were television sets on display in the window, showing the news, which caught his attention.

"Over the course of just a couple weeks, 40 percent of the population here in Egypt has vanished without a trace or any clue as to what caused it," the reporter said. "And still others here believe there were more people here than are known to be missing."

As she went on, Yubel humphed. _"A bunch of useless garbage. You don't need to be watching this. Move along,"_ she said sternly.

_How much is 40 percent?_ he asked her, deciding this was a good time to practice a bit of math—made for a good cover-up, after all.

_"__You're not seriously taking a math lesson right now, are you?"_ she asked, looking at him lamely.

_How much is 40 percent? _he repeated.

Yubel sighed. _"A little under half. Now, can we go?"_

There was a witness on the television, along with an interpreter. "I saw it with my own eyes!" the man was saying. "There was a man clad in black armor, wearing sunglasses, with spiky hair, right in front of her before she disappeared!"

Judai looked back at the television.

_"__Alright! Move along! Nothing to see here! Let's go, boy."_ Now she was being even more stern with him.

_So, almost half the population... What's that word?_

_"__Now you're taking a Japanese lesson!?_*****_ Population! People that live there! But this doesn't concern you, so back off!"_

"My wife vanished in a pit of shadows!" another witness said.

_Vanished in a pit of... Do shadows even form pits?_

Yubel growled, _"Judai..."_

He kept staring at the TV until the bomb started beeping.

_"__I'm warning you. Get away from there at once!" _Yubel ordered.

Judai walked along, and the beeping ceased.

_"__Good. Now stay out of it. It doesn't concern you, anyway, so stop listening to it," _she said, glaring at him.

_Why are _you_ so concerned about it?_

_"__That also doesn't concern you. Just stay away from it, you got that? Otherwise, I _will_ blow you up, are we clear?" _she said, sounding serious.

_Crystal,_ he answered.

_"__Good. Although, if you already have some hidden plan or something, then I can't do anything about that, right?"_ she asked in one of her weird moments. _"Can't do a thing about what you don't know, after all!"_ She giggled some, as if she liked the idea of that.

Judai didn't know what was going on. He knew she was being controlled by some evil force, but he didn't understand why she was acting like that—she kept implying that he had some sort of plan, as if she didn't care or even approved of it.

_What the heck is wrong with you?_

Instead of answering, she said, _"Hey, look. It's that oaf Hayato."_

Judai looked. Sure enough, there was Hayato, sound asleep on a bench, a book on self-confidence lying open on his chest. Judai walked over.

"Hayato?" he asked.

Hayato moaned. "Go away. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Actually, it looks like you were trying to read."

"Aw, forget about that. It's just another dumb book, anyway."

"Uh...you sure about that?"

"Definitely. No one can possibly benefit from such a stupid book. See for yourself, if you want."

Judai picked up the book and flipped through it. From what he could understand of it, it had some great advice in it—if Hayato would just pay attention and take it.

"Okay, maybe I just can't read at all, but I'm seeing some great advice you're missing, Hayato," he told him.

"Yeah, right. Great for you maybe. You're always happy, right?" He looked at Judai, still lying on that bench, and said, "Well, I hate to break it to ya, but not everyone can benefit from some dumb confidence book like you can. Besides that, you don't even _have_ that problem, do you?"

Tired of this guy, Judai said, "Okay, you want to know something? I'm no good at anything. I can't read, I can't write, and I don't get math or science at all."

Hayato laughed shortly. "Join the club, then. I—"

"But I'm not letting that stop me!" Judai cut him off. "I may not be very good at these things right now, but I'll get better at them if I keep trying! I mean, it's not like you're born knowing how to do everything. Could you walk and talk when you were born?"

"How can you be so confident?" Hayato asked, sitting up. "You're something else, alright." Then he shrugged and added, "Yeah. Whatever. Well, let me tell you, that might work for guys like you, but it doesn't work for guys like me. I'm no good at anything, and I never will be. So says my dad."

"So? You believe him?"

Hayato was silent for a moment before saying, "Well, like I said before. He's right."

"How do you know?"

Hayato didn't answer.

"Everyone has something they're good at," Judai told him, "but it takes time to find out what that is! Sure, you aren't good at the things your dad wishes you were, but that doesn't mean there aren't other things out there that you're great at and your dad can't do."

"Oh, what do you know. I bet you can do anything you put your mind to. Me? I can't even pass a simple class and move up a grade. So I'm still in tenth grade..."

"What class? I mean, I'm failing everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I've got three tutors, plus one of my teachers spending extra time on me, to prove it."

"Why don't you just give up now? It sounds like you're majorly behind. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't get demoted by a few years, even. Face it. Like me, you'll never amount to anything."

"I don't know about that," Judai told him. "See, I'm going to try my best until the end. I mean, if I give up, I'll never know if I could have done it, right?"

Hayato was silent again, thinking about that.

"Well, I gotta get going," Judai said, walking off. "I'm meeting up with one of my tutors now. See ya!"

Hayato watched him go. _Judai Yuki... Huh._

He smiled.

* * *

When Judai finally got to Misawa's house fifteen minutes late, he found the boy in question waiting outside.

"Ah, Judai. There you are. What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry," Judai said. "I got a little distracted.

"Not exactly the best time for that, you know," Misawa told him. "After all, we need all the time we can get to get you signed up for this thing."

"Right, sorry."

"Well, anyway, we should get going, then. The sign-ups are being held at KaibaCorp, near the park. We should hurry over there before they close."

Judai nodded, and the two headed off to enter him in the tournament.

* * *

Paperwork: Judai's newest foe. He didn't have a clue what he was looking at, so Misawa had to help him fill it out. It took them awhile, but they finally finished it, making Judai entry number 1000, the last one allowed. He thought about just how lucky that was as he walked home.

He got a rather nasty surprise near his house—a new neighbor, a girl with tanned skin, green eyes, purple hair, and a gem on her forehead. She stood in the yard of the place next door, talking to another girl, one he also knew—little Rei.

"So, is it true?" the girl asked. "My new neighbors have a son who's really cute?"

"Oh, he's not just cute. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met!" Rei said. She blushed just thinking about him.

"I see, so is that why you're waiting for him?"

Judai stopped dead in his tracks, spotting the girls. He paled upon seeing the green-eyed girl.

_"__Hmm. Well, that's a little weird," _Yubel observed in his head. _"What's she doing here?"_

"Yup!" Rei answered. "I was hoping to see him again. Oh, my darling Judai. I sure hope he gets home soon."

"Hmm," the other girl said. "Well, good luck with that, then. He sounds real nice."

_"__So, are you going to stand here all day or go see what's going on?"_

Judai didn't answer—he was still too stunned and freaked out.

_"__Hello? Anybody home? Judai?"_

When he still didn't answer, Yubel slapped him. Strange that she could, though, being in spirit form at the moment.

_"__Alright. Wake up, already! It's just a couple of good-looking girls!"_

_Uh, yeah, okay,_ he responded before walking over.

"Hey, Rei!" he called.

The girls both turned.

"Judai-sama! Hi!" Rei said, running over to him. "Bet you're surprised to see me! Well, surprise! I came to see you, Judai-sama!"

"Why?" he asked.

Rei laughed. "Silly boy! I wanted to see you again, of course! You're a really cool guy, and I was hoping to spend some more time with you!"

Judai hadn't yet had the chance to grasp how ominous this statement was when the other girl walked over, saying, "So, your name's Judai, huh? Well, it's nice to finally meet you properly. I'm Ayumi. I just moved in next door."

Judai was still pale, and her being so close to him didn't help, either. Ayumi, as she called herself, noticed this.

"What's your problem? Why is it, every time you see me, you act like such a freak?"

"Wait," Rei said. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah...I think..."

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" Ayumi demanded, glaring at him in annoyance.

Judai backed up. "Uh..."

_"__Honestly, Judai, is that any way to treat your friend and _master_?" _Yubel asked in his head. In what could only be called a mutter, she added, _"Even though she really shouldn't be here."_

_Wait, _you_ don't know why you're—_she's—_here!?_

_"__Beats me. This wasn't part of the plan."_

"Hello?" Ayumi asked. "Anyone home?"

Judai started. "Huh? Uh, sorry. You say something?"

"Judai-sama? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... This girl...she's... Remember that 'bad experience dating' that I mentioned earlier? Well, she's it," he said, half-lying to cover up his nervousness.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"I did what now?" Ayumi asked.

Inching away, Judai said, "Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now..."

"Uh, excuse me for asking, but what exactly do you think I did to you? 'Cause all I ever did was ask you to help me find my boyfriend." Muttering, Ayumi added, "Dumb creep ran off with another woman, too."

"Really? 'Cause I was out with a girl I know, and she said someone told her that I was her boyfriend," Judai countered. "That someone looked exactly like you, from what she said."

"What? Really?" Rei asked.

Ayumi humphed. "I can't believe you. Telling lies like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. I never did anything of the sort."

"Then do you have a twin or something? Because I'm definitely not making this up. She got really mad at me for lying to her!"

"Well, maybe she just wasn't interested in the first place," Ayumi said. "She could've been lying to you so she could break it off faster."

"I'm not so sure about that," he answered levelly.

_"__Okay. That's enough. You're gonna make me look bad."_ Muttering, she added, _"Although, granted, I shouldn't be here in the first place, but still."_

"Well, did she _seem_ interested? Or was she wishing she was somewhere else all night? Trust me. Girls will do anything to get out of a bad date sometimes."

"Okay, I'm out of here," he answered, walking off. He wasn't sure why, but he was genuinely offended by that.

_"__Interesting. Did I say something to upset you for some reason?" _Yubel said. She laughed through her lips.

"Hey," Rei said, putting her hands on her hips. "That's no way to treat your new neighbor, Judai. What did I say about being nice to girls? Well?"

He didn't stop. "I know that one, and I'm not going to be nice to her."

"Ah! How rude can one guy be!?" Ayumi said. "You've _never_ been nice to me! Maybe _I_ should stop trying to be nice to _you_!"

There was a hidden message there, which Judai, stopping and looking back, decided to return. "Quit being so forward."

He started walking again.

"I'm not," Ayumi said, crossing her arms. "You're just being a jerk."

_"__Hey, didn't we agree you'd leave that behind, boy?" _Yubel asked, referring to the bad attitude._ "Cut it out."_

"Judai! I thought you were better than that!" Rei snapped. "Was everything we went through just an act!?"

He stopped and looked at her, hurt. "So a girl says something, and she's automatically telling the truth; but, when I say something that goes against it, I'm lying?" he asked, remembering saying something similar to Asuka earlier. "Rei, you don't know either of us, so don't be so quick to take sides. And, Ayumi, I'm sorry."

_Though I still think you're too forward..._

Ayumi humphed. "You should be."

"I guess you're right," Rei admitted. "Sorry for being so quick to judge."

"It's fine," he told her, heading back to his house.


	15. Nervous About a Date?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

**WARNING: crude language**

* * *

As Judai approached his home, Yubel asked, _"So, what was that for, anyway? Aren't you happy to see me in my true form? I kinda like it, if I do say so myself. So how come, every time you see it, you're even meaner to me? Care to explain?"_

_Because I know that seeing you in town, with so many humans around, is not a good sign for me, that's why, _he told her. _I mean, last time, you actually attacked me._

_"__That's because you attacked me first. Or did you forget that one?"_

_You were gonna force me to go back with you!_

_"__So?"_ Yubel asked. _"That's still no reason to go and attack me like that! You should be ashamed."_

He stopped outside of his door, figuring that he should end this argument with her before he entered. No point making his parents wonder why he was so spaced out and endanger their lives again, after all.

_What else was I supposed to do?_ Judai asked. _Talking doesn't work. I've already tried that!_

_"__Funny. 'Cause I could've sworn it did last time. You know, when I became that blond girl Asuka?"_

_Yeah, well, apparently it doesn't work alone,_ he told her, irritated. _I was hoping we could have settled our issues _without_ anyone having to get hurt or risk their lives on some dumb test._

He thought back to her kidnapping him and his friends showing up to save him. That wasn't exactly the most fun he'd ever had, and he wished he hadn't had to go through that with her. Especially since it seemed totally pointless now, seeing as she had gone back on her word because of that light Neos had mentioned.

_"__Wait, you knew it was a test?" _she asked.

_I kinda figured it out, seeing as you let me go so easy when they showed up. That's part of why I'm not mad at you for it._

_"__So that's it, huh? I was wondering why you forgave me so quickly. You know,"_ she added,_ "for awhile there, I almost gave up on that. And your continued bad attitude didn't help much, either. That's why I almost started hating you about as much as...the great one...who made me who I am today."_ Her voice turned somewhat dreamy and spacey there at the end.

_Since when do you call him "the great one?"_

Yubel didn't answer, worrying Judai.

_Yubel?_

There was another moment of silence before her voice in his head said, _"Light...just a little more light! The light reveals all! You should try it, too!"_

Judai wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. It took him a moment to ask, _Light...?_

_"__The Light of Truth," _Yubel answered. _"It's wonderful! And soon, the whole world will be bathed in light! In fact, I'm ordering you to go get the baptism of the light! Right now, got it!?" _she said, sounding crazed.

Judai, totally baffled, told her, _Uh, no. No, I don't._

As if he hadn't already known that she was Yubel, Ayumi spoke from behind him, responding to his thought. "Good. Don't. Dark is more your color." In his head, she added, _"And I'm ordering you to stay that way, too."_

She walked off. Judai watched her go, totally lost.

_"__In short, ignore what I just said,"_ Yubel told him, back to sounding like herself.

_Okay._

* * *

The next day at school, the last empty seat in class was taken by yet another new student. Well, the last technically empty seat.

Cronos walked into the classroom and said, "Class, may I introduce our newest student."

At these words, Judai saw Sho reach into the desk on his left and pull out that sign—the one from his first day, saying the seat was taken.

_I just don't think I want to know,_ Judai thought.

At the front of the class, Cronos ignored Sho and continued, "Signora Ayumi."

Judai tensed as the girl in question entered the room, dressed in the black sailor-girl outfit that was the school uniform.

"Hi," she said, smiling sweetly. "I'm very pleased to meet you all."

Most of the guys in class went nuts.

"Wow!" some guy near the front said. "What a chick!"

"Yeah!" a boy in the back added. "And such a cute smile!"

Someone behind Judai said, "She's dreamy..."

"Now, now," Cronos said. "Settle down. So, Signora Ayumi, where do you want to sit?"

Judai couldn't figure out for the life of him why Cronos was asking—after all, there was only technically one unoccupied seat in the room, and he shouldn't have been asking a student where she wanted to sit, anyway. Was it something Yubel—Ayumi—was doing to him?

"Hmm," Ayumi said, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see. How about that empty seat right next to the tall boy with teal hair right up front?"

Johan started. "Wait, me?"

"Very good," Cronos said. "Then have a seat, please."

Ayumi walked over and sat down. Judai, on the other hand, was twitching, like he was having some sort of fit.

Noticing this, Sho asked, "Aniki? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Fine."

"Also, we have a student returning," Cronos went on, sounding surprised. Must have been a big deal if he was reintroducing the student. Quietly, he added, "Although I can't for the life of me figure out why..." Louder, he went on, "Signor Maeda's finally back, so I guess it's a good thing Signor Marufuji's been guarding his seat this whole time."

Suddenly the sign on the desk made a lot more sense.

Hayato walked into the classroom, rubbing the back of his head, saying, "Aw, shucks, little buddy. You didn't have to."

Sho stood up. "Hayato!?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hi," his friend answered.

"Well, have a seat, Signor Maeda," Cronos said. "Class will begin shortly."

"Y-yes, sir," Hayato stuttered before heading over to sit on Sho's left—in the desk that had the sign.

Yep. That sign made much more sense now.

"Hayato?" Judai asked, looking at him around Sho. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah!" Sho added. "I thought you were dropping out!"

"What? I changed my mind, that's all," Hayato answered. "Can't a guy do that without getting ridiculed or something? I just decided to do my best from now on, that's all."

"Really? Why?" Sho asked.

Judai grinned, understanding entirely.

In the back of the room, Kathleen leaned to her left and asked, "Say, Aki? Did you see that? What about you, Jim?"

"See what?" Jim asked. "Judai smiling about Hayato apparently taking his advice..."

"Or how nervous our brunette was when that new girl came in," Akiko finished.

"Both," Kathleen said. "Who is that girl, anyway? 'Cause I think I know, and I don't like it."

"I'm with you, Kathy," Akiko said.

Jim nodded. "Agreed. Though why she'd be here when she's already _there_ is beyond me."

Kathleen looked at the new girl for a moment. _Something really doesn't feel right here..._

* * *

They discussed this new student in greater detail during lunch. Well, except for Manjoume. He was...otherwise occupied.

"So, any idea why she's here, pal?" Johan asked, confused—she had been nice to him all morning, which was completely unexpected.

"No," Judai answered. "Not a one."

Sho looked at the boy sitting beside him and said, "Well, I'm more worried about why Hayato's here! What did you do now, Aniki? Hayato never comes to school!"

"Sho, Hayato being here is a good thing," Judai pointed out. "That new girl, on the other hand, is _not_!"

"I'm not entirely sure about that," Kathleen said.

Judai looked at her. "Which part?"

"The second. She's acting kinda weird. I mean, look!" she pointed across the room. "She's flirting with Manjoume!"

The others looked. Sure enough, the two were talking and laughing. And was it just Judai's imagination, or was Manjoume blushing?

"...O-kay..." he said.

Yubel took a moment to recover as well. _"Weirdo..."_

"What!?" Asuka asked, wide-eyed.

"Wow. Who'd think that day would come," Amon said, referring the fact that Manjoume was falling for another girl besides Asuka.

Judai sweat. "Not sure how this'll end..."

Asuka, still absorbing the fact that Manjoume was flirting with _her_, started, "Say, isn't that...?"

She trailed off, knowing that not everyone here knew who that was.

"The new girl and Manjoume flirting?" Judai helped. "Yep."

"But isn't that...you-know-who? What's she up to now?"

_"__Good question..."_ Yubel muttered in Judai's head.

"I don't even think _she_ could tell you that one.."

"Agreed," Kathleen said. "She's been kinda out of sorts lately. Right, Jim?"

Jim nodded. "Right. She's throwing a bit of a wobbly lately. I wonder what's gotten into her..."

In the back of his head, Judai heard, _"Light...just...a...little...more..."_

"Whoa!" Sho said. "Hold up! You guys all know her!? How?"

Judai hesitated. Sho didn't know that was Yubel, and he was thinking that might actually be a good thing. "Uh, well, y'see..."

"Hey, guys," Ayumi said. "What's up?"

Judai started, along with most of their group. While they had been talking, Manjoume had brought Ayumi over to them.

"Everyone? Meet Ayumi," he said, blushing. "She's got a black belt in karate and a handle on my heart..."

Ayumi giggled. "Ah, you're so funny, Jun."

Akiko was doing a great impression of a fish. Everyone else was staring as well.

Judai, figuring someone would have to break the silence, said, "You...and her...?"

"Well, why not?" Ayumi asked. "He's a lot nicer than you, Judai, _that's _for sure."

Manjoume took his seat at the table, and Ayumi sat down beside him.

"What does she mean by that?" Hayato asked, looking at Judai.

Judai paused for a moment, considering how to answer that. "She and I...have our fair share of differences," he finally said.

_"__Yeah, like you're sane and she's so _not_ right now..."_ Yubel muttered in Judai's head.

Ayumi humphed. "Or so you think," she said, though whether it was in reference to Judai's words or Yubel's, neither could be sure.

Judai just stared at her for a moment, so Johan decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, anyway, Judai. Did you sign up for that tournament yesterday?" he asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah," Judai answered. "I was the last one, too, so I got there just in time."

Not that he was about to tell them how long it had taken him to fill out the papers to enter. Misawa, on the other hand, wasn't above making a comment about it.

"Yeah. No kidding," he muttered. "Last to finish their sign-up sheet, that is."

"So you're still having trouble with that stuff?" Asuka asked.

"Heh... Yeah," Judai answered, rubbing the back of his head, a slight grin on his face.

"Well, then, what are we wasting time talking for?" Kathleen asked. "Hurry up and eat so we can so get back to work on that!"

Judai let his head fall onto the table with a thump. Asuka laughed.

"Aw, come on," she said, grinning. "It's not that bad."

"Work, work, work... Can't we ever do anything else, Kathleen-sensei?" he asked.

"Not until you get caught up, 'kid,'" she answered. "Now let's go and work on your writing some more. Come on."

She got up and headed for the door. Judai groaned before getting up and following reluctantly.

Manjoume humphed. "That idiot. I doubt he could even cut it as a duelist. If he doesn't get caught up soon, he'll never amount to anything."

"Really? Wow. And he's still gonna try anyway," Hayato said, smiling.

"Hey, Hayato?" Sho said. "You feeling okay? You never smile."

"He'll make it, mate," Jim told Manjoume.

"Yeah. And, even if he doesn't, at least he's got an awesome girlfriend, huh, Asuka?" Haruko teased.

Asuka started. "W-what!?"

"Don't deny it!" Haruko, ever the matchmaker, said. "You like him, and you two are dating!"

"He asked me out, and he never does stuff like that!" Asuka defended quickly, blushing. "Who am I to say no and crush any hopes we have of teaching him what love really is!? I'm not heartless, after all!"

"I guess you're right, but why are you—" Sho started.

"Hey," Junko said.

The group looked to see an irritated Junko dragging Kathleen along by the arm with Judai following, confused.

"Which one of you two started that rumor about me and Momoe again?" she asked. "'Cause not only _aren't_ we a couple, but we most certainly aren't adopting a kid! Someone's gonna pay for that!"

"Oh, really?" Kathleen asked. "How do we know you're not? I mean, _I'm_ marrying Johan, after all!"

Johan sweat. "Y-yeah. Heh heh."

Akiko looked thoughtful. "Hmm... I know I said you two were a couple, but I was just telling it like I saw it, like what Momoe heard about me and Jim. I never made up anything intentionally."

"Yeah. Me, neither," Kathleen added. "_You_ know how rumors can get out of control, though." Muttering, she added, "Like how I'm not only dating him, but now everyone thinks we're engaged for some stupid reason."

Junko humphed. "Well, next time, girls, leave me out of it. I'm not the rumor-spreader, and it's not fair to lump me in with her because you're mad, okay?"

"'Kay," Kathleen said.

"Okay. Next time, I'll just make up some crap about Momoe," Akiko said. "I've already got a few things in mind..." That tone made it seem as if she had been spying on her or something. Knowing Akiko, she may have.

"Well, you better," Junko said. "Or I'll tell everyone that _you're _both moms next! Got that!?"

"Got it," Akiko answered.

"So, wait," Kathleen said. "Are we moms separately or together?"

Akiko glared at her. "We're not moms _period_, Kat," she said.

Junko, disturbed, said, "Whatever. Just don't do it again..." She walked off to try to forget that last question of Kathleen's.

"You know, guys," Asuka said. "That wasn't very nice."

Kathleen humphed.

"I don't care," Akiko said. "Momoe's a bitch."

"What's a bitch?" Judai asked.

Kathleen chose to ignore this question. That was one thing she _didn't_ want to help him learn...Akiko's primary language called Swear. "Well, anyway, now that that's over with, I'd better get back to teaching Judai." Muttering, she added, "If I get dragged around by anymore girls, I'm gonna..." Louder, she said, "See ya, guys."

She grabbed the still-confused Judai's hand and dragged him off again.

* * *

Saturday rolled around, and with it, Judai's date with Asuka. Sho, Hayato, and Johan had all insisted on coming over to help him get ready. With his dad throwing his aid into the mix, Judai felt like he was a prince or something.

"So, son," Dad said. "Any reason you've chosen so soon to go out on another date?"

Silently, he added, _I mean, you were acting like you needed time to recover after that last one._

"Yeah! I thought you didn't like dating!" Sho said. "So why did you ask Asuka out? I still don't get it."

"Well, I..." Judai trailed off, not entirely sure himself why he was doing this willingly.

_"__Doesn't this all have something to do with how that girl feels about you?" _Yubel asked in his mind.

_Well, with how everyone _thinks_ she feels about me, anyway, _he amended.

_"__Boy, it's obvious to anyone who's not you."_

_Arg... Why do so many girls have to like me!?_

_"__Well, why do you have to be so cute, kind, and funny?" _she teased.

_Funny,_ he told her sarcastically.

"Well, anyway, son, I think you're ready now," Dad said. "What do you boys think?"

"Well, he looks okay," Johan said, glancing over Judai's red shirt, jeans, and brown jacket. "I just hope he acts okay."

"You're so lucky, Judai," Hayato said. "After all, no girl in her right mind wants to go out with me."

"I think you're ready, Aniki," Sho told him. "Just remember to be nice to her, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Judai answered nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, either, which made him more nervous.

_"__Yes! Finally!" _Yubel cheered.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be your other friend, Jim," Dad said. "He said he'd be by right around now to get you. Although I doubt he was expecting you all to be here." He glanced around at the other three as he added this last statement.

Judai's dad walked out to let Jim in. Yubel, meanwhile, was practically throwing a party by herself.

_What__ are you so happy about?_ Judai asked her.

_"__Why are _you_ so nervous?"_ she countered. _"It's _just_ Asuka, right?"_

_Right..._

_"__You don't know, do you!?"_ she asked, excited and happy.

_No, I don't, _he admitted. _Why? Do you?_

She got flirtatious on him as she said, _"Why, yes. I do." _She giggled, batting her eyes at him.

Judai just stared at her for a moment.

_"__Get the message, 'lover-boy?'" _she asked before chuckling a bit.

Judai's dad returned then, with Jim following behind. "So, Judai, are you ready?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well, then, we should get going, mate," Jim told him.

"Good luck, pal," Johan said. "Don't scare her off this time, okay?"

"Hey, I didn't scare her off _last_ time!" Judai said, indignant.

"Uh, you told her your life story out of nowhere and ran from your date with her, so you kinda did."

"Wait, what!?" Hayato asked, startled.

Sho sweat. "Aniki..."

"It wasn't out of nowhere!" Judai defended. "She thought I had a girlfriend, and that was just Yubel lying!"

_"__You call it lying, I say it was true,"_ Yubel countered. _"You were just too stupid to see that."_

"Okay. That's it. Who's Yubel?" Hayato asked.

Sho started, not sure how to answer. "Well, uh..."

"Aw, forget it!" Judai said. "I gotta go! Come on, Jim!"

He ran out, apparently quite eager to be on his way. Jim looked at the others, smirking slightly.

"Is it just me, or does he seem genuinely nervous?" he asked.

"I know!" Johan said. "Wait til Kathy hears. She'll be soo happy."

"Who's Yubel!?" Hayato asked again. "Sho made me sleep with Judai because of her once!"

Sho began, "Well..."

The anxious boy called, "Jim! Come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming, mate!" Jim called. "No need to panic!"

He headed out after Judai, laughing a bit.

* * *

Asuka, meanwhile, was having her own issues—involving her brother.

"Honestly, Nii-san," she said. "Can't you just let it drop already? I know I said that, but I didn't really mean it. I was just trying to shut you up, that's all."

"Are you _sure_!?" Fubuki demanded. "Because you don't seem able to make up your mind about this guy! I mean, one minute you like him, then you don't, now you _do_!? What gives!?"

"Look, it's a long story. And I don't have time for this right now. He's supposed to be coming by to pick me up soon, and your constant bothering isn't helping me get ready. I've still got to comb my hair and wash my face, so could you please leave me alone, already?"

"But, Asuka! If you're going on a date, shouldn't you put on some makeup?" he asked. "Or wear some perfume? I mean, you're going on a _date_! With a boy!"

Really, Fubuki was normally pretty nutty, but today was the worst.

"I'm just going to a movie with him. Maybe find some place to have dinner, that's all. Besides, he's not really into all that stuff, anyway. Why waste more time?"

"If he's not into it, then why did he ask you out!? Huh!?"

"That's a good question. I don't really know why."

Fubuki shook his head. "Are you sure this boy's a teenager?" he asked. "Because he sounds more like a toddler, from what you're saying."

"Why do you think I said you'd sent me on a date with a five-year-old the last time?" Asuka asked. "He's about as mature as one."

"And you're doing it again? Why?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. He's afraid of dating. Asking me out could mean he's trying to conquer his fears, so, if I don't do this, he may never grow up and get over his fear. Do you honestly think I want to be responsible for that? I don't think so."

Fubuki threw his head back, draping an arm across his face. "A pity date!?" he cried. "But why did it have to be _you_!? There are _plenty _of eligible ladies out there, and you've got bachelors lined up around the block to take you on a _real_ date! Why a pity date!?"

"That's no concern of yours!" she answered defensively. "Just get out of my room, already!"

There was a knock at the door just then, and Asuka saw her opportunity to get rid of Fubuki.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get the door?" she suggested, running a brush through her hair. "I'm a little busy here."

Fubuki, shaking his head, went to answer the door.

* * *

Judai stood at Asuka's doorstep nervously, waiting for an answer, glad that Jim was there. When her brother opened the door, he asked, "Hi. Uh, is Asuka ready?"

Having accomplished his mission of delivering Judai safely to Asuka's, Jim ran off, calling, "Well, good luck, mate!"

Out of nowhere, Fubuki started bawling.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Judai asked.

"Oh, the tragedy! Oh, the inhumanity! Oh, this is worse than Romeo and Juliet!" he cried.

"What?"

"You! And my sister! And she doesn't even _like_ you!"

Judai stared, not sure why that bothered him as much as it did.

"Alright! That's quite enough of _that_, Nii-san!" Asuka said, storming over and saving the day.

"Asuka! Please reconsider!" Fubuki begged. "We could send him out with Haruko! I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

Not liking the sound of that, Judai stared for a second before he asked, "What...?"

"I said that's enough! Don't make me get nasty," Asuka said, casting a glare at her older brother.

Fubuki cringed and backed away. Asuka turned back to Judai.

"Sorry about that, Judai," she said. "He's been acting like a real idiot all night. So, are you ready then?"

"Uh, yeah." Remembering what Rei had said, he added, "You look nice, by the way."

She was dressed in a blue checkered sundress and white sandals, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She hesitated a moment, caught off-guard by the compliment. Finally, she said, "Thanks. You, too. So, do you own anything that isn't red?" she asked with a giggle, eying the shirt he was wearing.

"Uh...heh." He blushed. "We should get going."

_"__Aw, how cute,"_ Yubel teased. She laughed through her lips before asking, _"So, when's the wedding?"_

"Right," Asuka said. "Be back later, Nii-san. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm away!" Muttering, she added, "Like call my friends to complain again."

She walked off, leading Judai to the movie theater. He was partially distracted at the moment, defending himself from Yubel's taunt.

_There's not gonna be a wedding! Cut it out!_

To Asuka, he said, "So, your brother... Does he do that often?"

"You have no idea," she answered. "One time, when I was ten, a boy named...hmm. I kinda forget. Kido? Ken? Kantkos?" She waved it off. "Whatever. Anyway, he had a serious crush on me, and, one day, he asked my brother for some tips on how to impress me. Well, I'm not going into detail on _that_ one, but let's just say, by the end of it, Kodos had a new crush, and my brother had a black eye."

Judai laughed. "He sounds like a handful."

"Again, you have _no_ idea," Asuka said with a shudder. "Let's just say that a lot of the time, I wish I was an only child."

"Guess I wouldn't know, being an only child," he admitted.

"Trust me. You wouldn't know, anyway. Unless you miraculously got stuck with his long lost twin or something."

Judai laughed again. "That bad, huh?"

Asuka sweat. "Don't ask. Just don't ask."

He laughed again.

The two kept talking as they made their way to the theater. So far, this date was going pretty well. Okay, aside from the unexplained nervousness and the slight pang Judai felt in his chest when Fubuki had said that Asuka didn't like him, but he'd worry about those little details later. Surely they were nothing.


	16. A Bad Time to Fall in Love

**A/N: Thunderstorms and tornadoes in my area (in theory...). So I'm getting this up before the power can go out. Lots of fianceshipping in this chapter. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Upon arriving at the movie theater, Asuka checked to see which movies would be starting soon. She turned to Judai and asked, "So, what kind of movie do you want to see? I see there's a great one out right now about teenage drama."

Not that she really wanted to see something like that, but it wasn't overly romantic, and it was starting soon. Who knew? Maybe Judai liked those sorts of movies.

Judai looked, then said, "Umm...you pick. I don't really care what we see."

_"__Hey, look,"_ Yubel teased in his head. _"That one's about a girl who's seeking her true love. Why not go see that one?" _She laughed a bit.

_Very funny, Yubel._

"Well, then, how about this one? It sounds pretty good," Asuka asked, pointing out a romantic comedy.

"Okay."

_"__Hmm. A _romantic_ comedy, eh?"_ Yubel laughed through her lips.

"Okay. Then wait right here. I'll go buy our tickets," Asuka said, heading up to the ticket booth.

Remembering what Rei had said about not making the girl pay for the date, Judai, grateful his dad had given him some money for this, said, "Uh, actually, I got it!"

Asuka stared, stunned. "Judai..."

He headed over to buy the tickets, leaving Asuka thinking that one date with Rei had made all the difference.

_"__Ah, Judai," _Yubel teased again. _"You're such a gentleman."_

_Shut up!_

She just laughed.

* * *

When Judai came back with the tickets, Asuka took hers and said, "Thanks for doing that back there. You know, you didn't have to. I could've handled it."

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off.

Asuka smiled. "Well, anyway, we've still got a few minutes til the movie starts. Do you want to get something to eat, like some popcorn, and a drink? Thanks to you, I've got plenty of money for it."

Judai blushed, saying, "Uh, sure."

"Great. I'll pay for this one," Asuka said. "Why don't you just tell me what you want to drink, and I'll meet you in the theater, okay?"

"O-okay," Judai said, not sure why he was stuttering. "I'll have a Coke."

"Okay. Then go wait on me, and I'll get you one."

_"__Hmm. So, she's one of those, huh?"_ Yubel mused. _"An independent girl who always speaks her mind. My kind of girl."_

Judai headed into the theater to find seats while Asuka went and got their snacks.

* * *

Minutes later, Asuka joined Judai in the theater and handed him his drink. As she took her seat, she asked, "So, do I need to remind you about how this place works? Or did your parents teach you that as a child?"

Judai blushed. "I know how a movie theater works, Asuka," he said.

"Good," she answered. "I sure hope so. So, you know you're not supposed to make noise or get up, then? Oh, and all phones must be off, too."

"Yes, Asuka, I know."

"Good," Asuka said, relieved.

_"__Hmm. Interesting,"_ Yubel said. _"Sounds like school. So why do you people _want_ to come here? I don't get it."_

_To see a movie,_ Judai answered.

_"__Movie? You mean like on TV? But why go out to do that? Why not just do it at home?"_

The more Yubel spoke, the more she reminded Judai that she was from a different time. A far different time.

_These movies are new. They aren't on TV, and this way, you can watch them without commercials, _Judai said, explaining a few of the perks to her.

_"__Commercials... You mean those weird programs selling vacuum cleaners and cat food?"_

_Yeah, those. Nobody likes those, so any chance to watch something without commercials is great._

Yubel was silent for a moment before saying, _"You modern-day humans are weird."_

* * *

"Okay, I've got to admit it," Asuka said as they left the theater. "That was one funny movie. I especially liked it when the girl found that pit bull of his in her bed. What about you, Judai? What did you think of it?"

"It was awesome!" he answered. "I liked the part when the guy tried to kiss her, and she backed up, right into the lake."

Asuka laughed. "Yeah. That was good, too. I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, now what? Do you want to go home, or..."

Judai's stomach growled just then. He laughed a bit.

"You hungry? Because I'm starved!"

"Uh, well, I was thinking you'd want to eat at home and put an end to this," Asuka said, "but if you really want to continue..."

"Yeah," Judai answered, too nervous to give more than a one-word answer.

"Well, okay, if you're sure you want to, then, yeah. We can go get something to eat. But let's try to avoid any place too fancy, okay?"

"Okay."

_"__So, you're actually going through with this? Don't you know this is the part where things get more romantic usually? Can you really handle it? I wonder." _Yubel laughed.

_Sh-shut up!_ Judai told her.

_"__You know, this isn't a forced date, right? You can always back down when you feel like it," _she told him with a grin.

_Yeah, well, I don't feel like it!_

_"__Really? And what's so great about this girl? I thought you weren't into girls."_

Suddenly, Yubel didn't sound so happy. In fact, she sounded like she was getting jealous.

_I...I don't know..._

"Judai, are you listening?" Asuka asked. "I asked if you were okay with fast food?"

He started. "Huh? Uh, yeah, that's fine with me."

"Great! Then come with me," she said, walking off. "I know an awesome place not far from here. Their salad's to die for!"

"Okay!" Judai said, following.

_"__What's fast food?"_ Yubel asked. _"Do I even want to know?"_

_It's food that's ready to eat fast, _Judai answered. _A lot of people are too busy to sit down and eat __anymore, so they just grab something to go. That's fast food._

There was a pause before Yubel answered, _"Now you guys sound crazy. Who doesn't have time to eat? Even kings and queens had time for that back in the day."_

_I don't know. It's just something that's come up, I guess. You know, I'm paying way too much attention to you right now, _he pointed out. _I'm on a date!_

_"__So? You hate dates anyway," _Yubel reminded him. Muttering, she added, _"And _I_ hate _this_ one."_

Judai ignored this, turning his attention back to Asuka. "So, where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"We're already here," Asuka answered, stopping.

Judai looked at the sign above the door. Burger World. There was a giant burger with a face and arms above the door, as if nobody could tell from the name what the place served.

"I come here all the time with my other friends," Asuka told him. "They've been in business over ten years now, and I just love their food. It's the best in town. Come on, Judai. Let's go."

She headed inside, with Judai following.

_"__Last chance, kid," _Yubel warned. _"Back out now or become a dad one day."_

Again, Judai ignored her, following the waitress to their table.

"So, what are you having?" Asuka asked him, looking at the menu. "'Cause I'm gonna get the chicken salad and an iced tea."

_"__Are you ignoring me!? Hey!" _Yubel bellowed.

Judai looked at the menu, thinking that this place was a bit different compared to most fast food restaurants he'd been to. Honestly, this was more of a diner than a fast food joint.

"Hmm...I dunno..."

"I sure hope you can read that," Asuka said. "We've practiced your reading skills for awhile now, so you better be able to!"

Judai blushed. "I can read it..."

_"__Hey, quit ignoring me," _Yubel demanded. _"I'm way better than some random blond moron!"_

Asuka giggled. "Great, 'cause here comes the waitress."

"Welcome to Burger World!" the waitress said. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a number 7, please, with a medium iced tea."

The waitress wrote that down.

"Uh, number 3 and a medium Coke," Judai said, just picking something, and the waitress wrote that down as well.

"Okay, so that's a number 7 with a medium iced tea and a number 3 with a medium Coke, yes?" the waitress confirmed.

"That's right," Asuka said.

"Okay. Just a minute, then."

She walked off. Asuka turned her attention back to Judai.

"So, Judai, what do you think? Is this too much?" she asked.

_"__That dumb, lousy..."_ Yubel muttered before yelling, _"Judai! Answer me! Why her and not me!? WHY!?"_

"No, this is fine," he answered, still ignoring Yubel.

"I should hope so!" Asuka said. "After all, you come to places like this with friends and family just to have fun, right? Why, it's almost like we aren't even on a date." She smiled.

Judai smiled back at her.

_"__Judai...answer me..."_ Yubel said, getting angry.

_I don't know, okay?_ Judai answered.

_"__Oh! Now you speak to me!"_ Yubel said, outraged. _"Why were you ignoring me in the first place!? You couldn't stop talking to me when you went on a date with Rei! Maybe this girl's too much for you to handle. Maybe you _will_ wind up marrying her!"_

The waitress came back with their food. "Here you are," she said, setting their orders down in front of them. "A number 7 with an iced tea and a number 3 with a Coke."

"Thanks," Asuka said.

Judai echoed her, following her example.

"No problem," the waitress said, walking off.

"So, Judai, are you, uh, having a good time this time?" Asuka asked. "'Cause the last time we tried this, Yubel kinda ruined it and, uh, you weren't really into it anyway."

"I'm having a great time!" Judai answered. "What about you?"

She sort of missed his question. She was stuck on the bit about him having a good time. "What!? Really!? And here I thought you were uncomfortable with this whole thing. Then again, you asked me out, so I guess you're getting over it." She smiled at him.

"Yeah," he answered, smiling back.

"Well, in that case, I-I wanted to—to tell you something—a long time ago..." She blushed, sweating, as she stumbled through whatever she was trying to say.

_"__Don't say it," _Yubel said to herself.

"What is it, Asuka?" Judai pressed.

"W-well, ever since I first met you and saw how good you were with Sho, I kinda thought you were an interesting guy, and I..."

_"__I mean it. Don't do it."_

Judai just looked at her, waiting. Asuka hesitated a moment more.

Finally, she asked, "You sure you can handle this...?"

She was hoping that he would say no. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to say this.

"I'm sure," Judai said, crushing her hopes. "What is it, Asuka?"

"I mean, this could be kind of a shock to you, and it might make you really uncomfortable, and you may not want to be friends anymore after it's done," she elaborated quickly, blushing furiously. Her pupils had contracted, and she was sweating buckets.

"I can handle it, Asuka," Judai told her. "What is it?"

"I..." She blushed even more. "...Kinda think, I...I mean, you're so...well..."

_"__Need me to tell you, _'lover'_ boy?" _Yubel asked, furious. _"Emphasis on LOVER?"_

Judai blinked. "Wait... Are you trying to say...?"

"Oh, look," Asuka said, staring at her food. "My salad's getting cold. Let's eat."

She started shoving food in her mouth, keeping her mouth full so she couldn't embarrass herself further.

Judai stared at her for a moment. "Asuka..."

Asuka looked at him, her mouth full. "Hmm?"

He just stared at her, blushing.

_"__Alright! That's it! This date's officially over! Finish your food, boy, and let's go!" _Yubel commanded.

Asuka looked at him questioningly.

"I...I think I might..."

_"__Go ahead, say it. I dare you," _Yubel said, glaring at him.

Asuka swallowed her food. "Might what?" she asked.

"I...I like you a lot..." he said, blushing more.

"W-what!?"

_"__I said stop that!" _Yubel demanded. _"You're mine, remember!? It's our destiny to be together! You can't run from it!"_

Judai just stared at the table, still blushing.

It took Asuka a moment to answer, "I-I do, too...I think..." She was blushing again, looking off to the side. "S-so, does that mean you w-want to do this again sometime?"

_"__Judai! I'm ordering you to say no! Now listen to me, and let's go already!"_

"Yeah, absolutely!" Judai answered.

"G-great!" she laughed awkwardly. "Well, we better finish our meal, then."

She went back to eating like a normal person rather than a girl possessed. Judai smiled and ate his dinner.

_"__Judai... This is your last warning... Get out of here now, or I'll kill you both."_

_If the world's going to end, what does it matter if I spend a little time with another girl? You've already pointed out that she'll be dead soon, anyway._

Yubel was quiet for a moment before saying, _"The world won't end... Not with you around...I think..."_

_But you keep telling me it will! Make up your mind,_ he said.

_"__The world won't end! All life will be bathed in a glorious light and brought to a place of endless peace! You and I just aren't going there, that's all! No, we're staying here on Earth together, FOREVER!"_

She laughed maniacally.

After a moment, she added, _"Unless you can stop it somehow, that is..."_

It took Judai a moment to answer. _Okay, whatever,_ he finally told her. _Point is, if Asuka isn't going to be __around, then how can it do any harm for me to hang out with her while she _is_ here?_

_"__Ever heard the term 'cheater?' It means you have a girlfriend or a wife, and you start dating another woman at the same time! It's the ultimate way to show disrespect to _both_ girls, as Amon has already mentioned...and no self-respecting man would ever even _think_ of doing it! That's why you should just go home! You're doing it right now!"_

_Yeah, but who said that I wanted to...Oh, forget it, _he said, hoping to get some sort of sympathy or guilt out of her. _I keep forgetting that all that matters is your happiness..._

_"__Oh, just shut up and finish your date."_

While it didn't sound as if she approved, at least she was letting him finish this date. He took that as a victory.

_Okay._

"Judai? Is something wrong?" Asuka asked, drawing his attention back to her. "You've barely even touched your food."

He had been so busy talking to Yubel that he hadn't been eating. Asuka had finished her meal already, which was why she was worried. After all, Judai normally scarfed down food when it was placed in front of him.

"Uh, no, I'm okay," he said before going back to his food.

* * *

When Judai finished his meal, Asuka said, "Well, I guess we should be getting home now before my brother _does_ do something stupid." Muttering, she added, "Like call the cops because I'm late." Louder, she asked, "Ready to go, then?"

"Yeah, okay," Judai said, getting up.

_"__Just so you know, that was your last date with her," _Yubel told him.

_But, Yubel!_

_"__No buts! You're lucky I let you finish _that_ one! You're mine, Judai. And you'll always be mine! Do you understand?"_

Judai was quiet for a moment. Asuka looked at him, concerned.

"Judai? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Judai smiled. "Nah! Everything's fine," he said, taking her hand.

_"__Hands off, boy," _Yubel said. _"Let her down gently, and let's go home."_

Asuka looked at their intertwined hands, blushing yet again, and Judai walked her home.

* * *

Fubuki couldn't contain himself anymore. Asuka had said she was going to see a movie with that boy, maybe grab a bite to eat. That was at six! Now it was past nine! Pity date's shouldn't last that long! Where was she!?

His poor friend, whom he had called and who had decided that coming over was the only way to calm him, was currently hearing all about what the "creep" could be doing to his "poor, defenseless sister."

"Fubuki. Calm down," his friend said, teal eyes narrowed in annoyance. He sweat at his friend's idiocy. "I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"But what if she _isn't_!? Or worse, what if she comes home and she's been stripped of her innocence!?" Fubuki panicked. "What if he takes her and leaves her in a ditch somewhere!? What if—!?"

"NII-SAN! QUIT IT, ALREADY!" she bellowed from behind him.

The friend grinned, brushing a lock of teal hair out of his face as he said, "Or she could be right behind you with the guy."

Fubuki turned. "ASUKA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he cried, hugging her.

"Uh, yeah," Judai said. "What did you think she'd be?"

"Nii-san. You have _got_ to quit doing that! I've already told you, I can take care of myself. Besides, Judai's still a kid. He barely knows what a date is, let alone what it means to take advantage of girls!"

"Wait. Did you just say Judai?" The friend looked at Asuka's date.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," he answered. "Why? Who are you?"

The older teen smiled. "Well, in that case, it's nice to finally meet you. My name's Ryo Marufuji. I'm Sho's older brother. And, I must say, I'm quite impressed with you. You taught my little brother to be brave. And I was sure that day would never come. Thanks."

Judai stared, startled. What he'd heard from Sho had him thinking this guy was likely a jerk. What were the odds that he would meet him?

"Wait, you're Sho's brother?"

Ryo nodded. "That's right."

"Uh, nice to meet you."

Ryo turned back to Fubuki and said, "Well, Fubuki, are you feeling better now? Not only is your sister okay, but now you know my brother's new 'aniki' is her date. So you don't need to worry anymore, right?"

Fubuki gaped for a moment. Recovering, he waved his hands around frantically. "Wait, wait, wait... The guy who got Sho to be brave...is a five-year-old mentally...and asked my sister out on a date...that seems to have gone well, since both of you are in a relatively good mood?"

"Nii-san!" Asuka protested, blushing.

Ryo nodded. "Correct."

Fubuki stared for another moment before saying, "Well, okay, then!"

With that, he headed back inside. Asuka sighed.

"Sorry about that, guys," she said.

"No problem," Ryo said. "I'm used to it by now."

"What was that?" Judai asked.

"Nothing. Well, see you later," Ryo said, walking off.

"Yeah, later, Ryo!" Asuka said. Turning to Judai, she blushed and asked, "So, uh, Judai, t-that was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Judai answered. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

_"__You can't," _Yubel forbade. _"Accept it."_

_Threaten me all you want, Yubel,_ he told her. _If you blow me up, all that's gonna happen is _you _won't have me, either._

_"__Then why don't I just kill _her_ instead?"_

_Then I'll go out of my way to join her._

_"__You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves, kid. Keep it up, and you're definitely coming home with me!"_

_Just let me have my fun before you steal it all away from me, will you?_

_"__I just did," _Yubel told him with a glare.

"Judai? Is something wrong?" Asuka asked.

"Huh?" Judai asked with a start. "Uh, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Well, good night, then..." Asuka said, heading back to her own house.

That's when Judai did something he couldn't explain—he grabbed Asuka's hand, pulling her back, and kissed her. Asuka's eyes widened in shock. After a moment, he pulled away and ran off, leaving Asuka standing on her front porch, stunned.

_"__And _what_, may I ask, was that for?" _Yubel demanded as Judai ran for home.

_Well, you said I'm not allowed to do that again! I figured I might as well do it while I had the chance!_

_"__When did I say this?" _she asked.

Judai, confused, reminded her, _You told me earlier that was my last date with her!_

_"__That's not part of the plan..."_ She sounded as if she was in a daze.

_What plan?_

_"__...Idiot... The plan to keep you out of trouble...out of h...his..."_

Judai blinked. _What?_

_"__You're right," _Yubel said. _"By order of myself and the destiny of the light, I hereby forbid you to go anywhere near that girl. If you do, I'll not only kill her and recapture you, but I'll kill everyone you love as well. Are we clear?"_

_Yubel!_ Judai protested, horrified.

_"__I _said_, are we CLEAR?"_ she demanded sternly.

Judai lowered his head. "Crystal, master..." he said aloud.

_"__You called me 'master.' I thought you weren't going to do that?"_ She laughed a bit.

Judai didn't answer. He walked home, depressed about this turn of events. He had finally found a girl that he liked, and Yubel forbade him to ever see her again. If he went against this command, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to carry out her threat—his friends and family meant nothing to her, so why should she care if they were dead?

* * *

Judai had an unexpected visitor outside of his house when he arrived—Ayumi. He backed up.

"Ayumi. What do you want?" he asked.

Ayumi stared at him for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry..."

Judai stared at her, confused. "What...?"

"I'm so sorry, Judai..."

She walked off, her head lowered. Judai watched her go, wondering why she was apologizing. Especially considering that she wasn't taking it back.


	17. Horrifying Secret Revealed

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

When Johan stopped by the next day to see how things had gone for Judai yesterday, he was hoping the answer would be something like, "Great! I can't wait to do it again!" Instead, when Judai's mom let him in, he showed himself to his friend's room and peeked in to see him lying on the bed.

_Okay, maybe he's just tired. I mean, it's still morning, and he never gets up before noon without help,_ Johan thought optimistically.

He walked into the room and said, "Hey, pal! So, how'd it go with Asuka yesterday? Did you like it this time?"

Arm draped over his face, Judai answered, "Yeah..."

Now, maybe Johan just didn't understand Judai's inflections, but that didn't sound like a tone anyone would be using if they had really enjoyed something.

"You sure? 'Cause you don't sound sure. What happened this time?" he asked.

Judai didn't answer. Johan looked at him questioningly, starting to wonder if his friend here would ever have a good date.

"Well..." Judai started finally.

"Well what?" Johan pressed. "Come on, pal. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

After another moment's hesitation, Judai asked, "Why do so many girls like me...?"

Johan blinked. "What?"

Judai didn't explain that one, still lying there with his arm draped over his face. Johan just kept staring at him, hoping he would elaborate because that question didn't make any sense to him.

_"__Oh, suck it up," _Yubel said in Judai's head. _"She's not worth it, anyway."_

_Oh, what do you know?_

"You okay, pal?" Johan asked when Judai didn't say anything more. "What happened? Didn't she like you?"

"Yeah, she liked me," Judai answered.

"So, does that mean..." He trailed off, not sure what that would mean.

Another moment's hesitation, and Judai said, "I'm not allowed to see her again..."

"What!? Who says!?" Johan demanded.

"Three guesses."

Johan stared for a moment, taking that in. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"And why's she doing that!?" he demanded. "I thought she was going to care more about your feelings from now on! I mean, she let you come back with us, and you're staying with your family now instead of her, so why won't she let you do that!?"

"Because I'm supposed to be hers..." Judai answered, dejected.

"But she let you go, didn't she!? What? _Did_ she change her mind!?"

"She didn't think I actually liked Asuka..." Judai blushed when he realized what he had just said.

"So, wait, you _do_, then!?" Johan asked, startled. "That's a first!"

Judai blushed deeper.

"So, let me get this straight," Johan said. "You're in love for the first time in your life, and it's Asuka, but Yubel doesn't approve, which makes no sense since she said she was letting you go so it should've been your choice who you fell in love with, so she won't even let you see her again?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Judai answered.

"Wow... So, are you going to be okay, then?" Johan asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Judai answered, sounding depressed. "I'll be fine.

"Okay, then. Then I think I'll go rant to someone else about what that crazy Kathy's got me involved in now," Johan said, walking out. Muttering, he added, "After all, Akiko's not too happy about it, either. Kinda weird."

Judai didn't move as he said, "Okay. Good luck with whatever that is..."

_"__Oh, will you grow up?"_ Yubel said, appearing beside him. _"She's no good for you, anyway. You heard her friends. She's smart, and you're not. She's mature, and you're a child, as you're clearly demonstrating right now. It would never work out, so just forget about it already."_

Since they were alone in his room with the door shut, Judai answered aloud, "She's my friend, and you've forbidden me to see her without getting everyone killed..."

_"__Aw, who needs friends like that, anyway? Haven't you noticed how mean she can be sometimes? She scares Sho, you know? Why worry about losing a friend like that?"_

"You know, Sho's still scared of you...and you can be kinda mean sometimes..." Judai pointed out.

_"__What are you saying? You don't really mean that, do you?"_

To avoid trouble, Judai figured he might as well lie—the truth probably wouldn't go down too well with her. "...No..."

Yubel vanished as Sho came running into the room.

"Anikiii! Big trouble! Oh, man! She's so gonna kill her this time!" Sho panicked.

"What?" Judai asked, sitting up. "What's going on, Sho?"

"Well, you see, Kathleen and Akiko got into a private argument about how to treat your boyfriend, and, to make a really long story short, they're all going on a double date to decide who's right!"

Judai stared at him a moment, not sure what the big deal was. "And this is a problem...why?" he asked finally.

"Ever heard of a double date where the girls are trying to outdo each other all night and the guys are just there to be guinea pigs!? That, and Akiko only agreed because Kathleen said her methods of dating were cruel and unusual! I'm sure Akiko's gonna kill her this time, I just know it!"

Judai couldn't see why Sho was bothering him about this. Heck, this was the first time he'd ever even heard of a double date. "Kathleen can take care of herself."

"But what about Jim and Johan!?" Sho demanded. "They're gonna be right in the middle of this feud, and they couldn't say no 'cause of how heated both girls are right now! Johan actually thought Kathleen was gonna kill him if he refused! So you can imagine what Akiko's like and how bad it was for Jim! They're at war, and our friends are stuck in the middle!"

_"__Wow... And you think _I'm_ bad..."_ Yubel observed, stunned.

Judai decided not to point out that she _was_ bad, threatening everyone he cared for if he went near Asuka again. Instead, he focused on Sho.

"Don't worry," he said. "They'll be fine."

"If you say so... By the way, Aniki," Sho said. "How was your date with Asuka?"

There it was—the inevitable question. Judai groaned, flopping back down on his bed.

"What? What's wrong, Aniki? Is it something I said?"

"Let's change the subject, okay?"

"Why?"

Not wanting to argue about this, Judai changed the subject. "I met your brother yesterday."

It worked.

"What!?" Sho asked. "You did!?"

"Yeah. He thanked me for teaching you to be brave."

"H-he did!? Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Wow..."

It took Sho another minute to say anything—literally a minute. He was too stunned to speak.

"Uh, anyway, Aniki, don't you have tutoring in an hour?" Sho finally asked. "I should let you get ready, then. But if Jim, Johan, Kathleen, or Akiko aren't in school tomorrow, at least you know why now!" He ran out, calling, "Later, Aniki!"

Judai stared at the ceiling for a second. "That's right. I _do_ have tutoring..."

_"__Well, then, go,"_ Yubel said. _"But don't you _dare_ get too close to her, _if_ you know what I mean, boy. I'd just hate to have to kill all your precious friends and family members, after all." _She laughed cruelly.

Judai didn't believe for a second that she would hate to do that, especially not in her current state. "Yeah, right..."

He grabbed his book bag and headed off to the park for his Sunday tutoring session with Asuka.

* * *

Asuka waited in the park for Judai, a bit nervous after what had happened last night. Seriously, he had _kissed _her. On the _lips_.

"Oh, boy..."

She saw Judai coming and decided to try to act professional.

"Ah! There you are, Judai!" she said, sounding a little nervous. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he answered, his voice carefully neutral.

"Great. But, before we get started, uh, can you come with me for a minute?" she asked, glancing around at the other people at the park.

"Okay," he said.

She led him behind a restroom, wanting to find someplace a bit more private to talk.

"Okay," she said once they were alone. "I've got just one question before we get started. Why did you kiss me last night? I mean, when we started that date, you didn't really want to go, and then all of a sudden, you're..."

Judai looked away, quiet for a moment, before asking, "Why do you want to know so bad? Was it wrong?"

"N-no. I was just...curious, is all. Why would you do something like that if you don't like dating?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Because I wanted to," he answered.

"Why?"

"We're wasting time, don't you think?"

"R-right! Let's get started, then!"

She walked off to find a bench or picnic table to work at. Judai just watched her go for a moment, his heart throbbing.

_"__Oh, quit leading the poor thing on," _Yubel said. _"It'll hurt less if you tell her the truth. That you're not interested and already have a girlfriend. To explain the kiss, you were told it was part of dating, so you did it. How hard is that, huh? Now go and do it. Say goodbye."_

_That's not the truth,_ Judai told her. _That's a lie that's being forced on me by my master. I'm not saying it. She'll be out of your hair soon enough, anyway..._

_"__Why do you keep calling me that?"_ she asked. _"You said you never would earlier. Why the sudden change of attitude? Hmm?"_

Judai didn't answer, too upset to justify himself to the fiend who was causing him so much pain right then.

_"__What? Why are you acting like that? I thought we were friends."_

_Friends? You're... No, never mind. You're right,_ he told her, sounding defeated as well as depressed this time.

Yubel didn't answer. Ayumi appeared out of nowhere, though, and hugged him.

"I'm so, so sorry, my friend," she said. "Please forgive me. You know, Manjoume's kinda cool, too."

Judai stared at her. _Does it count as cheating on Yubel's part that a part of her is interested in Manjoume?_

Ayumi let go and walked off without another word.

_"__I just don't get it,"_ Yubel said. _"Who _is_ she?"_

Judai just watched her go, thinking that was a dang good question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johan and Jim were in a restaurant, wishing they were someplace else. Johan would even take being lost in Yubel's woods over being here.

"So, darling?" Kathleen said. "What do you think of the wonderful gift I made for you?"

Johan looked at the sweater she had given him and said, "Uh, well, it's nice, dear, but—"

"Aw, gee, thanks, sweetie!" she interrupted. "You're too kind."

Akiko, twitching, glared at her and said, "You lousy little... What, trying to buy him with material gifts?"

Beside her, Jim sweat.

"Of course not," Kathleen said, leaning on Johan's chest. "I'm just showing him how much I care. I was up all night making that for him, after all. Now why would I do that if I didn't love him, hmm?"

Johan laughed nervously, sweating. Yeah, he really wished he was somewhere else...like skydiving into the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Akiko growled. "Lousy little...!"

Jim sweat again.

"Ya know, Aki, I'm surprised you're still here," Kathleen said. "I mean, this is a date, and, so far, you haven't done anything to show Jim how you feel or try to get closer to him. I mean, look at you two. Sitting there acting like you're just here for nothing. Johan and I are clearly in love, right, darling?"

"Uh, yeah." He laughed nervously again, still sweating.

Feeling compelled to defend his girlfriend, yet unsure what exactly to say, Jim started, "Now, Kathleen..."

"Oh, look!" Johan said. "The food's here!"

Johan had never been so thrilled to see a waiter in his entire life. The man put their orders down in front of them and left.

"Well, let's dig in, then!" Johan said. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full, so let's all be quiet, okay!?"

"Good idea. Who needs words? All we need is each other and a nice, warm place to cuddle," Kathleen said, cuddling up against Johan.

Johan sweat. "Uh, yeah. Right."

Desperate for some sort of solution, he scribbled something down on a napkin and pushed it over to Jim.

"Jim? How'd we get into this mess?" the note read.

Jim scribbled a response, "Aki's shy in public, and Kathleen doesn't approve, that's how!"

Johan's reply: "So, what do we do now? 'Cause this is totally ridiculous!"

"Go along with it?" Jim's answer read. "Or we could always threaten to break up with them both if they don't stop it. I'm sure Kathleen would go for that, and Aki just wants Kathy to leave her alone."

Johan read that suggestion through one last time and thought, _Go along with it, it is, then! Arg..._

This was going to be a very long date.

* * *

After his tutoring session with Asuka, Judai got home to find a show going on outside of his house. Really, why did everything involving Ayumi go on there? Now Ayumi was talking to Manjoume outside of his house.

"So, that's a yes, then?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course! I'd love to, my beautiful flower," Manjoume answered.

"Great. See ya then, then."

_"__Okay, what am I up to now?"_ Yubel asked. _"That's not a part of the destiny!"_

_Looks like _you're_ cheating... Hypocrite..._

_"__I know! But the question is why? Did she forget what the light predicted or something? Now I'm really lost."_

Judai just stared for a moment.

_"__You don't know either, do you?" _she asked. _"Could it have something to do with that 'chosen one' crap? The one that can change the destiny? Not that that's ever going to happen, but..."_

It was official—nothing she was saying made any sense to Judai.

_You do realize that I don't have a clue what you're talking about, right?_

Ayumi turned. "Ah. Judai! I didn't see you there!"

Manjoume looked.

"Well, why wouldn't I be here?" Judai asked. "That's my house behind you two."

Manjoume rolled his eyes as Ayumi humphed.

"I know," she said. "But I didn't see you standing there, stupid. Honestly. You act like such a child sometimes."

"That's me!" Manjoume said, thrilled. "I mean, I've been saying that for a long time, too! Oh, Ayumi, it's like you and I were meant to be from the start." He took her hands.

Ayumi giggled. "Oh, Manjoume. You're too much."

"Uh-huh," Judai said. "Well, if you two lovebirds don't mind, I'm going inside now."

He started past them to his house. As he passed Ayumi, she was silent.

He was at the door when she said, "Win on Saturday..."

"Huh?" He turned.

"...Don't lose..."

Judai stared at her for a moment. "Wasn't planning on it," he said finally.

Ayumi didn't say another word. Manjoume looked at her, concerned. Judai just stood there, waiting to see if she had anything else to say.

_"__What's wrong with her!?" _Yubel demanded. _"She's not making any sense! You weren't supposed to hear that, if you lose, I'm taking you back and making you my _real_ slave!"_

Judai's eyes widened during the slight pause in Yubel's odd tirade.

_"__AH! WHY DID _I_ JUST SAY THAT!?" _she demanded of herself. _"Am I crazy! Please, forget what you just heard."_ She was sweating buckets.

_Wait, if I lose, you're taking me back and making me your slave!?_ Judai demanded, horrified.

Yubel's voice echoed in his head again, but there was something off. She seemed to be warning him...about her?

_"__Yubel's ruthless, you know? As she is now, she's kinda suspicious of your actions and can't allow you to do what you want. So the only way you can stop her is to get stronger. _Much _stronger than you are now. Otherwise, her new-found power will easily overpower you, and you'll be hers forever. Lose this simple test, and prove your weakness. Win, and prove your strength. So, win and grow stronger if you want to be free someday, okay?"_

It didn't take long for Judai to put two and two together—it was Ayumi he was hearing. He stared at her a moment.

_"__What?" _Yubel asked. _"What did she say? Hello?"_

Judai hadn't realized that Yubel hadn't heard what her other half had just told him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I'm gonna go over my deck," he said.

"Yeah, you do that," Manjoume said. "In the meantime, Ayumi, when should we do this?"

They walked off, still talking. Judai headed inside and spent the rest of the afternoon tweaking his deck for the tournament next Saturday.


	18. Breakdown at School

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"How was my double date with Jim, Kathleen, and Akiko!? It drove me nuts, thanks for asking!"

It was Monday at lunch break, and those were the first words out of Johan's mouth. Kathleen hadn't shown up today—she couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Uh, news flash? No one asked you, idiot," Manjoume said.

"I know, but I had to get this out!" Johan said. "What with Akiko's endless anger and Kathleen's endless flirting and smooching, I thought I was gonna lose it right then and there! What about you, Jim!?" He turned to Jim, wild eyed. "Surely you agree, right!?"

"I'm just glad it's over, and I'm also glad Akiko realized that we were so uncomfortable," he answered. "She's already promised she's never doing that again."

Asuka seemed lost in thought. "Sounds like fun..."

"Hey, are you alright, Asuka?" Misawa asked, concerned. "You seem kind of out of it today."

At the sound of her name, Asuka bolted up from her seat, blushing and sweating. "Huh!? You say something!?"

"What's wrong with you!?" Sho asked, "Now you look like me!"

"Yeah, and trust me," Hayato added. "That is _not_ a compliment. What happened Saturday?"

"Nothing!" she answered, blushing even brighter.

Sho glanced at Judai, who didn't seem to be paying any attention. "And what's wrong with you?" he asked. "You're awfully quiet all of a sudden. What's going on now, Aniki?"

"Huh?" Judai said dully, glancing at Sho. "Say something, Sho?"

"Okay, now what's wrong with you?" Hayato asked. "First Asuka looks like Sho, and now you sound like me! Something's clearly wrong! Now what is it!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

He may have said the words, but they certainly did not ring sincere. His friends looked at him, concerned.

"Judai?" Asuka asked. "What _is_ wrong? You seemed upset yesterday, too. Why? I thought that date went pretty well? So why the long face?"

Judai let his head fall on his desk. Asuka looked at him sadly.

"Judai..."

Johan turned to O'Brien and Akiko and whispered, "Hey, O'Brien, Akiko, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Akiko said.

O'Brien nodded, and the three of them headed out.

* * *

Johan took them out to a broom closet. Akiko raised her eyebrow, but she followed him and O'Brien into the cramped space. Johan shut the door and turned to them.

"Okay. Well, I bet you're wondering why I called you both here," he started. "It's about Judai and his little problem..."

"Yubel's not letting him see Asuka anymore," O'Brien guessed.

"But he actually enjoyed that date, so he's upset," Akiko added.

"Wow. You're good. But how'd you figure that one out?"

"Lucky guess," Akiko answered.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" O'Brien asked.

"Well, let's see," Johan said thoughtfully. "Yubel's controlling him with that bomb she put on him, but, according to Ruby, it doesn't have a key hole. So the 'key' must be the controller, right?"

"I'm guessing," Akiko said.

"So, what I was thinking was maybe you two could put your skills to the test and infiltrate her castle, find the controls for the thing, and retrieve them. Do you think that's at all possible?"

Akiko and O'Brien glanced at each other.

"It's possible..." O'Brien said.

"And I'd love to get away from that dumb ginger for awhile..." Akiko said.

"Hey," Johan protested. "I asked if you could do a job for me. Not insult my girlfriend, Aki."

"Your girlfriend and I don't get along, Andersen," Akiko said. "Accept it. And, as to your job, I'll do it. Partly for you, as his dilemma is your fault, and partly for Judai."

"How's it my fault!?" Johan demanded. "I didn't tell Yubel to nab him when his guard was down!"

"No, but you insisted that you could accompany him when he went to confront her, and then you got lost," she retorted. "Honestly, you should have sent me, then. I would have gladly gone, unlike Kathleen and her 'no school-skipping' policy. Really, how can the girl be so dense? She isn't afraid to show she loves you by giving you gifts, yet she wouldn't skip school for you, I'm sure."

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, she's an honor student and, thanks to you, isn't here today because of you two's dumb feud yesterday! Sheesh, Aki. And your only problem is you're shy?"

Akiko narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry. First of all, I think a friend's health, life, or sanity should come before school. Second, it's not _my_ fault she decided that I was abusing Jim! And, third, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!?"

"Oh! Uh... Ask Jim...?" he answered nervously, giving a nervous laugh for good measure.

Akiko seemed to calm down a great deal, going from mad to mildly irritated. "That boy..."

"So, Judai, bomb, controls?" Johan reminded them.

"Right," Akiko said with a nod. "We'll look into it."

She opened the door and left, leaving Johan and O'Brien in the broom closet alone.

O'Brien turned to Johan and said, "And, in the future, Johan, you'd do well not to anger someone and ask for their help all in one conversation."

"Hey, she was insulting Kathy," Johan said. "What am I supposed to do? Let her?"

O'Brien shook his head. "You know Akiko. If she doesn't insult you occasionally, she doesn't like you. And it is possible that Kathleen needs to back off a bit, isn't it?"

Honestly, O'Brien was afraid to leave those two girls alone together ever. Both of them needed to stop acting like they knew so much about the other—they kept misjudging each other. They overlooked some of each other's good traits and assigned negative qualities to each other that weren't really there. Honestly, they could be really good friends if they'd just stop pretending they knew everything about each other.

O'Brien left, and Johan followed, saying, "Hey, she hates being insulted."

* * *

When Johan reentered the classroom, the gang was gathered around Judai, who didn't look like he could take much more. Akiko, sitting at her desk, glanced over at the crowd warily.

"Aniki," Sho whined.

"What's wrong?" Hayato asked.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" Judai finally snapped. "That's the stupidest question I've ever heard! What's _not_ wrong!? _That's _a better one! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Judai," Asuka said.

"Oh, crap," Johan muttered. "Hey, it's okay, pal! Just calm down!" he called, running over.

Judai turned to him. "It is _not_ okay, Johan! Quit lying already!"

"Okay. Just calm down. It's going to be okay, okay?" Johan soothed. "Trust me. There's no reason to be this upset. We'll make it better, whatever it is."

Judai lowered his head. "Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically.

"So, what _is_ wrong, anyway?" Asuka asked, sounding upset herself now. "I don't understand. I thought you liked me."

"I do..." he said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, pal. Just try to calm down, okay?" Johan said. "We'll fix it for you. Just have a little faith, and everything'll be all right." He looked up at the others and said, "As for the rest of you, leave him alone. We'll discuss this later, okay?"

"But—" Sho started.

Hayato looked at Johan questioningly. "Okay...?"

Asuka nodded.

Manjoume humphed. "Whatever." He glanced across the room and saw Ayumi looking pretty depressed. "Hey. What's wrong, hon?" he asked, walking over to her.

Johan massaged Judai's shoulders. "Okay, pal? It's alright."

Judai's breath hitched.

Asuka looked at him sadly. "Judai..."

Johan kept massaging his shoulders, repeating the same reassuring phrases. Akiko watched for another moment.

"That's it, I'm out," she said, getting up and leaving the room. O'Brien followed her lead.

"Aniki? You _gonna_ be okay?"

"...Yeah..."

Asuka just kept looking at him sadly. _Poor Judai. He's really upset, and I don't even know why._

_"__I just don't get what's so great about her," _Yubel said in Judai's head. _"She's just a girl, after all."_

_Yeah, well, _I_ don't get what's so great about _me_ that _you_ need me so badly, _he told her.

_"__Gee, kid. Why do _any_ of these guys like you so much? Ask Sho or Hayato, for example. A better question is who _wouldn't_ want you?"_

Judai didn't have an answer for that.

_"__Yeah, that's what I thought," _Yubel said. _"Just forget about her already and move on. You're acting like a big baby now, and you're young enough without getting younger mentally."_

_...I hate you..._

_"__Aw, come on, now. I know you don't really mean that."_

He didn't answer.

On the other side of the room, Ayumi leaned her head on Manjoume's chest as he comforted her for whatever her excuse was. _"I know..." _she told Judai silently.

"So, feeling any better now, pal?" Johan asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Judai said, giving a fake smile.

"If you say so," Asuka said.

_"__I'm sorry." _Yubel's voice, Ayumi's inflection. Ayumi was speaking in his head again. _"I wish I could take it all back, but..."_

"I do," Judai told Asuka. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

_"__Please forgive me, my beloved..."_

* * *

After school, Johan and the rest of the gang headed back to his apartment. Judai, fortunately, wasn't in the mood to hang out with any of them, so he headed straight home. Once Johan had them all gathered in his living room and had made certain that his parents were still at work, he explained.

"Okay, you wanted to know why Judai was so upset? Well, he actually enjoyed that last date he went on. Heck, I'm pretty sure he likes you a lot, Asuka," he added, glancing at the blond. "But Yubel doesn't approve. She says he can't see you again. If I had to guess, she's got a pretty nasty threat looming over his head for if he tries."

"What!?" Asuka demanded.

"Yeah," Johan nodded. "That's why I was talking to Akiko and O'Brien earlier today. I was asking them to get the controller for that bomb. I mean, it doesn't have a keyhole or anything, so the key has to be the controller. If we get that controller, we can save Judai from Yubel, and he won't have to worry about her stupid threats!"

The gang just stared, stunned silent. Sho was quietly freaking out.

After a moment, Sho said, "Aniki... I wish there was something I could do to help..."

Hayato put a hand on Sho's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy."

Asuka still hadn't quite recovered. _Judai's in love...with me. And Yubel forbids it? Didn't she let him go? Why should it matter to her who he dates!?_

Jim sighed. "Well, I suppose for now, we should just act like everything's alright."

"Jim's right," Manjoume said. "If O'Brien and Akiko are already out dealing with this mess, we should just let them handle it."

Haruko sighed. "I hate it when love stories end in tragedy. I hope Aki and my dear Austin can fix this..."


	19. The Preliminaries

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Saturday couldn't have come soon enough for Judai. He wanted to enter this tournament, win enough duels to complete that card so he could save Yubel, and maybe get into that school while he was at it. He went over his cards one more time Saturday morning—with how important this tournament was, he couldn't afford to lose.

_"__Are you sure you want to go through with this?" _Yubel asked. _"Why not just come home with me now, and I'll make you my servant instead?"_

"I'm doing this," he answered.

_"__Really? Are you sure you want that? 'Cause, thanks to my big mouth, you know what'll happen if you lose,"_ she reminded him. _"Now, which would you rather be? A slave or a servant?"_

"Doesn't matter either way. I'll be miserable, regardless. At least, this way, I've got a chance of getting out of it."

_"__Oh, really? And why's that? 'Cause you'll get into that private school on that island? Do you really think I'll let you go?"_

"You said you'd force me back if I lost!" Judai protested. "That's not fair!"

_"__Kid, life's not fair," _she responded. _"That's where the great one comes in. 'Cause he's gonna change all of that! And soon, very soon, the whole world will see the light, just as I have!"_ She laughed like a maniac before having another one of her weird moments and adding, _"Ah. If only you could stop it somehow."_

As usual when Yubel had one of her moments, Judai didn't know what to say for a moment. When he finally found his voice, he said, "Well, I'm still entering this tournament..."

_"__Go ahead. Have your fun. But, win or lose, you're still not going to some island far away from here, you got that?"_

Judai ignored her.

_"__I said, do you understand?"_ Yubel said as the bomb started beeping.

"Yeah, I get it," he grumbled.

The beeping ceased.

_"__That's better. Now, you're going to stop ignoring me all the time or pay the price the next time you do. Do you understand _that_, boy?"_

"Yeah, I understand."

_"__Much better. Now, hurry up or you'll be late."_ She grinned evilly as she added, _"And get disqualified and come back sooner."_

She laughed a bit as Judai hurried off to the tournament, thinking that this had better be enough to make that dumb card safe to use—he couldn't take much more of Yubel's demands.

* * *

The Kaiba Dome? More like the Blue Eyes Dome! The thing was shaped like the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then again, only Kaiba owned any Blue Eyes, so the name still made sense.

Judai entered the dome to find Sho and Hayato there among the competitors.

"Sho!? Hayato!?" he asked, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Surprise!" Sho cried. "We're entering, too! I figured if I couldn't win, I could at least get some practice for the entrance exam."

"I'm in it, too," Hayato told him. "I've always thought it would be kinda cool to be a duelist, so..."

Judai grinned. "Alright! So, you guys are planning on going to Duel Academy, too, huh?"

_"__Eh-hem?"_ Yubel cleared her throat. _"Forgetting something?"_

_Did _you_ forget that I can't tell them about you?_ Judai reminded her. _Meaning I can't tell them that!_

"Well...maybe," Sho answered. "I mean, my brother's the best out there. So I thought I'd try it, too. Who knows? Maybe one day, I could even be as good as him. Maybe."

"Yup!" Hayato agreed. "I mean, it's not like I'm any good at anything else, so, hopefully, I'll be good at it."

"Well, good luck, guys! And may the best man win!" Judai said.

"Believe me," Sho muttered. "He probably will."

"Hey, guys! Ya ready to do this!?" Johan called, walking over.

Judai grinned at him. "You bet!"

"Great! I'm looking forward to seeing what those Elemental Heroes of yours can do," Johan said with a smile.

"Well, you'll get your chance soon enough, pal!" Judai promised. "I wouldn't mind seeing what those Crystal Beasts of yours can do, either!"

_"__Anything but that dragon, please,"_ Yubel said in his head.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the first and only Duel Academy Entrance Tournament!" the announcer said. "As you're well aware, a new school for training duelists shall soon open, and this tournament is meant as a celebration! The rules are simple. You select an opponent and challenge them to a duel. Once challenged, your opponent is required to accept or be disqualified! The winners may continue dueling! But the losers must go home! Once it's down to just two opponents, the final battle will be held at a special location to determine the winner! The winner, of course, will have the honor of entering the school, regardless of grades, and the privilege to challenge one of the teachers and dorm leaders, Cronos de Medici!"

A spotlight shone on the man in question, alerting Judai to the fact that, were he to go to this school, he still wouldn't be getting away from Cronos.

"Now, without further ado, let's get this thing started!" the announcer said. "I wish you all the best of luck!"

With that, there was a sound like a gunshot, signaling the start of the tournament. People started challenging each other right off the bat.

"Wow," Johan said. "So Cronos is teaching the elites there. Who knew?" He hadn't even known their history teacher could duel, let alone teach kids to duel. "Well, later, guys!" he said to his friends, heading off to find an opponent. "Next time I see you, it's on!"

"Cronos!? You've got to be kidding me!" Judai whined, still stuck on that fact.

"On!" Sho said, startled. "T-that's right! I have to fight anyone who challenges me! I better get out of here fast before Aniki does!"

So Sho ran off to find anyone weaker than him and challenge them.

"Uh, yeah. Wait for me!" Hayato said, running off as well.

_"__Heh. Those cowards won't even make it through the first hour," _Yubel predicted with a grin.

Judai stared after the two for a moment. "Huh..." Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he said, "Okay, time to find an opponent!"

* * *

As the tournament heated up, everyone was getting in on the action. Sho was dueling a girl named Reiko. Currently, even though he had fewer life points, he had his Steamroid on the field with 1800 attack, while she had nothing.

Sho: 1000  
Reiko: 1800

"Go! Steamroid! Attack her directly!" Sho commanded.

His monster attacked the girl, reducing her life points to zero and securing his victory.

Sho: 1000  
Reiko: 0

"Ha! Take that! That's what you get for challenging me to a match!" Sho said triumphantly.

"But you challenged _me_!" the girl protested.

* * *

Johan: 500  
Ken: 1500

"Your fairies may be tough, but my pals are stronger!" Johan said. "I draw!"

He glanced at the card, then said, "Now I activate my GEM Burst magic card! By removing my G Force, E Force, and M Force from my graveyard, I get to add all the Crystal Beasts I'm holding to my spell and trap card zones, then you take 500 points of damage for each one!"

His opponent's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Now, let's see, I've got three Crystal Beasts right now, so I'll add them to my spell and trap card zones and deal you 1500 points of damage!"

Johan: 500  
Ken: 0

"Darn!" Ken said, kicking the ground. "I should've known better than to challenge a dude like you. Good luck with the rest of the tournament, though."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Aw, man!" Hayato cried. "I lost!"

"Come on. That was _way_ too easy!" his opponent said. "Do you honestly think you can win a duel with such a lame deck? Go back to fighting preschoolers."

"I guess I'm just not good enough," he sighed. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

Judai: 2300  
Sasha: 1400

"Mariner attacks!"

"But my Blizzard Princess has more attack points!" the girl pointed out.

Judai grinned. "Yeah, but, when I have a face-down card, Mariner can attack directly!" he said, pointing at the card he'd just played.

"What!?"

Judai: 2300  
Sasha: 0

Judai held his arm out, pointing a finger gun at the girl. "Gotcha! That was a great duel."

Sasha sighed. "I guess you win... Oh, well, good luck!" She smiled at him.

"Thanks!" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neos was keeping watch over the card as the energy from Judai's duels brought it closer and closer to completion. A faint image appeared on the card.

_You're doing great, kid,_ Neos, thought _Keep it up._

* * *

_"__Well, somebody's having fun,"_ Yubel observed with a smile. _"Why not take it easy on the next guy? I doubt anyone here's much of a match for you, kid."_

_What fun would it be if I held back?_

_"__I'm not saying it would be. I just thought the others could use some mercy, that's all."_ She laughed.

Judai laughed, too. _Come on, Yubel! That wouldn't be right! I'm gonna give it my all, just like they are!_

_"__Yeah, I guess you have a point," _she admitted. _"But, still, I doubt any of these guys can stop you now. I—"_

"I summon Rainbow Dragon!" Johan yelled from the other side of the room.

The massive white dragon appeared, rainbow jewels running down its sides. With 4000 attack points, it easily surpassed the monster his opponent had, King of Yamimaki.

"Attack!"

One blast from Rainbow Dragon, a beam of rainbow-colored light shot out of its mouth, and Johan was the victor.

"Aw! Darn it! I can't even compete with that!" his opponent whined.

"Alright! I'm on a roll today!" Johan laughed.

Yubel and Judai stared in silence for a moment.

_"__Right,"_ Yubel said finally. _"I forgot about him."_

_Yeah. He's probably gonna be my toughest opponent,_ Judai thought with a smile, excited.

_"__Just a reminder, if you lose this thing, you're mine."_

_If I _win_ this thing, I'm yours. What does it matter?_

_"__I never said that. I only said you weren't going to that school. What made you think that?"_

What made him think that? The fact that she still had that bomb on him and could make him do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. It didn't matter either way—he was already her slave. Not that he was going to tell her that.

_Same thing,_ he told her instead. _I have to do what you say._

_"__No, it's not,"_ Yubel said. _"I just don't want you getting too far away from here, that's all. You can still do what you want around here, at least."_

_Except date Asuka._

_"__Aw, she's going to that lousy school, anyway, so what does it matter?"_

_It matters to me,_ Judai thought.

* * *

The tournament continued throughout the day until only Johan and Judai were left standing. The two looked at each other, grinning—they'd be dueling in the final duel of this tournament, and both were excited about the idea of facing their friend.

"It appears we have our finalists, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said, drawing the attention of both boys. "These two amazing boys have both shown great promise on their way to the top! And now, it's time to see which one will be going to Duel Academy Island! Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki, congratulations on making it this far, but there can only be one winner, so let me tell you where your final battle shall take place!"

"Wow, a secret arena just for us," Johan said. "I can't wait to see where it is!"

_"__Bii bii!"_

"The final bout of the tournament shall be held at the Blue Eyes Castle!" the announcer said. "The site of the battle between the King of Games, Yugi Mutou and the winner of the KCGC, Leonhart von Schroider! A fitting place for two young champions to go up against each other! The match will be held in one hour. I wish you both the best of luck!"

"Blue Eyes Castle!?" Johan said, eyes widening. "That place is legendary! Now I'm really excited! I can't wait!"

"Aniki!" Sho cheered, running over to him and hugging him. "You did it! I knew you would!"

"Heh!" Judai grinned. "Well, I haven't done it yet, Sho. I've still gotta beat Johan."

"Way to go, pal!" Hayato said, coming over with a smile on his face. "Just one more battle, and it's off to Duel Academy for you!"

"Thanks! So, what about you guys? What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'm ready for that written exam now," Sho answered. "So I'm gonna take it and, hopefully, pass!"

Hayato said, "I don't know. I'll think of something. Maybe I'll take that test, too."

"You'll pass, Sho!" Judai encouraged. "I know it. And, Hayato, I think you could get in, too, if you really wanted to."

"Thanks!" Sho said. "I'll sure try!" He laughed.

"Yeah. You're right," Hayato said, smiling.

Johan turned to his friend and soon-to-be opponent. "So, did you hear that!? We get to fight each other at the Blue Eyes Castle!"

"Yeah!" Judai said. "I can't wait!"

_"__Well, I can,"_ Yubel said. _"That dragon's a menace. Can you even beat it, Judai? I mean, what's your strategy? Do you even have one?"_

_Win before he can summon it?_ Judai suggested. _I don't know. I'll worry about that when it happens._

_"__Typical Judai. So, for our wedding, should I make sure to get a cake with red icing, or just red roses?" _she asked, apparently certain that he was going to lose.

Well. Now Judai knew what Yubel was going to have him do when she made him come back—marry her. A slave husband... Yeah, he really couldn't afford to lose this duel.

"Something wrong, pal?" Johan asked, catching the look on Judai's face.

Judai grinned, covering it up. "Nope! Everything's fine."

"That's good," Johan said. "Well, I better get ready! See ya in the arena!"

He headed off to get ready for his upcoming match against Judai.

"Aniki, watch yourself," Sho said. "He's no ordinary opponent."

"No, duh," Hayato agreed. "That dragon if his almost guarantees his win once he summons it. Unless he decides to take it easy on you, you may not be able to win."

"I think I can handle it," Judai said with a grin. "I'll just have fun and do my best, like always!"

* * *

The darkness crept up behind the hero spirit, intent on finding out what was going on and stopping it before it could ruin everything. When it saw the card Neos was guarding, its suspicions were confirmed.

"Ah-hah!" it said. "Just as I thought!"

Neos turned as he was struck from behind, causing him to drop the card and lose his balance. Before he could retrieve the card, his unwanted visitor had snatched it up.

"Y-you..."

"I see," the intruder said. "So that's what you were up to. This card contains a great deal of power, but I can feel the evil radiating from it. Although somewhat contained by the duel energy from the boy's duels, this card is still quite unstable. Hmm." The creature looked at the card thoughtfully, then continued, "I think it's time I return it to him." It laughed.

"N-no! You can't!"

The intruder laughed again as it disappeared, taking the card with it while Neos watched helplessly from the ground before passing out.

* * *

On the way to the Blue Eyes Castle, Judai, Sho, and Hayato met up with some other friends: Asuka, Manjoume, and Ayumi.

"So, I hear you're still in the tournament?" Asuka said. "Well done! One more to go, and you're in, Judai!" She smiled at him.

Judai smiled back. "Yeah."

Ayumi smiled kindly and slightly guiltily. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Ayumi," Judai said neutrally.

_"__Again, I am so sorry, my love," _she added in his head.

Judai didn't say a word—he still really didn't know what to make of "Ayumi." He knew she was supposed to be Yubel, but she sure as heck didn't act like Yubel.

"So, any idea how you're gonna fight?" Manjoume asked, drawing Judai out of his thoughts. "I mean, Johan's the best in town, besides me, of course. Do you honestly think you stand a chance at your current skill level?"

"I'll just do what I always do," Judai answered. "Have fun and give it my all."

"Idiot. Do me a favor, then, and pick the red dorm if you win, okay?" Mumbling, he added, "It suits you perfectly."

Judai didn't have a clue what that meant, only that it was supposed to be an insult.

"Manjoume!" Asuka protested.

"Now, now, dear, his plans not all bad," Ayumi said. "I mean, it clearly works for him, right?"

Manjoume humphed.

Asuka turned back to Judai. "Anyway, Judai, we won't keep you any longer. Wouldn't want you to miss your big match, after all! We just came to wish you luck and let you know we're all rooting for you, right, guys?"

"Of course," Ayumi said with a nod.

"Yeah! Good luck, Aniki!" Sho agreed.

Hayato smiled and said, "What Sho said!"

Manjoume nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Judai said to them all.

Yubel looked at Ayumi, incredulous. _"Every time I see me, I'm even more stunned than the last time..."_

"Well, anyway, Judai, you should get going before you're late!" Asuka told him. Before the boy could stop her, she kissed him on the cheek for good luck. Running off, she added, "See ya! Don't lose!"

As the blush crept onto his face, Judai put a hand to his cheek, stunned.

"...Whoa..." Sho said.

Manjoume looked jealous for a moment before saying, "Oh, what do I care! I've got Ayumi now! Come on, hon. Let's go get a couple seats." He dragged her off without another word.

"Man, you're so lucky, pal!" Hayato said with a smile. "Well, good luck out there! We'll be rooting for you!"

He picked up the still-stunned Sho and walked off. Judai, still stunned himself, just stood there, blushing, his hand still resting on that cheek.

_"__Eh-hem? Aren't you forgetting a few things, kid?"_ Yubel asked, glaring.

"...Right, I've got a tournament to win!" he said, not acknowledging the other things she thought he was forgetting.

* * *

"Congrats, hon!" Kathleen said to Johan as he met up with her, Jim, Amon, and Haruko before the final duel. "I knew you could do it! I just _knew_ it!"

"Thanks, dear!" he said.

"Well, you haven't actually done it yet," Amon pointed out. "You still have to beat Judai."

Jim wasn't paying a lot of attention. Akiko and O'Brien had been gone since Monday, and nobody had seen hide or hair of them since. Considering they had gone to Yubel's castle to steal the controls for that bomb, that was quite worrisome to the best friend and boyfriend of the two missing teens.

He was doing better than Haruko, though. O'Brien was her favorite of the boys she tried to flirt with, and Akiko was, as she had said before, her best friend. Sure, similar situations, but the difference was that Haruko didn't handle this sort of thing well. At all.

"Hey, Jim," Johan said. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. They're both trained mercenaries, after all! How much trouble could they possibly be in?"

"He's right, you know?" Kathleen said. "And, so far, there isn't any bad gossip among the forest creatures, either, so I'm sure they're fine!"

"But they're _not_ both trained!" Haruko whined. "Akiko's self-taught!"

"Good enough! Point is, she knows what she's doing, okay?" Johan said.

Kathleen said, "He's right, guys! So don't worry! Besides, today's a big day for Johan and Judai! One of them's gonna win this thing and join us at Duel Academy! So we should worry about that later and start cheering for one of them!" Grinning, she added, "I pick Johan, of course!"

"I suppose...," Jim said.

Haruko, not so easily quelled, said, "I _don't_! Did you know that Akiko had help on the only missions she's ever been on!? How else do you think she knew my Spheres!? WHY DID YOU SEND HER ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME!? SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD AT THE BOTTOM OF A LAKE SOMEWHERE!"

An exaggeration, to be sure. They all knew Akiko was skilled enough to handle herself without Haruko around.

"Okay, now you sound like you don't trust O'Brien," Amon said. "He's got way more experience than you do. He'll take care of her. Right, Jim?"

"Right," Jim said, nodding. "Don't worry, Haru. I'm sure they're fine."

Haruko sniffled.

"Anyway, we shouldn't be ruining Johan's big day like this!" Kathleen said. "Let's try to focus on the upcoming fights instead, okay!? I'm sure that's what they'd say if they were here, anyway, right!?"

There was a moment of silence. Johan, Jim, and Amon waited for the inevitable.

It came soon enough. "You made it sound like she's dead...," Haruko said.

"Kathy," Jim said, tipping his hat back slightly, "watch what you say, please. Haruko's... Well, it doesn't take much to get her to throw a wobbly, but it does take a lot to calm her down."

"Okay! That's enough, whiner! _I'm _going to go cheer for Johan! Let me know when you actually start caring about _that_!" Kathleen said.

With a humph, she stormed off.

"You know, she has a point, guys," Amon said. "There's nothing we can do about the others right now, anyway, so why not just cheer for Johan? After all, he's clearly going to win, right?" He grinned.

"I'm afraid I can't take sides in this," Jim said. Grinning, he added, "But my money's on Judai."

"Johan will win," Haruko said certainly. "Why does it matter, though? He could _easily_ pass the entrance exam and get in that way!" Her temporary calmness was lost with her next words. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S MORE CONCERNED ABOUT MISSING, POSSIBLY INJURED OR CAPTURED FRIENDS HE SENT TO YUBEL'S LAIR!?"

"Haruko!" Amon snapped. "That's enough! Simmer down. Look, I'm worried about them, too, but all this constant worry won't bring them back any sooner. So, for now, let's cheer for Johan or Judai, and _then_ we can worry about them once this whole thing's over, okay?"

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Okay..." She grabbed his arm, clinging to him for comfort.

Amon ignored her and looked at Johan. "Well, anyway, good luck. According to Kathleen, Judai's good. He can take an army of weaker monsters and make them into deadly weapons using some of the craziest strategies mankind's ever seen. With his new deck, he's an even bigger threat. Don't let your guard down, okay?"

"Don't worry!" Johan said. "I have faith in my cards! They won't let me down!"

"Good luck, mate!" Jim said. _Though I'm still rooting for Judai._

The way Jim figured it, Judai needed this victory more than Johan did. Haruko was right—their old friend could easily pass the entrance exam. It was Judai who would probably fail.

"Anyway, my friend, you should get going," Amon told him. "We'll root for you from the sidelines, okay?"

"Thanks, guys! And don't worry. I'm gonna win! See ya after the tournament!"

Johan ran off, running a bit behind thanks to the panicked Haruko. Amon went to find a seat, Haruko still latched onto his arm, and Jim followed the two of them. One thing was certain: this was bound to be an intense match.


	20. Judai vs Johan

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Johan and Judai's duel! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai stepped out of the dark stairwell and onto the balcony of the castle, where the final duel of the tournament would take place. Johan came running up a second later.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer said. "To my left, we have Johan Andersen! Holder of the legendary Crystal Beasts! And to my right is Judai Yuki and his Elemental Heroes! Who's gonna be the last man standing when all is said and done!? Now's the time to find out! May the best duelist win!"

"Alright!" Johan said. "I've been waiting to see what you can do!"

Judai grinned. "I've already seen you duel! But that was before you had the Rainbow Dragon! I can't wait to see that card in action!"

"You want it, you got it!" Johan said, activating his duel disk.

In the stands, Sho watched nervously. "Oh. I'm not so sure about this. What if Aniki can't defeat that thing?"

"It'll be okay, Sho," Asuka assured him. "I'm sure he'll think of something."

Hayato nodded, then cheered, "Go, Judai! You can do it!"

Judai: 4000  
Johan: 4000

"I'll go first!" Judai said, drawing a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" (1000)

A man in a green hero costume with white wings appeared on Judai's field. His red feet were clawed, as was his left hand.

"I play one card face down. Turn end."

"Then it's my turn!" Johan said as he drew a card. "You ready for this? I summon Cobalt Eagle!" (Atk 1400)

A blue gem appeared on Johan's side of the field, bursting open to reveal a brown bird, an eagle. There were blue gemstones on its wings and chest.

Judai grinned. "Never seen that card before! That's pretty cool!"

_"__Thank you, thank you," _the eagle said. _"Well, looks like we've got a large crowd today, Johan."_

"Yeah, I know! So let's show 'em all we've got!" Johan said, grinning.

_"__You got it!" _the eagle answered.

"Alright, Eagle, attack Avian!"

The eagle swooped in, aiming for the hero.

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down, Hero Barrier!" Judai countered. "This negates an enemy's attack once if I have a face-up Elemental Hero on the field." Grinning, he added, "Nice try!"

"Aw, well. I activate my Crystal Tree," Johan said, placing a card in the spell and trap card zone.

A small tree materialized, with a crystal at its base and crystals sprouting off its branches.

"Then I play one card face down. Turn end."

"It's my turn! Draw!" Judai looked at the card. _Alright! _He looked at Johan and said, "I play the field spell, Skyscraper!"

Buildings sprouted up around the two duelists, and the moon appeared overhead.

"This is where Heroes do best! When this card's on the field, if an Elemental Hero battles a monster with more attack points than its, it gets a 1000-point power boost!"

"Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Johan said.

_"__True, but it would be even cooler if it was on _our_ side!" _Cobalt Eagle said.

Johan rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closed. "Right, my bad." He laughed a bit.

"Avian, attack his Cobalt Eagle! Feather Break!"

"I won't let you! I activate my face-down, Crystal Flash! I place Ruby Carbuncle in my spell and trap card zone to negate all battle damage involving Cobalt Eagle this turn and keep it from being destroyed in battle. And, whenever a Crystal Beast is added to the spell and trap card zone, I get a crystal on my Crystal Tree!"

A ruby appeared on Johan's field, and one of the crystals on the tree started glowing. Avian's attack hit the bird dead-on, but nothing happened.

"Whoa, wait. Did you just play a monster in the spell and trap card zone?" Judai asked. "That's awesome!"

"The Crystal Beasts are one of a kind. Unlike other monster cards, they can be played in the spell and trap card zone."

"Whoa...awesome," Judai observed, smiling. "Well, then, I guess I'll summon a monster in defense mode. Turn end."

"It's my turn. Draw!" Johan glanced at the card, then said, "Okay, here's my third crystal! I summon Amethyst Cat!" (Atk 1200)

A purple gemstone appeared, bursting open to reveal a pink cat with gold ornamentation on her legs and chest. An amethyst was embedded in the center of the decoration on her chest.

The cat looked at Judai and said, _"Well, this is ironic. We went from defending this guy to attacking him. Should be fun."_

"Watch yourself," Johan told her. "He's better than he looks."

_"__Got it!"_ she nodded. _"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."_ She crouched down, looking ready to pounce.

Judai recoiled, slightly nervous, not liking the sound of that.

"Now, let's try this again. Cobalt Eagle, attack his Avian!"

The eagle swooped down toward the hero, slicing through him with its wings.

Judai: 3600  
Johan: 4000

"Now it's your turn, girl! Go get him!" he told the cat. "By cutting her attack in half, she can attack you directly!"

The cat lunged at Judai, slashing his face with her claws.

"Ow, ow, ow... Man, she's tough," Judai muttered.

Judai: 3000  
Johan: 4000

"That does it for me. I end my turn," Johan said.

"Okay, my move! Draw!" Judai said. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" (Atk 1600)

A man in a blue and yellow costume appeared. His face was hidden by a visor.

"Then I equip him with Spark Blaster!"

A gun appeared in Sparkman's right hand, a few wires connecting it to his arm.

"Next I switch Clayman into attack mode!" (800)

The monster that Judai had played last turn was flip summoned, revealing a brown stone hero with a red head.

"Go, Sparkman! Attack his Cobalt Eagle!"

Sparkman shot a jolt of electricity at the eagle, destroying it.

Judai: 3000  
Johan: 3800

"I activate my monster's effect!" Johan said. "See, when you destroy my monster, I get to stick him in the spell and trap card zone, too. You know, like when I played Ruby last turn. And that means I get another crystal!"

A blue gemstone appeared next to the ruby as another crystal on the tree started to glow.

"Darn! Okay, then, I attack your Amethyst Cat with Clayman! And, because of Skyscraper's effect, he gains 1000 attack points!"

The clay hero punched the cat, hitting it dead-on and wiping it off the field.

Judai: 3000  
Johan: 3200

"Next I activate Spark Blaster's effect to switch Clayman into defense mode. I play two cards face down. Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!" Johan glanced over his cards, then said, "Okay, next I summon Amber Mammoth!" (Atk 1700)

A round, orange crystal appeared, bursting open to reveal the impossible—a gray mammoth much larger than the crystal that had encased it. It had four tusks, a white tuft of hair on its head, and an amber on its forehead.

_"__Well, looks like you're in a bit of a bind here," _the mammoth said to Johan.

"Yeah, a little," Johan answered. "Care to help me out of it?"

_"__With pleasure!"_

"Next I activate the spell card Crystal Promise! This lets me special summon one Crystal Beast from my spell and trap card zone! So come on out, Ruby! You're up!" (Def 300)

The ruby burst open, revealing a little purple cat with four ears and rubies for eyes. It had a ruby on the end of its tail and another on its forehead.

"And, if you think that's cool, wait til you see her effect! When she's special summoned, I can summon as many Crystal Beasts from my spell and trap card zone as possible. So here goes! Ruby Carbuncle's effect! Ruby Happiness!"

The gem on the carbuncle's tail began to glow, shattering the amethyst and the cobalt. The cat and the eagle reappeared on the field, ready to fight.

"Now I activate my Crystal Tree's effect!" Johan said. "By sending it to the graveyard, I get a crystal for each gem on the tree. My tree had three gems, so I place Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, and Emerald Turtle in my spell and trap card zone!"

A sapphire, topaz, and emerald appeared on Johan's field.

"Okay, pal, attack that Sparkman for me!" Johan said to the mammoth.

_"__Right!"_ he said. He charged the electrical hero, trampling him underfoot.

Judai: 2900  
Johan: 3200

Judai growled slightly. "I activate my face-down! Hero Signal!"

As the card was flipped, a beam of light came out of it, flashing a big H in the sky.

"When a monster is destroyed, this lets me summon an Elemental Hero monster from my hand or deck. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" (Def 800)

"Okay! Ready, girl?" Johan asked Amethyst Cat. "I reduce Amethyst Cat's attack points to have her attack directly!"

Judai recoiled as the cat lunged at him again. "Not again!"

The cat slashed Judai again, stealing more of his life points.

Judai: 2300  
Johan: 3200

"Now my Eagle attacks your Burstinatrix!"

The eagle swooped down on the female hero, destroying her.

"I play one card face down and end my turn," Johan finished up. "You're up, pal."

"Not good... Draw!" Judai said. He looked at his card and grinned. _Sweet! Just what I needed!_

"Alright! I activate Miracle Fusion! I'll use it to fuse the Burstinatrix in my graveyard and the Clayman on my field to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" (Atk 2000)

The monster that appeared was similar to Clayman in body. She had a red shield in her left hand, and her right hand was a gun. There was a red and yellow flame design on her helmet.

"Okay, that's cool," Johan said, staring in awe.

"Now, Rampart Blaster, attack his Amber Mammoth!"

The hero aimed her gun at the mammoth, ready to fire.

"Not so fast!" Johan said. "I activate Rainbow Path! This negates your monster's attack and lets me add Rainbow Dragon to my hand."

Rampart Blaster lowered her weapon.

"Darn," Judai muttered. "Oh, well. Turn end."

Johan drew a card, smiling. "Are you ready for this, Judai? You said you wanted to see my dragon in action. Well, now's your chance! When I have all seven Crystal Beasts on the field, I can summon my ultimate card! Rainbow Dragon!" (Atk 4000)

Gems appeared, one for each of the beasts, and flew up into the sky. They merged, creating a bright light, and a white serpentine dragon emerged from it. It had white wings, gold decoration, gemstones running down its sides in the order of the rainbow, and a horn on its head.

"Whoa," Judai said. "That's cool!"

"Here goes! I attack with my Rainbow Dragon! Rainbow Burst!"

A beam of light shot out of the dragon's mouth.

"Face-down card, reveal! Negate Attack!" Judai countered.

A vortex appeared, sucking up the dragon's attack.

"Well, that stinks. I guess I end my turn, then," Johan said.

"It's my turn," Judai said. "I switch Rampart Blaster to defense mode. (Def 2500) Then I play a monster in defense mode. Rampart Blaster's effect! When she's in defense mode, she can attack you with half her attack points!"

Rampart Blaster aimed at Johan, firing through his monsters at him.

Judai: 2300  
Johan: 2200

"Aw, man! I did _not_ see that coming," Johan said.

"Then I activate Silent Doom to bring back Clayman. (Def 2000) Turn end."

"That's it, huh? My turn. Draw," Johan said. He looked at the card and grinned. _Oh, he's gonna hate me for this._

"Sorry, Judai. I activate the spell card M Force! This gives my Mammoth a 500-point boost and lets it deal piercing damage!"

"Aw, come on!" Judai whined as the mammoth's attack rose to 2200.

"Heh. Too bad," Johan said, grinning. "I switch Ruby to attack mode. (300) Now, Rainbow Dragon, attack his Rampart Blaster! Rainbow Burst!"

The dragon fired another beam of light at Judai's hero, destroying it this time.

"Next my Amber Mammoth attacks your Clayman!"

The mammoth charged the hero, wiping it off the field.

Judai: 2100  
Johan: 2200

"Go, Eagle! Attack that face-down monster."

The eagle slashed through the hidden enemy, revealing a metal dog with green circuitry. The monster's defense was only 1200, so it was destroyed.

"When Wroughtweiler is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can add one Elemental Hero and one Polymerization card to my hand. So, I'll bring back Clayman!" Judai said, taking the aforementioned cards from his graveyard.

"Next my monsters attack you directly!" Johan continued.

The remaining monsters, Amethyst Cat and Ruby Carbuncle, attacked Judai, the cat scratching him and Ruby firing a beam of light out of her mouth.

Judai: 600  
Johan: 2200

"Face it, Judai. You put up a good fight, but I think we all know who's gonna win this," Johan said.

"A duel's not over until the last card is played, Johan!" Judai said. "I draw!"

_"__Kuri kuri!" _a voice said.

Judai looked at the card. He smiled. _Just in time, aibou,_ he thought.

"I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" (200)

The little brown furball with white wings appeared on Judai's field.

"Uh, pal? No offense, but that's not gonna help you much," Johan said.

"We'll see about that! I play one card face down and end my turn," Judai finished.

"Looks like you really are out of moves," Johan observed. "Then I guess it's my turn." He drew a card, not even bothering to look at it. "Okay, Rainbow Dragon, take out his Winged Kuriboh!"

"Don't count me out just yet!" Judai said. "I activate my face-down card, Transcendent Wings! By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, Winged Kuriboh evolves to LV 10!" (Atk 300)

The little monster was engulfed in light. When the light faded, the Kuriboh had a thin, gold dragon body covering its own, with white wings and tail feathers. It had two pointed purple tails in addition to the white one, as well as a golden tail.

"Now I activate his special effect!" Judai said. "By sacrificing my LV 10 Kuriboh, I can destroy all monsters on your field that are in attack mode and deal you damage equal to their combined attacks!"

"What!? No way!" Johan exclaimed, eyes wide.

The Kuriboh started glowing again. It turned into a beam of light and flew at Johan's field, wiping out all his monsters and creating a cloud of smoke.

Judai: 600  
Johan: 0

"He did it!" Sho cried from the stands. "Aniki won!"

"Judai!" Hayato cheered and Asuka cheered.

When the smoke cleared, Johan was lying on the ground. Judai struck his signature pose.

"Gotcha! That was an awesome duel, Johan!"

Johan sat up and flashed a smile. "Yeah. Nice move there at the end, pal," he said. "I sure didn't expect that one!" He laughed.

Judai laughed as well. "Thanks! Though I really thought you had me there for a minute."

"And that's it, folks!" the announcer said. "Our lucky winner is Judai Yuki! Congratulations! As promised, he has just become a student at the new Duel Academy! But hold up, folks, 'cause we're not quite done yet! He still has to beat our best teacher, Cronos de Medici, to determine his possible rank."

Johan wished Judai luck, then ducked out of the arena. Cronos entered, looking mildly surprised.

"Well, well, look who's here," he said. "Why am I not surprised? I sure hope you're better at dueling than you are at everything else."

Judai grinned. "Hey, if I wasn't, would I even be here right now?"

Cronos looked annoyed. "Oh, so we're being funny already, are we? Then let me teach you a thing or two about discipline and hard work. Begin the duel. And I'll be sure to teach you some manners!"


	21. Judai vs Cronos

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"Hey, guys," Johan said as he took his seat in the stands with Kathleen, Jim, Amon, and Haruko.

"Hey, there, Johan," Jim said with a smile.

"Johan, that was totally awesome!" Kathleen said. "You're even better than I thought you were!"

Johan rubbed the back of his head. "Heh. Thanks, Kathy."

"Too bad you lost, though," she added. "And Haru over here wouldn't stop whining." She glared at the aforementioned girl, annoyed.

Haruko shrugged. "What can I say? I'm worried."

"And I could have sworn we agreed to watch these duels and cheer our friends on first, didn't we?" Amon asked, giving her a stern look.

Haruko shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, go, Judai?"

"Better," Amon admitted.

Jim looked at Johan and said, "Anyway, I suppose this means you'll be taking the entrance exam like the rest of us if you want to go to Duel Academy."

"Yeah, I suppose," Johan said. He laughed a bit.

"Hey, look, guys!" Kathleen said, excited. "It's about to start!"

Judai: 4000  
Cronos: 4000

"I'll go first!" Judai said. "Draw!" He looked over his cards. "Alright, I play Sparkman in attack mode!" (1600)

The blue and yellow-clad hero appeared, electricity sparking off him, and took his place on the field.

"Then I play one card face down. Turn end."

"That monster again, hm?" Cronos said, drawing his card. "That won't help you much, Drop-out Boy. I summon Green Gadget in attack mode." (1400)

A green gear with legs and arms materialized on the enemy field.

"Green Gadget's effect! When normal summoned, it allows me to add one Red Gadget from my deck to my hand. Next, I play Machine Conversion Factory! This will give my Green Gadget 300 extra attack points."

The gear man's attack power went up to 1700, making him stronger than Sparkman.

"Now, Green Gadget, attack his puny hero!"

"Hold on, Sensei!" Judai said. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack."

"Stalling for time, are we?" Cronos said. "Well, it won't help you any. I play two cards face down. Turn end."

"Draw!" Judai said, taking a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" (Atk 1500)

A muscular, dark-skinned man with a long ponytail and markings on his bare chest and shoulders appeared, joining Sparkman. He had a long, thick sword strapped to his back.

"Next, I equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster!"

The electrical gun appeared, latching onto Sparkman.

"I'll switch your monster to defense mode, Sensei!" Judai said as Sparkman raised his gun and fired it at the gear. "With only 900 defense points thanks to that spell card of yours, it's weaker than my monsters! So, Wildheart, attack his gadget!"

The wild man charged the gadget, sword drawn, and sliced it in half.

"Next, Sparkman attacks you directly!"

"I activate my face-down card!" Cronos said. "Negate Attack."

"Aw, come on!"

Cronos sneered. "You're not the only one who can cancel an opponent's moves."

Judai scowled. "I end my turn."

Cronos drew his next card, then said, "Reverse card, open! Call of the Haunted. I'll use it to bring back my Green Gadget." (Atk 1700)

Judai groaned. "I just got rid of that thing..."

"It gets worse, Drop-out Boy," Cronos said. "I play Ancient Gear Castle, a continuous spell card. Next, I'll sacrifice my Green Gadget to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera!" (Atk 2300)

The thing that appeared was mostly green. It had four legs and a tail. That wasn't the weird part—the weird part was the four heads, one of which was on the end of its tail.

"Whoa...," Judai said, staring at it.

"Yes, 'whoa,' indeed," Cronos sneered. "Now, my Ancient Gear Castle's effect activates! Each time a monster is summoned, it gains a counter. It also gives Ancient Gear monsters a 300-point boost! Not to mention Gadjiltron Chimera's effect: If it's summoned using Green Gadget as a sacrifice, it gains another 300 points!"

"2900 attack points!?" Sho cried. "That's...!"

"Judai!" Hayato cried.

"I'm sure Judai can figure something out," Asuka assured the two. "This duel's just getting started."

"Now, Gadjiltron Chimera, teach this brat a lesson! Attack his Wildheart!"

The monster fired beams of light out of all four of its mouths, hitting the hero and destroying him.

Judai: 2600  
Cronos: 4000

"An amateur duelist such as yourself doesn't stand a chance against my deck!" Cronos gloated. "I end my turn."

Judai growled slightly. "It's my turn! Draw!" He looked at the card, smiling. _Alright! Just what I needed!_

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with the Clayman in my hand! Come on out, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" (Atk 2400)

Sparkman fused with Clayman to form a broad-chested man in purple leggings with yellow armor covering his upper half. There were thin metal wings on his back, and a blue gem on his torso. With the summoning of Thunder Giant, the Ancient Gear Castle gained another counter.

"Oh, my," Cronos said, shaking his head. "It seems you still can't do simple math. Signor Yuki, 2400 is _less_ than 2900."

"Right, Sensei, I know that. But Thunder Giant has a special ability. See, when he's summoned, he can destroy one monster on the field with less original attack points than his own."

"What!?"

"You heard me, Sensei!" Judai said. "So, Thunder Giant, destroy his Chimera!"

The hero formed a ball of electricity between his hands before unleashing it upon the enemy's monster, destroying it.

"Now attack him directly!"

On command, the monster fired a bolt of electricity at Cronos.

Judai: 2600  
Cronos: 1600

"Then I play one card face down and end my turn. You're up, Sensei!"

"Rotten little drop-out," Cronos mumbled, drawing a card. He glanced at it and laughed evilly. "You're in for it now, Drop-out Boy! I activate the effect of my Ancient Gear Castle! By sending it to the graveyard, I can use it as tribute for summoning a high-level monster. With two counters on it, it counts as two tributes! I summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" (Atk 3000)

As the castle fell apart behind Cronos, a giant metal man emerged from the rubble. He had a gear sticking out of his left shoulder and one glowing red eye.

"Now, my golem! Attack!" With a smirk, Cronos said, "And, due to my golem's special ability, you can't activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step."

"Oh, no!" Sho moaned in the stands.

"He's done for," Hayato added, his eyes covered.

Elsewhere in the stands, the others watched with some trepidation.

"Whoa, that's a tough-looking monster," Kathleen said. "Think he can beat it?"

Jim nodded, "I'm sure he'll figure something out."

"Right!" Johan agreed.

The golem pulled its fist back, bringing it forward to smash it into Thunder Giant and destroying the opposing monster.

Judai: 2000  
Cronos: 1600

"Turn end. Let's face it, Drop-out Boy!" Cronos said. "It's 2,000 years too early for you to defeat me!" He laughed.

"The duel's not over yet, Sensei! Draw!" He glanced at his card, then said, "I activate Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards." He pulled two more cards from his deck and grinned. _Alright! This will turn things around. I knew my deck wouldn't let me down!_

"I activate Fusion Recovery! This lets me add one Polymerization and a monster listed as material for a fusion summon from my graveyard back to my hand." He added Polymerization and Wildheart back to his hand, then said, "And I think I'll use it right now! I'll use Polymerization to fuse Wildheart and Bladedge! Now, show yourself, Elemental Hero Wildedge!" (Atk 2600)

Wildheart appeared, along with a golden hero with green jewels on his body and rather wicked-looking blades attached to his arms. The two merged together, creating a new hero, a buff man with a gold helmet and gold armor on his left arm and right leg. The armor on his arm had sharp spikes poking out of it, and he had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"Then I play the field spell, Skyscraper!"

Cronos sweat—he'd seen that card during Judai's last duel.

The buildings shot up around the two of them, leaving them in a city at nighttime.

"Now, Wildedge attacks your golem! Because he's got less attack points, Skyscraper gives him a power boost!"

Wildedge's attack rose to 3600 as he slashed through the metal golem, reducing it to rubble.

Judai: 2000  
Cronos: 1000

"That does it for me," Judai said. "Turn end."

Cronos was trembling with anger. _How dare he!? There's no way I'm losing to this boy! He can't even write his own name, for the love of God! There's no way he could be a good duelist! He doesn't belong at the prestigious Duel Academy in the first place!_

He drew his next card, glanced at it, and laughed. Oh, the trap he could set with this card...

"Red Gadget, attack mode!" (1300)

A red metal man with a giant gear on his back and eyes that were completely out of alignment appeared.

"When this card is normal summoned, it calls Yellow Gadget to my hand. Next I play Double Summon! This allows me to normal summon once more this turn. I summon Yellow Gadget!" (Atk 1200)

Yet another gear monster appeared, this one yellow with the gear split in half around it.

"Then I play one card face down. Turn end."

Cronos smirked. _This will put that drop-out boy in his place! Mirror Force! He'll attack me without thinking, and all of his monsters will be destroyed! Then I'll finish him off next turn!_

"I don't like the looks of this," Asuka said in the stands. "Cronos left two weak monsters in attack mode on his field, yet he seems certain he'll win." She eyed the face-down card. "What will you do, Judai?"

Judai drew his next card: R – Righteous Justice.

"I activate R – Righteous Justice! This lets me destroy a number of spell and trap cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes on my field!"

"W-what!?" Cronos demanded. _How can this be!?_

Cronos's trap card was wiped off the field, leaving only two low-attack gadgets.

"Now, Wildedge, attack his Red Gadget!" Judai commanded.

"Nooooo!" Cronos cried as his life points fell to zero.

Judai: 2000  
Cronos: 0

The crowd went wild.

"B-but that's impossible!" Cronos said. "How!? How could you do that!? You can't even pass a simple spelling test!"

"Gotcha!" Judai said, flashing his pose. "That was a great duel, Sensei! And, to answer your question, I guess I'm just better at dueling than I am at spelling."

As Cronos tried to come to grips with his defeat, the announcer said, "And that's it, folks! Not only has our challenger won the tournament, he's beaten Professor Cronos, too! Let's hear it for him!" The audience cheered loudly for a moment before the announcer asked, "So, son!? Which dorm do you choose!?"

"Pick Obelisk!" Sho called. "Pick Obelisk!"

"No!" Manjoume countered. "Pick Osiris!"

The crowd roared with anticipation, yelling suggestions about which dorm to choose. Most were saying Obelisk Blue.

Judai, not sure what it mattered which dorm you were in, said, "Uh... I think I'd better go with...red?"

The crowd gasped, and all was silent.

"O-okay... If you're sure, kid," the announcer said. _Please tell me he's joking!_

"I'm sure," Judai said.

The announcer sweat. "W-well, there you have it, folks! Our grand champion has chosen the Osiris Red dorm as his school dorm! Congratulations on getting into the brand new school, Duel Academy! And, to all those who failed this test, we hope you try your best at the entrance exams, starting Monday! Thanks for coming, everyone! And have a great day!"

With that, the crowd dispersed. Judai was handed a red jacket and shoes and escorted out of the castle.


	22. Returning to His Master

**A/N: Well, after last night, it's a wonder I've got power. So, before any more storms can come and knock out the power, I figured I'd post another chapter. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai slipped into a restroom and tried on the jacket, seeing how it looked on him. He liked it so much he decided to wear it home. After putting the shoes on as well, he headed out to find his friends.

_"__Hey,"_ Yubel said. _"I hope you're not still thinking of going to that school. 'Cause you're not, you know?"_

_I know..._

"Aniki!" Sho exclaimed, running over with the others. "What were you thinking!? Why did you pick red!? That's where _I'm_ gonna end up!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Judai asked, confused.

"No. Well, not for you, anyway," Manjoume said, smirking.

Judai looked at him questioningly, not sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Judai," Asuka said. "This school has a ranking system that decides your dorm based on your skills and grades. Red is, well..."

"The dorm for losers like Sho and me," Hayato finished.

Sho nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Judai said. "Well, whatever. I like red!"

"That's good. 'Cause, with your grades, that's the _only_ color you'll ever be," Manjoume said.

"Manjoume!" Asuka scolded.

"As splendid as it is that Judai's an Osiris Red," Haruko said, "am I the only one worried about our mercenary friends who've been missing since Monday?"

_"__Actually, Judai,"_ Yubel said in his head, sounding annoyed. _"I wanted to talk to you about that. In private."_

_What? _he asked. _What's going on?_

Asuka looked at Haruko. "Now that you mention it..."

_"__Let's go, boy. You've got some explaining to do!"_

"Uh..." Judai eyed his friends, seeing that they were completely distracted by their discussion, and quietly walked off.

* * *

A little ways away from the others, Yubel said, _"Well, Judai, I bet you're wondering what this is all about. So am I."_ Her tone was stern, and she sounded angry.

_What? What did _I_ do?_

_"__Well, gee, let's see. You worried all your friends, which caused Kathleen and Johan to ask _way_ too many questions, which made them find out about me and my bomb, which probably made them tell everyone else, and now, I've had to deal with not one, but _two_ pesky intruders at once! You owe me _big_ time, kid!"_

Judai's eyes widened—was that where Akiko and O'Brien were. _W-what!?_

_"__And I know _just_ the way to deal with you, too! Come back to me," _she commanded. _"I've got something for you that _should _teach you an effective and _painful_ lesson! Now let's go! Back to the castle immediately!"_

Scared as he was, it took Judai a moment to ask the question on his mind. "What are you planning...?"

Neos's voice echoed in his head, saying, _"Judai! Can you hear me!? Watch out! She has the card!"_

Judai's eyes widened. "What!?"

_"__It's true. Darkness somehow found out and stole it from me, intending to use it against us!" _Neos went on. _"That last battle of yours should've been enough to almost complete it, but it's _still_ too risky! If you touch it now, who knows what could happen! You have to do something! Tell someone! Hurry!"_

Judai stared running back toward his friends.

_"__I said, come on!"_ Yubel said as the bomb started beeping.

"JOHAN!" Judai cried, hoping that Yubel wouldn't really blow him up—she couldn't be that far gone, could she?

Johan turned quickly. "Huh!? What's wrong!?"

_"Judai,__ listen to me!"_ he heard Yubel's voice in his head, sounding worried—it had to be Ayumi. _"I mean business! Say one word about this, and you're dead for _real_ this time! Just do as I say! NOW!"_

The bomb sounded seconds away from blowing, and Ayumi's assurances that he would be killed if he didn't listen had Judai terrified, which his friends noticed just before he turned and ran off without another word.

"Hey!" Asuka called. "Judai! Wait!"

She started off after him, but Ayumi got in her way.

"Stop, you fool!" she said. "Can't you tell there's something clearly wrong with him!? Trust me, going after him now could cost him his life! Just let him go for now! Maybe he can handle it on his own!"

Haruko looked nervous suddenly. She stared after Judai. "Bad feeling..."

Jim stared, thinking, _This involves Aki and O'Brien, doesn't it?_

"She's right, guys!" Kathleen said. "Let him go! We all know what's going on, and, unless we hear from Aki and O'Brien soon, there's nothing we can do about it! But maybe Ayumi here can help us with that one."

Everyone turned and glared at the green-eyed girl, save Manjoume and Hayato.

"What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Don't play dumb!" Johan said. "We all know who you really are! Now tell us! What have you done with our other friends, and what are you gonna do to Judai!?"

Bit of a nasty shock for Manjoume—those words right there told him that his girlfriend wasn't what she appeared to be. "And to think I liked you, ya creep!" he said, glaring at her along with everyone else. "You're good!"

"I-I—"

Haruko gripped her by the front of her shirt. "Stop stuttering and TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" She started shaking her at "tell."

"Haruko!" Amon chided. "Stop that!"

Ayumi lowered her head. "It's okay. I deserve it."

Sho said, "That's ri—wait a minute. What!?"

"What are you trying to pull!?" Asuka demanded.

Hayato was totally lost. "Wait. What?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"She has a right to be angry at me," Ayumi said. "After all, all of this is my fault..."

Jim looked at her, confused. "Care to explain that, sheila?"

"I can not," she said, shaking her head. "But what I _can_ tell you is that your other two friends are fine. Just a little barred off right now, if you know what I mean. But, if you don't do something about that bomb of mine soon, I'm afraid Judai may never be the same again."

"What!?" Johan exclaimed.

"Yubel. She has a card. It's evil. If Judai gets ahold of it..." She trailed off.

"What? What will happen!? Tell us!" Asuka demanded.

"I don't know entirely at this point. The power's contained some and shouldn't do too much to him. But what it will do is fill him with negative energies that could cause him to change into a real jerk. If we're lucky, that's all it'll do, but even that's enough to end his kindness toward all of us."

"So, then, we've got to do something!" Haruko said. "And _why_ am I saying this in front of Yubel!?" She gestured at Ayumi as she added this little self-scolding.

"Yu-Yubel?" Ayumi said. "Yes. I am a part of her, aren't I? Well, it seems my time is up, then," she added as she started to disappear. "It-it's up to you now... S...ave...him..."

And with that, she was gone.

"Great!" Sho exclaimed. "So now what do we do!?"

"Hmm. Well, I've got a plan, but it's risky," Kathleen said.

"At this point, we don't have much choice, do we?" Haruko said. _I mean, Johan sent our "mercenaries" out earlier, and they got caught..._

"Okay," Kathy said. "So here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

In the woods, Yubel sat in her throne room, her disobedient servant before her.

"That was fast," she said.

Judai just stood there, hands on knees, still catching his breath.

"Well, then. Let's get on to business. I have a card here I was wondering about," Yubel said. She held up a faded spell card. "Care to tell me what _this_ is?"

Judai stared at it, nervous. "I don't know..."

"Don't play dumb!" she snapped. "I know you've seen this card before! Now tell me where!"

Hesitantly, Judai answered, "In...in a dream... I mean, assuming it's the same card..."

"A dream!? What about!? Was there by any chance a guy there who looked like some space man with yellow eyes!? Answer me, boy! Did you see such a man!? Well!?"

"No!"

"Liar! You _must_ have met him! Otherwise this card wouldn't exist! Now tell me his name, or else!"

"I don't know his name! Honest!"

"Ah-hah!" Yubel said triumphantly. "So you _did_ see him!"

"No, I didn't! That's why I don't know his name!"

Yubel held up the bomb controls, just as she had done so many times over the years. "That's quite enough of that! You saw him and planned to use this to stop destiny! Now tell the truth, and I _may_ spare your life!"

He just stood there, too terrified to speak.

"That's what I thought!" Yubel said, lowering the controls. "Oh, Judai, you're in so much trouble this time. Conspiring with Neos to try to stop _him_. Well, jokes on you, kid! You're found out! Any last words!?"

Judai was quiet a moment before he found his voice. "You need help, Yubel..."

"What!?" she demanded.

"Something's warped your mind, and you need help!" he answered, sounding more sure of himself now. "It's obvious from some of the things you've said and done."

"Nonsense! What you call 'warping my mind,' I simply call opening my eyes to the truth. The world's meant to end, and _you're _gonna end it, Judai! As punishment for your recent actions, you will take this card and use its evil to destroy all! Now come and get it, boy!"

Yubel looked even more crazed than she ever had before. Judai backed up, knowing that he couldn't take that card, no matter what she threatened.

"No," he said.

"Guards! Hold him still for me!"

"Yes, your majesty!" a couple of fiends said, running over and grabbing Judai.

"Hey!" he protested, struggling against their grip.

"Struggle all you want!" Yubel said, approaching with the card. "It's too late for you now! Now take this card or die!" She held it out.

Judai looked at the card, thinking about what Neos had said about it. "I'd rather die, thanks," he told her.

Yubel wasn't taking that for an answer, though—she grabbed his hand and shoved the card into it, holding onto his hand so that he couldn't drop it. At first, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, darkness started seeping out of the card, swirling all around him, entering him and piercing his heart like hundreds of tiny spears.

He screamed in agony.


	23. Oh, How the Tables Have Turned

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! There's only one more after this, but there will be one last installment in this series. So, with that established, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

**WARNING: language**

* * *

If there was one thing Gren, Tactician of Dark World, hated, it was guard duty. It was so dull and boring, and—

_BOOOOOM!_

He spun around to see smoke from an explosion filling the hall of the dungeon. He and the other fiends on guard ran to see what those pitiful humans were up to now.

"Sons of—DIE, ALREADY!" Akiko bellowed, drawing a knife from her pocket and charging the fiends.

O'Brien drew his duel disk/gun and fired at the enemies, hitting them with his monsters.

The fiends never stood a chance.

As the last guard vanished, Akiko turned to O'Brien and said, "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of the dungeon. Shall we get on with what we came for?"

O'Brien nodded, and the two carefully made their way out of the dungeon.

* * *

Anger. That's what Judai felt as the darkness settled. His eyes cast downward as he recovered, he suddenly hated Yubel for everything she had ever done to him and no longer felt anything else for her.

"Well, Judai," Yubel said, sounding satisfied. "Did you like that? That rush of power. How it flowed through your veins like a shot of whiskey. Now, aren't you glad you took my card? Well?"

Slowly, he lifted his gaze, glaring at her with eyes a terrifying gold. "You're a bitch..."

"What did you call me!?"

"Exactly what you are! I was a fool to ever think of you as anything else! You've always been self-centered! Everything you've ever done was to satisfy your _own_ desires!" He growled, so angry at her that there was only one thing he wanted: revenge. "You...and me... I think it's time we settled this once and for all, you demon."

"Hey, watch your tone!" Yubel said. "That's no way to talk to your master! Now simmer down and bow to me!"

She hoped to remind him who was in charge around here by having him defer to her commands. Unfortunately, the look on his face was anything but what she wanted.

"Not on your life," Judai answered, his golden eyes filled with rage.

Yubel held up the bomb controls, saying, "You forget, boy. _I_ have the upper hand here! Now, do as I say and settle down, or else!"

"Or else you'll kill me? Do you think I care? All that'll do is show that you're not only selfish and dishonorable, but a coward as well," he said. "Why don't you fight me. Unless you _are_ a disgusting coward!"

Yubel lowered the controls, surprised to hear him say that—and not happy about it. "Judai..."

"Well!?" he demanded.

"Now, calm down, my love. We don't need to do this," she reasoned.

"Don't call me 'my love!'" he snapped. "You never loved me, and I can't stand you!"

_What's happened to him?_ Yubel wondered. As a duel disk appeared on her arm, she said, "Fine, I'll duel you. If only to get through to you, at least."

Pleased, Judai activated his own duel disk, adding the card of darkness into his deck. _This duel...will unleash its wicked powers so I can destroy this monster and get on with my life!_

"Duel!"

Judai: 4000  
Yubel: 4000

"I'll go first!" Judai said, drawing a card. He hardly even glanced at it before, "I activate Polymerization! And I'll use it to fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" (Atk 2800)

A man in blue and yellow armor appeared, a visor on his face. He had green hair and wings.

"Turn end."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Yubel asked. "I draw!" She glanced at the card, then said, "I activate the field spell card, Realm of Light!"

And old city appeared around them, made up of white and yellow buildings.

"With this card, for every card I send from the deck to the graveyard, I get a Shine Counter! And any monster with Lightsworn in its name gains 100 attack for each one! Now I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" (Atk 1800)

A man with white hair appeared, dressed in white and gold armor. He held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, and there was a red cape flowing down his back.

"Attack mode!?" Judai exclaimed. "You do realize that Tempest will wipe the floor with that wimp on my next turn, don't you!?"

"Really?" Yubel said. "But I'm not done yet."

"Then get on with it!"

"Next I activate my Solar Recharge! By sending one Lightsworn monster to the graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck! Then the top two cards go to the graveyard, giving my monster an extra 200 points!"

Jain's attack power rose to 2000, which still wasn't very impressive to Judai.

"Now my paladin attacks your monster!"

"Idiot!" Judai exclaimed as the paladin raised his sword and charged. "Tempest still has more attack points!"

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Honest!" Yubel said, holding up a card. "By sending it to the graveyard, I can give my monster a power boost! It gains as many attack points as your Tempest until the end of this turn!" She stuck the card in the graveyard and added, "Next I activate my monster's effect! Jain gains 300 more points during battle!"

With that, Jain's attack power rose to 5100. He slashed through Tempest, destroying the opposing monster and dealing a significant amount of damage to Judai's life points.

Judai: 1700  
Yubel: 4000

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Yubel said, inserting the cards into her duel disk. "Now, by Jain's monster effect, I send two more cards to the graveyard from my deck."

The effect of Honest had worn off, but the addition of two more cards to the graveyard left Jain's attack at 2200.

"Judai, what kind of a move was that!?" Yubel demanded. "You left your strongest monster out there without any protection! What were you thinking? _Were_ you thinking!? You're not gonna beat me with sloppy moves like that!"

"That's not my strongest. Not anymore, Yubel. I got better when I got away from _you_!" He drew his card, again barely glancing at his hand before making a move. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

A female hero with long dark hair and red and green skin appeared, a golden helmet on her head.

"Then I activate Miracle Fusion! This lets me fuse monsters on my field and in my graveyard by removing them from play. I fuse Burstinatrix with the Avian in my graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (Atk 2100)

As the two heroes began to fuse, Yubel thought about why Judai would summon a monster with less attack than hers. _That last card must be some sort of support card for his monster,_ Yubel thought. _Well, better safe than sorry._

"Not so fast!" she exclaimed. "I activate my trap card! Vanquishing Light! By sending my Jain to the graveyard, I negate Flame Wingman's summoning!"

Judai snarled as Flame Wingman was destroyed before he even appeared. "I place one card face down and end my turn," he said, placing the last card in his hand on the field.

"My turn. Draw," Yubel said, pulling a card from the deck. She looked at Judai and said, "Judai? Have you noticed how aggressively you're dueling today?"

"What business is it of yours?" he snarled.

"Well, think about it. You don't usually duel that way. You duel to have fun and show off your cool moves, but, today, you're fighting like a man possessed. You're letting your anger control you, and it's costing you the match."

"There's no time for fun in this match!" Judai exclaimed. "You're not one of my friends! You're a demon bent on the destruction of the world, and you've tormented me my entire life! Don't tell me how to duel!"

"You need to get ahold of yourself!" Yubel said desperately. "I mean, you're rushing every move you make, using up all of your best monsters and winding up defenseless all the time because of it! I'm not saying you should think things through since I know that isn't your style, but maybe you could try to calm down and focus! Do you want to lose in only two turns!?"

"Whether I win or lose is no concern of yours!" he snapped. "Stop pretending that you've _ever_ cared for my well-being! It's always been about _you!_ Get on with your damn move, you bitch!"

"Fine, be that way! I summon Herald of Creation!" (Atk 1800)

A woman with long blond hair materialized on Yubel's field. She had white armor covering her torso; a green skirt flowing down and brushing the ground, turning blue at the bottom; a yellow, blue, and green scarf; and a veil covering the lower half of her face.

"And, thanks to the way you've been dueling, she's got more attack points than you've got life points left! I told you you should've paid a little more attention! Now, my monster! Attack Judai directly!"

The monster moved in for a direct attack, but Judai wasn't going out quite that easily. "I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!"

"Ooh," Yubel said, rolling her eyes. "So scary. I activate my monster's effect! Once per turn, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to get a level 7 or higher monster back from my grave!" She took a card from her graveyard, adding it to her hand, and said, "I end my turn."

Judai drew his next card, glancing at it quickly before saying, "When this is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it! So, here's Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" (Atk 800)

A man in a blue suit appeared, a water gun on his arm and a white cape on his back.

"And, when he's the only card on my field, I get to draw two cards!" he added, taking two more cards from his deck. "Next, I activate Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards!"

"Well, finally something smart," Yubel said.

"Next, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" (Atk 1600)

The blue-and-yellow-clad hero took his place on Judai's field. Well, that made two repeats he had in his deck, Yubel thought. Made sense, considering all those ridiculous combinations he had.

"And I equip him with Spark Blaster!"

"You what!?" Yubel demanded as the gun Judai had used several times in that tournament appeared in Sparkman's hand.

"That's not all, though," Judai said. "I'm activating another card, R - Righteous Justice! For every Elemental Hero I control, this lets me destroy one of your spell or trap cards! So, say goodbye to your face-down card! And your field spell!"

"Hold on!" Yubel said. "By removing two Shine Counters from Realm of Light, I negate its destruction!"

Yubel's face-down was wiped off the field, but her field spell remained.

"Whatever!" Judai said. "Now, Sparkman's got three shots with that blaster of his, and one's aimed straight for your herald! Spark Blaster's effect switches it to defense mode!" (600)

The monster crouched down, braced for an attack.

"Now, Sparkman, destroy her lousy monster!" Judai commanded.

Sparkman shot a bolt of lightning at Yubel's herald, zapping it and wiping it out.

Judai looked at Yubel, his eyes still that terrible gold, and said, "You know, it's ironic that something like _you_ uses light monsters..."

"Judai..."

* * *

Dark Armed Dragon roared at the escaped prisoners, one of whom had started twitching uncontrollably when the black thing had appeared. The beast charged them.

"Okay, you know what?" Akiko said, activating her duel disk. "I killed that thing once, and I was hoping it would stay dead!"

She started smacking cards down like a madwoman, not even pausing between moves. She was moving so quickly that her monsters didn't even have time to appear before she sacrificed them for something else.

"Three Baby Alligators plus Lion Alligator! Sacrifice them to summon Dark Alligator! Four sacrifices means I get two Alligator Tokens with 2000 attack, too! Sacrifice _those_ three to summon The Tyrant Neptune, which has their combined attack points!" As the massive green monster in the silver armor with the scythe appeared, Akiko continued, "That's a grand total of 6500! You got no allies, bub! DIE!"

Neptune swung its scythe, slaying the dragon, as a stunned O'Brien realized that Akiko was not in the mood to fight...whatever that had been. Really, that had happened so fast, he wasn't sure if he had actually seen a monster or just imagined it.

"Akiko..."

Irritated, she looked at him and said, "Let's go before he comes back!"

O'Brien nodded. "Right."

That's when the two heard what sounded like a fight coming from down the hall.

"What's going on over there?" O'Brien wondered.

"One way to find out," Akiko said, keeping Neptune out in case they ran into more trouble.

The two headed down the hall toward the commotion.

* * *

"Bubbleman attacks you directly!" Judai said as the monster fired his water gun at Yubel.

Judai: 1700  
Yubel: 3200

"I'll use Spark Blaster's effect twice more, switching Bubbleman and Sparkman to defense mode," Judai said. (Bubbleman Def: 1200; Sparkman Def: 1400)

Sparkman fired at himself and Bubbleman, causing both of them to kneel. The gun shattered after that.

"Turn end."

"That's a little better, I guess," Yubel said. "I draw!" She glanced at the card, then played it, saying, " I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" (Atk 1000)

A blond woman took her place on Yubel's field, dressed all in white. Her white skirt and top had gold trim, and she also wore some gold jewelry.

"And don't forget, she gets a power boost from the Shine Counters!"

With two counters still remaining on that field spell, Lumina's attack rose to 1200.

"Then I activate her effect! By discarding one card to the graveyard, I can summon one level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my graveyard, so I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk!" (Atk 1600)

A dark-haired girl joined Lumina on the field. She wore a gold-trimmed white top, but her skirt was red. White boots with gold trim completed the outfit. In her hand, she carried a staff. She gained a 200-point power boost from the field spell as well, making her attack 1800.

"But, wait, I'm still not done!" Yubel went on. "I activate my Monster Reincarnation to get back my Guardian of Order!"

She tossed another Lightsworn card into her graveyard, taking back the card she had chosen. _And with that, I'm all set,_ she thought, looking at the white dragon in her hand. _I just hope I don't have to use it._

"Now, my monk attacks your Sparkman!" she continued. "And, when she attacks a defense-position monster, you have to shuffle it back into your deck!"

Ehren attacked Sparkman, Judai shuffled him back into his deck.

"And that ends my turn," Yubel told him. "So now I have to discard six cards from my deck, adding six more counters to my Realm of Light."

With six more counters, Lumina's attack rose to 1800, while Ehren's went up to 2400.

Yubel decided to try once again to reason with Judai. "Judai, look at you! You've used up all your best cards in the first round and now face a monster with 2400 attack! You're down to 1700 life points, and all you've got left's that extra Bubbleman of yours! You're not thinking straight! You're so busy being mad at me that you've lost your way. You can't win a duel like that! Maybe it's best you surrender here and save yourself the embarrassment."

"I'm not surrendering to _you!_"

"Why not!? It's better than looking like a fool like you do now! I mean, why are you dueling like this!? Have you lost your mind!? Calm down already!"

He glared at her and said, "I'd rather you blew me up than surrender to you."

"Why won't you listen to reason!? You're clearly not yourself right now, so you can't win this!"

"I draw!" he said, ignoring her, as he pulled his next card.

Akiko and O'Brien came running into the throne room.

"Wait a second, is that who I think it is?" Akiko asked, looking at the boy dueling Yubel.

O'Brien didn't answer, just taking in the scene before him.

Yubel looked over at them. "You two!"

"You!" Akiko exclaimed, pointing at her. "Y'know, I really hate that dragon of yours. Put that thing on a leash!" She looked back at the duel and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Your friend's gone insane, that's what's going on here," Yubel answered. "He's wasting his best cards, completely ignoring all my moves, rushing to attack, and calling me a bitch. He's totally blinded by his own anger, and I can't get through to him, no matter what I do!"

Judai stared at the card in his hand: Super Polymerization. This must have been the card he'd been trying to complete, the one he'd stuck in his deck earlier.

"What do you mean by that?" O'Brien asked.

"Ask him."

O'Brien turned to Judai and called, "Hey, Judai! Are you okay!?"

Golden eyes turned on them, shocked, before the expression turned to irritation. "O'Brien! So, you've been here this whole time?"

Akiko spotted their target lying on the ground behind Yubel. She snuck around to grab it. Yubel, her attention completely focused on Judai, didn't notice.

Looking at Akiko, Judai added, "Akiko, Haruko's driving everyone crazy worrying about you. What the hell have you two been doing!?"

Akiko picked the bomb control up off the floor, holding it up in the air, and said, "Working on getting this, idiot!"

Yubel turned, wide-eyed. "What!? You can't! Give it back!"

Akiko snorted. "Yeah, as if! I didn't spend the last few days in your dungeon just to see that a friend of mine has gone totally mental then back down." She hurried back around to where O'Brien stood.

"Nice work, Akiko," he said as she rejoined him.

"You don't understand," Yubel said. "I need that thing more than ever now!"

Judai smirked. "Now you've got nothing... You aren't the boss of me, Yubel!"

"Judai, snap out of it!" she cried. "Can't you see I'm trying to help you!?"

"When have you _ever_ tried to help me!? I'm not falling for your tricks this time, Yubel!"

"A little help would be greatly appreciated over here!" Yubel called to her intruders.

"What did you do to him!?" Akiko demanded.

"...I..."

"Well!?"

Yubel seemed to be having trouble getting the words out. "G-gave him..."

The sound of footsteps approaching echoed through the room, and Johan burst through the door. "Judai!"


	24. The End?

**A/N: Okay, just to reiterate, there _will_ be another installment to this, so this is not the end. Just the end of this part. Also, flashbacks are in bold. With that in mind, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"Judai! Snap out of it! This isn't like you!" Johan called to his friend. "You don't want to kill Yubel! You want to _save_ her, remember!?"

The rest of the gang came running in behind the blunette, looking worried when they saw their friend.

Judai turned. "Johan!?"

Those eyes...there was definitely something wrong with those eyes. Not just the color, but the emotion in those eyes was off. There was no way those could be Judai's eyes.

"Jim, Amon, everyone!" O'Brien called. "Why are you here!?"

"Why do you think?" Kathleen responded. "We came to help!"

"Akiko! You're alive!" Haruko chimed.

Akiko looked touched. "Haru, you really were worried. Well, don't be. It's not like I had to take to the sky at any point during _this _mission!"

"Aki!" Jim called.

Johan looked only at Judai. "Judai, think! Try to remember! Someone told you that your friend wasn't to blame for her actions! They said that only you could save her! And you agreed! Remember!?"

He threw a card at Judai, who caught it and stared. On it was a white man with red designs—Neos.

"I know what's going on here, Judai," Johan told him. "He told me everything on the way over!"

* * *

**Using Amon's monsters—the Cloudians—as a fog cover, the gang ran through the woods toward Yubel's castle, hoping they weren't too late. Suddenly, there was a rainbow light before them.**

**_"Johan,"_**** a voice said. _"Johan! Can you hear me!?"_**

"**Huh!?" he looked around. "Who's there!?"**

**A white man emerged from the light. He had red designs and a blue jewel on his chest. _"My name is Neos,"_ he said. _"I'm the guardian of a lost land called Neo Space, and the last hope this world has for avoiding the same fate."_**

"**Wait, what!? Are you saying—"**

**Neos nodded. _"Right now, there is a great evil at work threatening to destroy your world, and you kids are heading straight for it."_**

**Kathleen gasped. "So is **_**that**_** the evil I've been sensing!? A world-destroying alien!? Aw, man! Now we've **_**really**_** gotta save Judai!"**

"**What!? What's going on!?" Asuka demanded.**

"**What's gonna happen to Aniki!?" Sho asked, looking ready to bolt. The funny thing was he seemed ready to bolt _toward_ the trouble, not away from it.**

_"_**_That's why I'm here,"_ Neos said._ "I came to help you save Judai from the darkness of his heart."_**

**All but Amon and Hayato demanded, "What!?"**

_"**It's true. Judai has already been swallowed by the darkness. Awhile ago, I appeared to him so I could ask for his help in stopping this. But there was a problem. Yubel had placed a bomb on him by order of her master. A demon named Darkness."**_

"**D-did you just say Darkness!? But that's just a myth!" Kathleen said.**

"**What's wrong, Kathleen?" Amon asked. "You heard of that before?"**

"**Of course! All creatures have heard of him among the forest! The animals believe that, if not stopped, he could put an end to all life as we know it!"**

**Asuka's eyes widened. "What!? Really!?"**

**Sho yelped and jumped into Hayato's arms. Haruko looked ready to faint.**

_"_**_So I told Judai that, to save his friend, he would have to take a huge risk and bring an evil card to life,"_ Neos continued. _"The card of darkness, which contains enough darkness to easily corrupt the hearts of man and turn them evil. Judai, however, can learn to control this power and could've used it to free Yubel from Darkness's control...if Darkness hadn't found out and stolen the card before it was safe to use."_**

"**What do you mean safe?"**

_"**The card was created centuries ago in order to stop Darkness, but it was never finished. To finish it required a certain person to win many duels in a row and fill the card with their powerful will. Once it had been completely infused with their soul, it would turn into a card they could use to defeat Darkness. But Judai never finished the ritual. The card's darkness was only partially filled with his strength before Yubel was forced to give it to him. Now that she has, the card's darkness has fused with his heart and is feeding off his darkest desires. Right now, that's to kill Yubel to free himself from her. But, deep down, he still cares for her and wants to save her instead. Johan. Take this card to him."**_

**Neos held out a card, which Johan took. He glanced at the card: Elemental Hero Neos.**

_"_**_When he sees that card, he should remember what's going on,"_ Neos told him. _"It's up to you now. I've cleared a path to the castle, so all you have to do is get in there and see that he gets this. I'm counting on you. Good luck."_**

**And with that, Neos disappeared, along with the rainbow light.**

* * *

"Judai. That card wanted you to have it so you could stop the _true_ enemy and _save_ Yubel!" Johan continued. "The other one, the card of darkness, was supposed to help you do this, but it was stolen and used against you! You have to remember your promise to Neos, or you'll never stop Darkness! Now come to your senses and end this!"

Judai stared at the Neos card in silence.

"He's right, Judai!" Kathleen agreed. "That card's contaminated your mind! Filling you with anger and hatred! And, even if you destroy Yubel, those feelings will _never_ subside! The only way to conquer them is to stop all this senseless fighting and use that card the way it was meant to be used! Please, Judai! Do it!"

Judai stared at Neos another moment before asking, "And how's that...?"

His eyes faded back to brown, drifting over to the card of darkness. Suddenly the answer came to him—though he really didn't like it.

"Judai?" Yubel asked.

"...Crap..."

"What!?" Sho panicked. "What's wrong now!?"

"I really don't wanna do that..."

"Do what?" Asuka asked. "What's going on? Judai!?"

Yubel sighed in relief. "Now that's much better. Now that you've finally calmed down, I can make you mine again! Now give me back my controller, or pay the price...in blood!"

She started attacking Akiko—and anyone else who got in her way.

"Leave them alone!" Judai yelled.

Yubel just laughed maniacally as vines flew all around. One went straight for Asuka.

"Tenjoin-kun!" Manjoume cried.

"Asuka!" the others panicked.

Judai growled. "Fine, then! I activate Super Polymerization!"

Asuka cringed as Yubel went in for the kill.

"Die, you filthy—" she started.

"This lets me fuse monsters on either player's field," Judai went on. "Yubel. You might want to pay attention to this."

"Huh?" She looked at him, as did everyone else in the room.

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but, Yubel, I'm fusing you...and me," Judai said.

Sho's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Judai! That's crazy!" Johan called. "Don't do it!"

"Judai!" Asuka cried.

Yubel, stunned, asked, "What? But why?"

"Because it's the only way, that's why!" Judai answered.

Asuka protested, "But, Judai!"

Yubel looked at him. "Judai..."

The card activated, pulling both of their souls from their bodies and destroying them in the process. Judai's friends watched in horror as his body fell apart, crumbling into nothing. Once the fusion was over, nothing was left of the two.

"Aniki. No." Sho dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. "No! This can't be happening! Aniki, come back! Anikiiii!"

"Judai," Asuka said, tears running down her face. "How could you?"

"It's for the best, I guess... Oh, Johan!" Kathleen ran to his arms, crying. "Why'd he do it!?"

Akiko stared for a moment. "Well, this thing's useless!" she said at last, throwing the controller aside. "Damn it..."

Jim walked over and pulled her into his arms. "It's for the best, Aki...," he said sadly.

Haruko clung to O'Brien, sobbing.

Johan held Kathleen close, trying not to cry. "I know."

They stood there in silence for a moment—a respectful goodbye to a good friend. At long last, he was free of Yubel. But it had cost him his life.

Finally, Johan said, "Well, I guess we should go and inform his parents about this..."

Asuka looked to where Judai had been standing only moments before. "Judai..."

Manjoume put a hand on her shoulder. "Was a brave man, and we'll never forget him."

Asuka just kept staring in silence, tears in her eyes.

"Well, let's go, guys," Johan said, starting off with Kathleen. "Time to face the music."

Amon and O'Brien followed, Haruko still clinging to the latter. Jim took Akiko and followed suit. Hayato carried Sho, still sobbing, away. Asuka stayed behind for a moment, and Manjoume waited in the doorway for her.

"Judai," Asuka said. "I'm sorry. There's something I never told you, and now it's too late. Please forgive me, wherever you are now. I just want you to know that I've loved you since the first day we met. I wish we'd had more time together so I could've shown you how much I love you, but...I guess this is goodbye, then. Farewell. Judai Yuki. I love you."

With that, she lowered her head and left, crying. Manjoume went with her, trying to comfort her the whole way back.


End file.
